A Summer To Remember: A Marauders Fanfiction
by LunaBeauty
Summary: Wanting an unforgettable summer before their final year at Hogwarts, Lily and her friends decide to go on vacation. But when the Marauders are invited along, it's sure to be a summer that no one will ever forget. {Eventual Jily Pairing, Marauders, Non Mary-Sue OCs.} Rated M for strong violence and detailed sexually explicit scenes later on.
1. Chapter 1: Vacation Plans

_**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy the first chapter. This is the first Marauder's fanfiction that I've done in a while. Please tell me what you think, and don't be afraid to point out certain things that I could work on. I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes, or for any awkward sentence structures. I would also like to say that I am from the U.S. not the UK, but I will be attempting to use some British slang. If I get some terminology wrong, please feel free to tell me.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Vacation Plans**

 **Lily Evans**

Lily Evans sat on one of the steps on the front porch of her house with a book in her hands. She stared down at the pages, not really reading. She had been stuck on the same page for about twenty minutes. It was a little after two in the afternoon, and Lily was completely bored. She had come home from Hogwarts yesterday after term ended. Unfortunately, she didn't count on having nothing to do during her first day of summer vacation. While everyone else she knew was going on vacation this summer, Lily's parents had no plans to do anything this summer, except work. The two of them had full time jobs, and it was very hard for them to get vacation time. While Lily was seventeen and of age in the Wizarding World, in the Muggle World, she was still underage and unable to go out of the country without her parents' consent.

Lily had auburn hair, which fell about two inches past her shoulders, and emerald green eyes. She wasn't exactly pretty, but she wasn't unattractive too. She possessed an average height and average weight. She had a rather ordinary face with a rather pointed nose and thin lips. Lily also had a rather casually feminine, yet simply modest sense of style. Today she wore a high waisted pleated black skirt that was about an inch above her knees and a t-shirt with the name of her favorite muggle band tucked into the skirt. She wore simple white trainers (shoes) with socks. Lily also wore her hair in two french braids, which were draped over her shoulders.

Today, only Lily and her mother were home. Lily's sister, Petunia, was at a movie with her boyfriend, Vernon Dursley, and her father was at work. Lily was happy because it meant that she wouldn't have to endure her sister's hateful glares. Petunia had never forgiven Lily for being discovered as a witch. While Lily tried her best to reconnect with her sister at times, Petunia never seemed to flinch from her belief that Lily was a freak. After a while, Lily had decided to leave her sister alone, and hope that Petunia would come around. Lily looked up, gazing at the house across the street, and the childrens' toys that were on the front lawn. Right at that moment, the front door to Lily's house opened and her mom walked out.

"Lily, Sophia is on the phone," Mrs. Evans said to her daughter.

Lily stood up, and brushed off the back of her skirt before going inside. There was a phone on an end table in the hallway next to a vase filled with silk roses. Lily thanked her mom before picking up the receiver.

"Hello?" she spoke into the phone. There was silent on the other end for a few moments. "Anyone there?" she asked a little louder.

"Lily, guess what?" said Sophia's excited voice. "You will not believe what's just happened!"

"What?" LIly asked, wishing her friend would get right to the point.

"You know that beach house my parents own, the one that you, me, and Jessica visited with my parents when we were fourteen?"

"Yeah, I remember." It had been rather fun. The beachhouse had belonged to Sophia's maternal grandparents. After they passed away, it had been passed on to Sophia's dad who had rennovated it.

"Well, I'm going with my mum and dad this summer."

"That's...nice." Lily felt a little dejected that she wouldn't be able to hang out with Sophia this summer.

"I would expect you to be more excited, because my mum said that I could invite a couple of friends. Guess who I decided to ask?"

A wide grin formed on Lily's lips. "You want me to come with you?"

"You and Jessica, plus a few other friends that agreed to come along as well."

Lily wanted to jump up and down, but she managed to keep her composure. She didn't even care who else was coming along at this point. "When do we leave?" she asked.

"We leave Friday morning," Sophia replied. "My mum said at around ten, so you'll probably need to pack the night before."

Lily couldn't contain herself, she squealed. Maybe this would turn out to be the best summer ever! They needed to do something fun before they entered their final year at Hogwarts. Before Lily hung up the phone, she asked one more question.

"Who else, besides Jessica and me, is going?"

There was silence on the other end for just a few minutes. Lily wondered why her friend had paused, a feeling of dread passing over her. She almost didn't hear what Sophia said next.

"Um...I kind of invited James and his friends to come along," Sophia said in a tone that indicated she might have been cringing a little on the other end.

"Oh, that's nice. Wait, what?" Lily wasn't sure if she heard Sophia correctly. "Did you just say you invited Potter and those other prats to come along with us?"

"Yeeeaaaaahhhh," Sophia said slowly. "I kind of told Sirius. Since he's living with James, you can pretty much guess that he spilled the beans."

Lily sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose while she did so. "Then I'm not going. There is no way I can endure being in the same house as Potter for two months."

"Please, Lily?" Sophia begged. "Besides, you see him at Hogwarts all the time. The two of you are in the same House."

"True, but the castle is huge. I can go anywhere I want to get away from him. I wouldn't be able to do that in a beachhouse."

"Er...it's not like you're going to be stuck in the beachhouse all summer. There will be things to do. You don't have to exactly be stuck with him. I'm sure that once James and his friends see all there is to do, you'll barely notice they're there. Besides, it's not like all of them are bad. You said yourself that you only thought James and Sirius were annoying prats. Remus and Peter are all right."

"I hate you, sometimes," Lily muttered into the phone receiver. "Fine, I'll come along with you. It's better than sitting at home all summer, doing nothing." Other than that little detail about Potter and his friends coming along, Lily was genuinely excited.

"I love you too," Sophia said playfully, giggling. "I'll see you bright and early, Friday morning."

Lily said good-bye to her friend before hanging up. She then went to go tell her mum the news. Since Sophia's parents would be acting as chaperones, she was sure that her mum wouldn't mind. After all, she had vacationed with Sophia and her parents a few summers ago when she was fourteen, so the chance of her mom saying no was extremely low. Lily went into the kitchen where her mum was washing dishes.

"Hey, Mum," she said, watching her mom rinse off a plate and put it into the dish drain next to the sink.

"Hi, sweetie. Just let finish washing these few dishes and I'll make us some lemonade," Mrs. Evans said.

"That's okay, Mum," Lily said, declining the offer for her mom's delicious lemonade. "Sophia invited Jessica and me to go on vacation with her at her parents' beachhouse. Can I please go?"

Mrs. Evans shut off the water and dried her hands on a dish towel before turning to face her younger daughter. "Will Sophia's parents be coming along?" she asked.

Lily nodded. "Yes, Sophia mentioned that." She hoped that her mum would say yes, for, even though Potter and his band of prats would be coming along, she wanted to go.

Mrs. Evans appeared to think for a few minutes before answering. "I don't see why there would be no reason for you not to go. I will need to speak with Sophia's parents before you leave, and speak with your dad and make sure he's okay with it, of course. When does this vacation begin?"

"Sophia said they'll be leaving Friday morning at around ten."

Mrs. Evans nodded. "I'll discuss it with your dad when he gets home," she said smiling. "I'm sure he'll say yes."

Lily approached her mum and hugged her. "Thank you so much, Mum. You're the best."

Mrs. Evans held her daughter. "You're welcome. I want you to have fun this summer." Mrs. Evans didn't ask if Petunia was going along, because she knew that her eldest daughter would be busy with her boyfriend, Vernon, this summer. They seemed to be almost inseparable. "So, how about that lemonade? It's pretty warm outside, and you must be thirsty."

Lily chuckled. "Sure, Mum," she said, changing her mind about the iced cold lemonade, and proceeded to help her mum get out the stuff to make it.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please tell me what you think, and don't be afraid to leave a review. I'm sorry that it ran kind of long. I'm hoping to post at least one chapter a day, or one every other day. It depends on what my schedule is going to look like for June. Don't be afraid to give me a little constructive criticism, as long as it's friendly, and not negative.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Vacation Day

_**Author's Note: I wasn't doing anything too important at the moment, so I decided to go ahead and type the next chapter. As usual, please read and review. Don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism. I promise not to get offended.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Vacation Day**

 **Remus Lupin**

It was soon Friday morning. In the Potter house, three boys, ranging from the ages of seventeen and eighteen, were still sleeping. The fourth had already awoken, and was doing his best to wake up his friends. Remus Lupin shook his head at the other three Marauders, who seemed to be trying to out-snore each other. So far, Sirius seemed to be winning. Remus had learned, long ago, to tune out the dog-like snores of his best friend. Crossing the room, Remus reached over to the lightswitch, and turned on the light. There was a resounding groan from the three that were still trying to sleep. James groaned and pulled the blanket over his face. He was the only one sleeping in the bed. He refused to share the bed with his friends because, according to James, girls did that sort of thing with each other, guys didn't.

"Moony, it's too early to get up!" Sirius groaned, as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. His shaggy black hair, which reached his collarbone, was quite a mess. The sleeping bag fell down to his waist, revealing his bare chest. He fixed his grey eyes on James's bedside clock. It read 8:00.

"You're insane! No person in their right mind would get up this early during the summer!" Sirius protested as laid back down, and turned over.

Remus chuckled. It seemed that his friends had forgotten that today was the day they would be going on vacation with Sophia and her family. "Padfoot, Prongs, get up," Remus said, calling his friends by their nicknames. "You too, Wormtail," he added to a shorter, and slightly more plump boy with mousey brown hair, who was still asleep. Then again, Peter could sleep through just about anything. "It's Friday. We have to meet Sophia and her parents in just a few hours. I'm sure Lily is probably over there, struggling with her luggage. You wouldn't want her to hurt her back in the process, would you, Prongs?" he asked his friend in the bed.

Like a spring, James sat up abruptly and threw the blanket off, revealing red and gold plaid boxers underneath, and stood up, suddenly full of energy. However, like a lot of boys his age, he had a certain early morning dilemma with a rather stiff body part. Remus covered his mouth with his left hand, trying not to laugh, but his eyes crinkled at the ends.

"Something tells me that Prongs was having a pretty good dream," Sirius said, smirking and pointing to James's little "problem".

James stared at his friends, then looked down, scratching his unruly black hair that always seemed to stick up in the back. "Oh...er...right. I just can't help it. It happens every time I dream about you, Padfoot," James said winking playfully at Sirius, who threw a pillow at him.

"I think that we should hurry. Padfoot and Prongs didn't pack yesterday, like they were supposed to. We need to get there about half an hour earlier to help with the luggage," Peter pointed out, as he began to roll up his sleeping bag.

Remus nodded. "That's right, so the two of you," he pointed to James and Sirius, "get started on right now."

Sirius ran his hair through his rather long dark hair. "Pfft, easy enough when you're of age," he said. He non-verbally summoned his wand, which was laying on the bureau. It flew into his outstretched hand. He pointed his wand to his trunk, which wasn't the one he used for Hogwarts, but a slightly smaller one. Sirius had never been very neat, always throwing his clothes on the floor, and not hanging them up like he should. He began directing the clothing into the trunk with his wand, not even bothering to fold them.

James, who was slightly neater, and usually put away his clean clothes most of the time, walked to his closet and pulled out quite a few casual clothes to wear, plus some dress shirts just in case he and his friends went out somewhere nice. Like Sirius, James also used his wand to levitate the clothing, and drop it into his own trunk.

Remus shook his head. "You know your clothes are going to be all wrinkled," he said, pointing at James and Sirius' clothing, which were filling the two trunks, as he got dressed, putting on a simple navy blue t-shirt and some jeans. He then sat down on the end of James's bed and pulled on his black and white trainers. "Hey, Peter, let's go put our stuff in the boot of James's parents car," he said as he stood up.

Peter, who was already dressed in a simple brown shirt and jeans frowned. "Wait, we're all able to apparate. Why can't we just do that?"

"Sophia lives in a Muggle neighborhood," Sirius said as he, too, dressed in a red and white button up top that was rolled up to his elbows. He had left it unbuttoned to reveal a solid black sleeveless muscle shirt underneath. "So, being of age doesn't exactly mean anything where Muggles are concerned.

Remus agreed with Sirius. Like Lily, Sophia was also a muggle-born. However, unlike Lily's parents, who seemed to accept the fact that their daughter was a witch, it took a little longer for Sophia's parents to come around. But now they seemed pretty all right with it.

"Right, so you too hurry up," Remus said, pointing to his two dark haired friends who were taking their sweet time. James hadn't even gotten dressed yet. He nodded to Peter, then towards the door to indicate that the slightly shorter boy should follow him out to the car.

It looked just like any other muggle mode of transporation, except Mr. and Mrs. Potter had put it a few enchantments on it, such as a magically expanded backseat, and a few other things. "Good morning, boys," Mr. Potter said in a hearty voice, setting the wizarding newspaper down. "All ready for the big trip?"

"Yes, sir," Peter said politely.

"Ah, such fun times, you know I met Mrs. Potter while vacationing at the beach," he said looking up at his wife lovingly, who smiled affectionately.

Remus felt a little uncomfortable. He had nothing against romance stories, but it was always strange when older people spoke of it. It was like he had forgotten that they, too, had once been young. James's parents were a little older than most parents. They were both in their early sixties. It was hard to imagine them ever being young.

"Peter and I need to put our trunks into the boot of the car," Remus said.

Mr. Potter set his paper down and dug the car keys from his pocket. He handed them to Remus, holding the keyring by the boot key. "You two go ahead. I'll tell James and Sirius to hurry up if they want to eat a decent breakfast before we leave."

Remus took the keys and walked outside with Peter. He unlocked the boot and heaved his trunk in, helping Peter with his trunk, as well.

About an hour later, after Mrs. Potter had scolded James and told him to get a move on, or else he wouldn't be going, everyone was piled into the car. Mr. and Mrs. Potter sat up front. Mr. Potter would drive. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all sat in the back, quite comfortable, due to the enlarging charm placed on the inside of the car.

"Everyone got their seatbelts on?" Mrs. Potter asked.

There was a resounding yes from the backseat. Mr. Potter put the key into the ignition and started the car. They were soon on their way to Sophia's house. She lived about half an hour away, but it felt much shorter due to a slight speed boosting enchantment that had been placed on the car. When they reached Sophia's house, Mr. and Mrs. Potter parked in the driveway. Sophia lived in a very simple brick house that was similar to the other houses in the neighborhood. Sophia ran outside just as the four boys were grabbing their trunks and wheeling them up the driveway. Sophia's parents came outside as well. The Potters spent a few minutes talking with them while Sophia greeted the four boys.

Sophia had thick black hair that was slightly curled at the ends and dark brown eyes. She had light brown skin with a slightly round face. Her nose was slightly squashed and rounded at the tips. She had a rather large mouth and a rounded chin. She was rather tall, and just a little bit on the lanky side. Sophia was dressed in a light green spaghetti straps romper with a sheer white long sleeve button up shirt worn over it, unbuttoned and tied in a little knot on the end. She wore a simple pair of nude ballet flats. Her hair was drawn back into a simple ponytail, and the only make-up she wore was a tiny bit of eyeliner and some clear lipgloss.

"Where's Evans?" James asked, ruffling his hair.

"She's inside," Sophia replied as she leaned down a few inches to hug Peter, who she was slightly taller than. "Jessica and she spent the night."

At the sound of Jessica's name, Remus shifted his feet uncomfortably. Jessica and he had had a brief relationship in their fourth year at Hogwarts. They had even gone to the Christmas Ball together. However, Jessica soon found out Remus's secret that he was a werewolf. She refused to speak with him out of anger for the rest of their fourth year, and a little more than half of their fifth. She eventually forgave him, but there was still a little bit of unspoken tension between them.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter finished speaking with Sophia's parents and said good-bye to the four boys, warning James to behave himself before they climbed back into the car and drove away leaving the four boys to help finish getting everything packed into the minivan.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I haven't decided whose point of view I'm going to write in next. It'll probably be either Sophia or Jessica's, as I'm going in a girl, boy, girl, boy pattern. Please read and review. Remember, don't be afraid to be really honest about what you think, and give me a little bit of constructive criticism if I need it.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Uncertainties

_**Author's Note: I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. I did try my best to make Jessica just seem like a normal girl who happens to be a witch. She's already becoming one of my favorite OC characters. As always, feel free to read and review. I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Uncertainties and Embarrassing Fathers**

 **Jessica Merton**

Jessica pulled the curtain back and peered out the window when she heard the Potters' car pull into the driveway. She saw the four boys practically jump out of the backseat and head towards the back to get their stuff. Jessica let the sheer white curtain fall back into place and ran a hand through her thick, and very unruly light brown hair, then fixed her dark blue eyes on Lily.

"They're here," Jessica said, imitating an actress in a movie she had seen not too long ago.

Lily grimaced and looked as if she'd rather be pushed off of Big Ben. Jessica was always listening to Lily's rants about how much she couldn't stand that bigheaded prat, James Potter. Jessica always thought that the two of them should go on and have at least one good snog session, which would probably loosen Lily up just a little bit.

"Hey, hey," Jessica said soothingly, putting an arm around her friend. "It won't be so bad. If it helps, don't even think about James. Think about the sandy beaches, the boardwalk, the sun, the gorgeous guys walking around with no shirts. I mean, come on, don't you want to drool over a few surfers."

Lily smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Who knows, maybe I'll meet this really hot sensitive guy who is not an egotistical idiot like Potter. Not to mention, there will be lots of pretty girls there too. Potter might finally lose his obsession over me."

"That's the spirit," Jessica said excitedly before picking up her trunk. "So, are you ready to go out there and endure James's big-headedness without wanting to vomit all over his trainers?"

"I promise to endure it. I do not promise not to vomit all over the place in the process though," Lily joked as she picked up her own trunk. "I just can't believe how casual Sophia is with Sirius."

Jessica frowned, perplexed. "Why?" she asked, before realizing what Lily was talking about. "Oh, that, they only went out on one date last year. I mean, from what Sophia said, they didn't even kiss at the end. So, technically, it couldn't be considered a date, just an outing between two friends."

Unlike Remus and me, Jessica thought to herself with a small amount of bitterness before shaking her head. That was ages ago. She had already forgiven him, but she would never forget. Jessica didn't hate Remus the way that Lily despised James, but there was a little bit of tension between the two of them. She hoped to gain some closure with him over the summer, and get rid of that tension, and perhaps, rekindle some of their lost friendship, as well.

Jessica had fairly average looks with long, unruly light brown hair that refused to cooperate. She normally just wore it in a side low ponytail. It was the easiest way she knew how to fix it. Jessica also had dark blue eyes, a slightly large nose, which she hated, and small lips that were neither thick or thin. She was probably the palest out of the three, and the shortest, being only five-foot-two, while Lily was around five-foot-six, and Sophia was five-foot-five. She had a small bit of weight on her, but couldn't really be considered overweight. Jessica had a style that said she really didn't care what she looked like. Today she had dressed in a sleeveless button up coral pink top, which she left untucked, and a pair of white shorts. The shorts looked a little strange against her fair skin, and would look much cuter on a girl who was a lot tanner, but Jessica had never been able to tan in her life. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if she was the first one to get a sunburn, even Lily, with her auburn hair and freckled skin, was more likely to get a tan than she was.

The two girls went outside, wheeling their trunks. James immediately saw Lily and gave her his signature goofy grin. Jessica could see that her friend was ready to run into oncoming traffic, and supressed a giggle.

"Evans, you're looking particularly lovely this morning," James said as he ruffled his hair to make it look even messier and windblown than it already was.

"Potter, you're..." Lily seemed to be at a loss for words. "Er...are those new glasses?"

Jessica elbowed Lily. "You really suck at compliments, you know that?" she whispered, even though she was sure that James and his friends could hear her.

"It's the best I could do for Potter. Would you rather me be honest?" Lily asked in a low voice.

Jessica opened her mouth to speak, but they were interrupted when James approached them, and bowed in a princely manner. "Might I assist two unlucky ladies such as yourself with your trunks?"

"We don't need help from you, Potter," Lily snapped, but Jessica elbowed her.

"You never pass up an opportunity to have a good looking guy help you with your luggage. This is very rare. You might never see something like it again," Jessica said, grinning impishly before looking at James. "Lily and I would be happy to get some help, James."

James grinned and took Lily and Jessica's trunks, despite Lily's protests, and wheeled them to the minivan. Lily shook her head and walked over to possibly make sure that James didn't try to take a peek at her unmentionables. Jessica looked at Remus and smiled uncertainly, nervously tucking a loose lock of hair that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear. She walked up to him.

"So, you spent the night at Sophia's house?" he asked, smiling at her. He seemed to be a bit more weary, and she could have sworn she saw a new scar right above his left eye. Jessica was actually surprised that he had agreed to come along. She decided to pull him off to the side of the house and ask him about it.

"Hey, I need to talk to you in private over there," she said pointing to a more secluded area around the side of the house.

Remus looked at her for a moment then shrugged, before following her, with his hands jammed into his pockets. "So, what's up?" he asked when they were along.

"Are you sure you want to come along?" she asked in a concerned voice. "I checked the lunar cycle on my calender to see when the full moons are. There's one tonight, and it lasts until next Thursday. It's kind of bad timing."

Remus, however, didn't seem to be the least bit worried. "I was concerned about that, but I talked to Sirius, and he managed to casually ask Sophia if there were any caves nearby where we're vacationing at, and she says there are quite a few set in hills on certain areas of the beach. I think I'll be okay, as long as we cast concealing enchantments on the cave so that no one can come in."

Jessica relaxed her shoulders, which had been tense. "Well, as long as you got it all figured out. Then, I guess I should stop worrying."

"Sure, no one else seems worried. James, Sirius, and Peter sure aren't," Remus said, plucking a piece of lint off his shirt. "Neither are Lily and Sophia."

"That's because Lily and Sophia don't know your little secret," Jessica reminded him. Remus didn't exactly make her promise not to tell, she chose to keep the secret on her own. "We should probably get back to the others before they think we're doing something naughty. You know how dirty Sirius's mind can be sometimes."

Remus chuckled. "Right, Sirius and his dirty mind. You gotta love him." The two of them walked back to the others.

"Now, now, Moony, I know you can't contain yourself, but snogging behind a house?" Sirius said teasingly.

Jessica gave Remus a look that said, 'Told you so,' before she playfully gave a rude gesture to Sirius, who caught it and stuck it in the pocket of his jeans, as if it was a present.

"Thanks." He grinned jokingly. "I've always wanted one of those."

Remus hit him over the back of the head. "I'm sure you get plenty of them around school."

Sophia's dad closed the doors to the back of the minivan, and walked around to the front. "All right. I think we're all set. Just so there is no hanky panky between the sexes, we'll have girls sitting together in the second row, and boys in the very back."

"Dad..." Sophia said embarrassedly. "Please don't ever use the word 'hanky panky' again."

"I'll very well use whatever word I want," he said indignantly, with his hands on his hips.

Sirius raised his hand. "I, for one, agree that your father should be able to use whatever word he wants."

Jessica suppressed the urge to giggle, as Sophia glared at Sirius. Her dad, certainly, didn't think Sirius was funny, for he said, "Don't even think about trying anything with my daughter. I know how you young men are these days, always snogging anything with a nice enough bosom."

Sophia looked horror-stricken. Jessica leaned over to whisper to her. "Did your father just indirectly say you have a nice bosom?"

"I-I think he did," Sophia said, mortified before burying her face in her hands. "How the hell am I going to survive this summer with them? Who even uses the word 'bosoms' anymore?"

"Your bosom is rather nice," Sirius said good-naturedly, pointing to Sophia's breasts. She slapped his hand and folded her arms across her chest. He rubbed his hand. "Frankly, I'm a little offended. It's like your dad thinks I'm some kind of a slag, or something."

Jessica and Sophia looked at each other. "Er..." they said in unison.

"Oh, come on!" Sirius begged. "So what if I've had more than one girlfriend since my fourth year at Hogwarts. I mean, it's not like any of them were one night stands, or anything. I did actually like them. Plus, most of the break-ups were pretty mutual."

Sophia's mom called for them to hurry up. The boys let the girls climb in first, before they climbed into the very back. Sophia's dad asked everyone to put on their seatbelts, as well as made sure that everyone used the loo beforehand, as they would not be making any stops. Everyone muttered that they had gone. However, as they were leaving Sophia's neighborhood, James and Peter spoke up, saying that they had to go. Sophia's dad didn't seem too happy about having to go back to the house, so that the two of them could use the loo. Finally, they were able to get on the road.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review, I also like constructive criticism. Tell me what you think of Jessica so far. I tried my best not to make her seem like a Mary-Sue, although it might be too soon to tell. It's always hard to tell by just one chapter. By the way, I looked up a Lunar Calender for 1977, and that's what I'm going to follow, regarding Remus. I probably won't be doing three chapters a day like this. "Chances are, it'll be one chapter, maybe two a day, or every other day, depending on my schedule, or if I'm just bored like I was just now. Oh, and I want to apologize for the horrible title. I can write all day, but thinking of intriguing titles has never been my strong point. I hope that the title is not turning people off from the story. If it is, please tell me, and I'll try my best to think of something better.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Road Trip

_**Author's Note: Thank you to RainCityWriter for the lovely review. I really appreciate it, and thank you for the constructive criticism. I'm also a little disappointed that a troll happened to flame me as a first review. I'd like to warn everyone to watch out for Geysterboos. Apparently, she's been doing this to a lot of people. The best thing to do is just ignore her, and don't "feed her".**_

 _ **As always, reviews are welcome, as well as constructive criticism. I also got a Beta Reader to help me with a few small things, so hopefully it works out.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Road Trip**

 **Sirius Black**

Sirius sat near the driver's side window in the third row. The air conditioner ruffled his shaggy black hair, slightly. Beside him, sat James, who was leaning forward, and resting his arms on the back of the second row seat where the girls sat. As usual, he was annoying Lily, who looked like she wanted to jump out of the moving vehicle. Sirius and Remus glanced at each other, trying not to laugh. It wasn't the first time that James had annoyed Lily, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Hey, Evans," James whispered, poking her in the shoulder, lightly. "Psst, Evans, Evans, Evans, Evans, Evans, Evans, Evans." He did this repeatedly until she turned around, looking like she wanted to deck him one good time.

"What?" she snapped, her expression full of annoyance. Sirius bit down on his bottom lip to keep from snickering.

"Hi," James said grinning impishly from ear to ear. Lily glared at him, and turned back around, folding her arms across her chest, huffily.

Sirius patted his friend on the arm. He had a feeling that, before this vacation was over, Lily would most likely end up transfiguring him into a cockroach, and squashing him underneath her trainers. He was surprised she hadn't done it a long time ago. Then again, Lily wasn't really the type to do that.

"You know, Lily," Sirius said, leaning forward to speak to her. "I think you and James should go on and have a snog, right now," he said playfully. "Just right here, in front of everyone. You might like it."

Sophia turned around in her seat, and raised an eyebrow at Sirius, giving him a look. "How would you know what snogging James is like, hmm? Is there something you haven't been telling us?"

"Yeah, Padfoot," Remus said, smirking impishly. "Do tell. What have you and Prongs been doing in secret? Would you like to come clean about something?"

Sirius gave Remus a rude gesture. "Oh, I just happened to walk in on James snogging a pillow the other evening. The pillow definitely wasn't protesting one bit. So, that must mean he's good at snogging." He folded his arms and gave a rather smug little smirk.

James reached over and cuffed Sirius over the back of the head. "You are such a little prat, sometimes, you know that?"

Sophia rolled her eyes. "Yes, because an inanimate object knows what a good snogging feels like.

Sirius rubbed the back of his head where James had hit him, and leaned back into his seat, propping his feet up on the back of the row the girls were sitting in. "Have you ever been snogged before, Sophia?" he asked with feigned innocence, even though everyone knew better.

Sophia cleared her throat, and busied herself with her magazine, pretending to read it. There was a light blush on her cheeks. "Shhhh," she said stealing nervous glances at her dad, who seemed to hear, due to his good hearing that all dads seem to have when it comes to their teenage daughters.

"I do not want to catch you snogging with anyone while we're on vacation, do you hear me?" he lectured. "Once you turn thirty, then you may snog all you want, but not before then."

"Yeah, Sophia," Sirius said smirking. "No snogging until you're thirty. Listen to what your dad says." Sophia answered him back by giving him a rude gesture, and was scolded by her father, again.

"Let's try to hold off on the rudeness," Sophia's mum said, trying to placate everyone.

James raised his hand. Sirius had a feeling he was about to ask a rather idiotic question, for he always did whenever he raised his hand. "So, does that go for Lily as well?" he asked, even though Sophia's dad was not Lily's dad, and therefore, did not really have any say as to whether or not Lily could snog anyone.

Lily sighed impatiently. "Potter, we will never, ever snog. Even if I was drunk on firewhiskey, and someone paid me a million Galleons, I wouldn't even consider it. So, you might as well rekindle your relationship with that pillow of yours."

"But Lily," James said, apparently not ready to give up. "What if we were the last two people left in the world, and it was up to us to repopulate the earth? Would you really let the entire human race die out?"

Sirius leaned forward, and whispered to his best friend. "Mate, you do know that snogging and shagging are too different things, right?"

Remus looked up from his wizarding cards, which he was trading with Peter. "You seriously had to use the worst pick-up line in the world, didn't you?"

Peter shook his head, as he picked up a Morgana Wizard Card. "I think the worst pick-up line ever is "Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" he said, before holding up the card to Remus. "I'll trade my Morgana for your Aristotle," he said.

Remus seemed to be thinking for a moment. "Sure, I have six Aristotles, but none of Morgana."

This was the way it continued for the next hour. James teased Lily, who tried to ignore him. Remus and Peter traded Wizard Cards, Jessica read a book that she had brought along, and Sophia looked through her magazine, mostly looking at the latest witch fashions, as well as the teen wizard heartthrobs. Sirius found himself dozing off, and was soon resting his cheek against the window, filling the car with his dog-like snores, and drooling very slightly. Sirius was able to fall asleep just about anywhere at the drop of a hat. Everyone else tried to pre-occupy themselves, for there was still three hours before they reached the beachhouse.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. It's a little shorter than my last three. I wanted to get at least one chapter out on the car ride there. In the next chapter, which will be Sophia's point of view, they will arrive at their destination, among other things. As always, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. If you are going to flame my story, however, don't bother even looking at the 'review box'.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Beach Paradise

_**Author's Note: Thank you, once again, for the reviews. I'm so sorry that it took a little bit for Chapter 4 to be posted. I was waiting for my beta to go through it, and make sure that it was good to go. I hope you enjoy Chapter 5. As always, leave a review, whether it be how much you love the story, or constructive criticism. With a beta, I might not be able to release a chapter everyday, but hopefully I'll be able to release one twice a week.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Beach Paradise**

 **Sophia Jones**

The next two hours seemed to drag by painfully. There were a few times when Sophia thought that they were lost. But when she asked her dad, she was assured that they were going in the right direction. However, Sophia didn't remember it taking this long to get there. Maybe it was because she, along with her friends, were tired of riding in the car. Still, they didn't complain out loud like she did. Then again, they really had no right. After all, Mr. and Mrs. Jones had been nice enough to let Sophia invite them along on vacation with them. Soon enough, their waiting had paid off, for they started to see the beach over the horizon. They peered out of their windows to see the many different tourist shops. They could also make out part of a boardwalk. A ferris wheel seemed to loom over everything.

James leaned over and lightly tugged Lily's ponytail. "Hey," he whispered. "Wouldn't you love to ride that with me?"

Lily pulled her hair out of his grasp. "James, if I do plan on riding that thing, it would be with someone a lot more mature and nice than you." She smirked, proud of her little comeback, and folded her arms across her chest.

"She sure told you," Remus said, laughing softly as he looked out at the scenery.

They soon came to a few rows of brightly colored beachhouses. Mr. Jones turned into the driveway of a three story yellow beachhouse. It definitely wasn't the biggest, but it was one of the houses that was closest to the beach. Sophia unbuckled her seatbelt and turned around. Sirius was still asleep, surprisingly. Even the sounds of the waves crashing onto the sand didn't jar him from his slumber. Sophia gently shook his shoulder.

"Hey, Sirius, come on. We're here. You can take a nap in the house once we get the luggage in the house and unpacked." Sirius still slept on. "Hey!" she called out a little more loudly. Sirius started to snore even louder. There was something fake about it, however.

James, Remus, and Peter seemed to be amused. Even Lily and Jessica were trying to hide their laughter. Sophia reached around to grab her magazine, which she rolled up like a newspaper, and began hitting Sirius over the head with it repeatedly.

Unable to keep up the ruse any longer, Sirius began laughing and shielding his head. "Really, Sophia? You've got an arm on you. I was almost afraid for my life," he teased.

Sophia hit him one more time and stuck her tongue out at him. "Get out and help with the luggage." They all stepped out to help Sophia's parents with everything. Sirius stretched out his stiff muscles, causing his shirt to lift slightly and reveal a small portion of his abs.

Sophia poked him in the stomach. "Stop trying to show off your rockin' hot body and help my mum with her trunk."

James stepped closer to Lily, his shoulder touching hers. "Do you want to see MY rockin' hot body?" he asked, winking at her.

"I doubt you'd have much to show," Lily retorted as she grabbed her trunk, but James grabbed it, and pulled it away.

"I'll take this. Consider yourself pampered during this vacation. Your wish is my command," he said sweeping into a gentlemanly bow.

Lily opened her mouth to say something back, but Sophia placed her hand over her friend's mouth. "Lily, just let him spoil you. It's not everyday we get waited on hand and foot by such good looking men." She looked at James. "Just keep doing what you're doing. I promise, you'll be in her good graces soon enough."

Lily glared at Sophia, who grinned cheekily and pulled up the handle on her own trunk so that she could wheel it up the stairs of the house. She couldn't wait to get inside and get her stuff unpacked, so that she could throw on her bathing suit and head down to the beach.

"How many rooms does this place have?" Remus asked, looking up at the house in awe, while holding his trunk.

"It has three bedrooms," Jessica replied. "There's a bedroom on each floor, actually."

Once everyone had their trunks, Mr. Jones closed the boot and locked the car doors. "All right, ladies, if you want to take your stuff on up to the third floor, the wife and I will have a little talk with the boys, then give them a quick tour, and get them settled into their bedroom on the second floor." He handed Sophia a set of keys.

The girls grabbed their trunks and ran up the stairs. The wheels made quite a bit of noise going up. It would have been easier to just pick them up and carry them, but teenage girls never thought logically during this day and age. Sophia unlocked the door and pushed it open, stepping aside once she was inside to let Lily and Jessica come in, as well.

"Hey, are these floors new?" Jessica asked, tapping her left foot on the lightly coloured wood. "I don't remember it being here last time."

Sophia pushed a strand of hair out of her face and looked down. "Oh, yeah. My parents redid the floor recently. But everything else is pretty much the same."

"Let's bring this stuff up to the third floor," Lily suggested, kicking her trunk. "I don't want to leave my stuff here and risk the chance of Sirius and James going through my skivvies."

Sophia frowned as they reached the third floor, which consisted of one big room, which had been turned into a bedroom with identical twin beds, each with similar comforters. When Sophia was much younger, she had gone through a phase where everything had to be pink. Because of this phase, the room was decorated in many different shades of the girlish color. Sophia only vacationed here once a year, so she never bothered changing it.

"James might do that," Sophia admitted as she set her trunk down on the floor and knelt down so that she could unzip it. "But Sirius wouldn't."

Jessica, being a bit of a neat freak, began arranging her clothes into neat piles according to type. "Just because you're secretly in love with Sirius and want to have his babies, doesn't mean that he's completly innocent."

Sophia stood up and went to the closet to grab some hangers for everyone. "Okay, first of all, I'm not in love with him. I just happen to have a teeny tiny crush on him. That boy is sex on a stick. Second of all, I happen to think that he and I would make beautiful babies. That doesn't mean I love him."

While some may think that Sophia was lying, it was true. She liked Sirius well enough, and had a bit of a crush on him, but she wouldn't go so far as to say that she was in love with him. She handed Lily and Jessica some hangers so that they could hang their nicer clothes up. Sophia left out a periwinkle blue strapless bikini to change into while she put the rest of her clothes away. The other girls followed suit. Lily left out bikini, as well, in a little black number.

"Hey, Jessica, you're not going to change and come down to the beach with us?" Lily asked as she pulled her top over her head, getting ready to change.

Jessica folder her arms across the chest and laid on the white faux fur rug. "I'd rather not. I really don't want my body compared to the two of you." She poked at her small bit of fat.

Sophia wasn't going to hear it. She dug around in Jessica's trunk and pulled out a yellow bikini. "Stop worrying about your fat. We all have a bit of it. Put on your bikini and let's go down to the beach."

Jessica held her swimsuit in her hands. "You know what? You're right. I'm going to flaunt what I have all summer!"

"That's the spirit!" Lily said cheerfully as she secured the back of her bikini top, before pulling on some sandals.

Sophia began cat calling. "Woo, yeah! Work it, Lily! Oww! That swimsuit is fierce!" Sophia was pleasantly surprised that Lily's swimsuit was slightly more revealing than the clothes she would wear everyday.

Lily smirked and pretended to walk a runway, while striking poses. Sophia squealed and used a disposable camera, which she had bought the day before, to take pictures. Even Jessica jumped into the pictures, once she got over her initial shyness. Jessica's bikini wasn't as revealing as Lily or Sophia's, but it made her look very cute just the same.

"Hey, the beach towels are on the second floor bathroom, right?" Lily asked Sophia, who nodded. "Great, I'll go and get them, then."

Jessica took out some sunblock. "I can do your back if you want," she offered to Sophia, waving the bottle.

Sophia shrugged. "Sure," she said as she undid the back of her bikini, holding the front securely, so it wouldn't fall. She felt the warm, almost liquid type substance hit her back. "I'll do your back afterwards," she said, knowing that Jessica sunburned a lot worse than the rest of them.

Once they were both covered in sunblock to protect them from the sun, all they had to do now was wait for Lily.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I apologize for it being mostly dialogue and hardly any description. If you want to, you can go into my profile to see a picture of the beach house, so that you can all get a pretty good idea on what it looks like. The next chapter will be James's point of view. I've been looking forward to this one since starting this fic.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Rules and Bikini Clad Babes

_**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this update. This one ran a little longer than some of my other chapters. As always, leave me a nice little review or some constructive criticism if that's your cup of tea.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Rules and Bikini Clad Babes**

 **James Potter**

While the girls were upstairs changing into their swimsuits and doing other things that girls do, James stood outside with his friends listening to the rules that Mr. and Mrs. Jones were laying out for them. The girls already knew them by heart, since they had been on vacation with the Jones's before. James however, was only half listening. He kept stealing longing looks at the beach, wanting to get out there and swim. From what he could see, there were already a few people out there. Most of them appeared to be students on vacation, but there were a few families with small children, as well.

James was interrupted from his surveyance of the beach when Remus lightly elbowed him in the ribs. He tore his eyes away from the people, who seemed to be having fun, and back towards Sophia's parents.

"Welcome back, James," Mr. Jones said with a light smile. He was doing his best to behave like one of those cool, hip parents, but he was trying too hard. James could almost see Sophia out here with them, glaring at her dad. James suppressed a snicker while Mr. Jones spoke once more.

"All right, here are the rules. I expect you boys to follow them, just like I expect Sophia and her friends to, as well. First off, there is no curfew, but no one is allowed to be in the water after five p.m. That is when the sun starts to go down, and there are no lifeguards on the beach. Don't worry, though. There are other things to do around here. The boardwalk is open until around ten-thirty. There are also many restaurants around the town for you to enjoy. Secondly, if you meet a girl and want to take her out on a few dates while you're down here, then go ahead. But you are not to bring her back to the house and, in Sophia's words, shag her senseless." He glared at Sirius.

Sirius grimaced, while James bit down on his bottom lip to keep from laughing. His poor friend had always been accused of being a bit of a ladies man. It was only because he was never with a girl for longer than a few months. Sirius's longest relationship had lasted around six months, but none of them ever reached the year mark. James patted his best friend on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Third," Mr. Jones continued, "I understand that, being witches and wizards, magic is a vital part of your lives. But I would appreciate it if there was none of that involved while on this vacation. This is a Muggle Community. However, you may use it as a last resort during an emergency, but only if it's serious. Fourth, during one night a week, the wife and I will hold a barbeque with a few friends. All of you are expected to be there. It's an evening where we all spend time together. Now, we do plan on having one tonight. So, please be here."

Mrs. Jones, who had been silent, spoke right then. "We're going to give you guys some money so that you can go to the store and buy the stuff we need. I'll make a list for you."

James, Sirius, and Peter looked at each other worriedly. Remus stepped up. "Ma'am, these three are purebloods," he said indicating his friends. "They're not familiar with Muggle money, or Muggle shops. Would it be all right if the girls come along as well?"

Mrs. Jones nodded. "Of course, all of you will be going to the store to get the things we need. You seem like a responsible young man. I'll leave it to you to make sure the girls know what to do."

James reached over and ruffled Remus's hair playfully. "That's our Remus, always responsible with everything. It's no wonder he's a prefect."

Remus smirked and lightly shoved James's hand away. Mr. Jones cleared his throat. "Anyways, those are the rules that we expect you to follow. Otherwise, you have freedom to do whatever you want." He clapped his hands together. "Now, who wants a tour of the house?"

Peter's hand shot up. "Ooh me! Me! Me..." his voice trailed off and he slowly lowered his hand when he realized that no one else shared his enthusiasm, at least not as loudly. Mrs. Jones chuckled lightly.

The Marauders followed Sophia's parents up the steps. Sirius leaned over and whispered in James's ear. "Why do I get the feeling that Sophia's dad doesn't like me too much?"

"I don't think it's you. I think he dislikes anyone who is involved with his daughter," James replied.

"Sophia and I never went out!" Sirius said in a low, but indignant tone of voice. "There was that one date, but that's it!"

James shrugged. He didn't know what to say. "I wouldn't worry about it. Chances are, it's because you're probably a bit closer to Sophia than you are the other girls."

"She's a fun girl," Sirius admitted while Mr. Jones pushed the door open, allowing the Marauders to step in.

They looked around in awe. The house was massive on the inside. Whoever had designed this beach house had been an architectural genius. The kitchen was made up of modern, state of the art appliances. There was a step that led down into the living room, which was very open and inviting. It had a very eclectic feel to it. While none of the furnishings belonged to a set, they all meshed well together. The Jones's led the Marauders through the house, pointing out everything. They even showed them the master bedroom, which was on the first floor, before taking them to the second floor, and to the bedroom that they would be sleeping in. Just as they came to the light brown door, it opened and Lily stepped out carrying a few large beach towels.

That cheeky grin that James nearly always possessed slid off his face, and he was left staring at the red haired beauty that was Lily. His eyes went from her beautiful tresses, to her emerald green eyes, down to her neck, and passed over her physique. The black bikini she wore hugged her curves on all the right places. She wasn't too fat, nor too skinny. She was perfect. Their eyes met for just a few brief moment, but it was enough to cause James's heart to begin pounding rapidly, like a set of bass drums. Finally, she spoke and the magic was gone.

"Potter, stop getting dirty thoughts in your mind," she said with one hand on her hip and the other holding the towels securely.

James mentally shook his head and smirked. "Well, if I am getting dirty thoughts, it's because you're walking around here barely dressed. I never knew you owned that sort of thing, Evans." He pointed at her swimsuit.

"I know I'm getting dirty thoughts," Sirius said, grinning licentiously. James reached over and smacked his best friend upside the head.

"Shut up, Padfoot," he said. "We must treat Evans with respect. She is a lady, after all."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Right...the girls and I are going down to the beach." She cast one last glance at James, who felt it all the way down to his toes, and went up the spiral staircase that led to the third floor.

Mrs. Jones sighed dreamily. "You know, my husband had no problem confessing his feelings for me. Of course, back then, I knew that he was the one. I didn't have any doubts."

Mr. Jones leaned over to kiss his wife. "You know you're still the only gal for me," he said lovingly.

The Marauders each looked rather embarrassed. It was never comfortable when older couples were romantic with one another. To them, it would have been like Professor Dumbledor and Professor McGonagall exchanging a kiss in front of them. That was not a pretty image to have in one's mind.

Mrs. Jones stepped to the side so that the boys could go into their bedroom. The color scheme was a soft chocolate brown with a few hints of cream. There were two bunk beds on each side with identical bedding. There was a small closet with hangers, a bureau for their clothes, a small entertainment system with a television set and a VCR. Another door led into a small adjoined bathroom.

"This was once a guest bedroom," Mr. Jones explained. "When the house was passed down to us, we turned it into a bedroom for a much younger generation. So, I do apologize for the cowboys and indians bed sets. If you'd like, we can get you all something that's a bit more grown up."

Remus shook his head and smiled. "It's a nice room. I think we can all live with the whole cowboys and indians theme on the beds."

There was a bit of giggling. The boys and the two adults turned around to see the girls coming down the spiral staircase. James and Sirius grinned appreciatively at the bikini clad beauties, who were each carrying a beach towel. Jessica seemed a bit more shy. She had wrapped the towel around her body, as if trying to hide it from everyone. Sophia seemed to be trying to talk her into removing the towel.

"Come on, Jessica. It's just James and his friends. You look hot! You were fine upstairs. Don't let these dunderheads intimidate you from showing off your curves."

Sirius stepped closer. "Yeah, Jess. Show us what you got. None of us is perfect."

"Evans is!" James chimed in, while staring at Lily.

"Shut up, Potter," Lily retorted.

Jessica shook her head stubbornly. "I think I'm going to go back upstairs and throw on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts." She turned around to do just that, but Lily grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Oh, no you don't. You're not going to hide up there while the rest of us have fun. Now, come on. Don't make me rip that towel away from you."

Mr. and Mrs. Jones seemed to be amused at the banter between the seven teenagers. "You girls look very nice," Mr. Jones said. "Boys, remember those rules and don't forget about the barbeque tonight." With that, he and his wife went downstairs.

Lily frowned. "Barbeque?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah, they want to have a barbeque tonight with some friends. Apparently, we have to be there as well. They're going to send us to the store a little later."

"Oh. Well, we're going down to the beach." Lily pointed to Sophia and Jessica, who looked like she wanted to run.

"What's wrong with her?" James asked, nodding at Jessica.

"She's pretty shy around guys when it comes to being in her bikini," Sophia said, shaking her head.

Jessica glared at them all. "Fine, you bikini Nazis. I'll show you what I've got, but you can't laugh." She slowly lowered her towel to reveal her yellow bikini.

Almost immediately, James and Sirius began to wolf whistle causing Jessica to blush very furiously.

"See?" Sophia said smugly. "You're not fat. Boys, tell her she's not fat."

James grinned. "Jessica, you are not fat."

"Tell her that she is the hottest out of all of us." This was from Sophia once again.

"You're a smokin' hot babe," Sirius said, winking at Jessica.

"Yeah. You're really um...pretty," Peter said, getting his opinion in as well.

James looked at Remus and elbowed him slightly. "Come on, Moony. Tell Jessica that she is the most stunning woman in the entire world."

"Shut up, Prongs," Remus muttered, but James gave him a smug look. Remus's blush was a telltale sign that he enjoyed what he was seeing. "We'll see you guys on the beach," he said before turning around to focus on unpacking his trunk.

Sirius frowned. "What's his problem?" he asked James as the girls went downstairs to head to the beach.

James ruffled the back of his hair while watching the girls leave, especially Lily, who had a rather nice rear end. "I don't think there is a problem. He was just appreciating Jessica's good looks, that's all." He knelt down and began unpacking the things from his trunk. He couldn't seem to get that image of Lily out of his head. When she looked at him, for a brief moment, he didn't sense any hostility coming from her. In fact, he could have sworn he'd almost seen her smile. Of course, that could have been a trick of the light. He was no stranger to how he felt when he was around her. Yes, he teased her relentlessly and played harmless pranks. But it was all to get her to notice him. None of his jokes had ever killed anyone, either. Of course, he liked to think that he matured a bit since last year. Too bad Lily didn't seem to think so. What would it take to get through to that girl that he wasn't all bad?

Once the Marauders were unpacked, they had changed into their swimtrunks. James and Sirius were going shirtless. James had a more lean build, while Sirius had the broader shoulders and the slightly more prominent abs. Remus and Peter kept their shirts on. They were less comfortable. James knew that Peter was a little insecure about his weight. Remus kept his shirt on for an entirely different reason - he was uncomfortable with his scars. James's heart went out to his best friend, who had been so unfairly cursed. Still, even though James felt sympathy, he still took it upon himself to treat Remus normally, as if he didn't have a curse. They each grabbed themselves a beach towel, and headed down the stairs and towards the beach where the girls were.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. The next one will be in Peter's point of view. I know that a lot of people don't like him because of certain events in the books, but I feel it's fair to give him a chance in the spotlight. After all, he hasn't betrayed James and Lily yet. Thank you to RedButterfly33 and MoonlightSunlightEclipse for being such wonderful betas. I ended up having to take on another beta, because Moonlight doesn't have internet at home, and won't be able to beta for me over the summer.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Shopping

_**Author's Note: As usual, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Surprisingly, I had no trouble delivering a chapter in Peter Pettigrew's perspective. I always pictured him as the quiet one of the group, even moreso than Remus. He's the type who just sits in the background and watches everything unfold, but he also has his own innermost thoughts. That's what I wanted to convey in this chapter. Be sure to read and leave me a review telling me how much you liked it or constructive criticism. I'm not picky.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Shopping**

 **Peter Pettigrew**

Once the Marauders were ready, they headed down to the beach. Peter trailed a few feet behind them, watching as James and Sirius whooped and hollered. Remus followed at a slightly slower pace, but it was clear that he was excited as well. Peter, on the other hand, would have rather stayed up at the house and listened to some music, despite the fact that he didn't know how to properly work a record player. He was a pureblood, like James and Sirius; therefore, he was hopeless when it came to certain Muggle objects. Remus was a half-blood and had been raised learning about both the Muggle World and the Wizarding World.

The girls weren't even in the water. Instead, they were sitting on their large beach towels underneath a big umbrella that Sophia had gotten from the garage. Three very tanned guys, who seemed about their age, perhaps a little older, were talking to them and making the girls laugh. Peter looked over at James and wondered what he was going to do about it. James's hands appeared to be balled up into fists and his jaw was clenched tightly as the guy with the dark brown hair scooted closer to Lily.

"He's only known her for about five minutes, probably, and he's already cuddling up to her," the unruly-haired seventeen-year-old grumbled. "What a git."

Sirius clapped James heartily on the shoulder. "I know, mate. It's such a shame, being beaten by a Muggle. I'm hurting for you."

Remus, ever the neutral one, said, "You don't know they're Muggles. They could be wizards like us."

James couldn't take his eyes off of Lily. "I'm going to find out. Oi, Evans!"

Lily turned her head and glared at James. "I'll be back," she said to the boy she was talking to before standing up and walking over. "What do you want, Potter? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

"So, are those guys wizards or Muggles?" James asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't see how that's any business of yours," Lily said in a rather indigant tone. "I'm allowed to talk to whomever I choose, and you can stop me."

James opened his mouth to retort, but wisely decided not to. Peter couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend. For years, James had tried to get Lily to give him a chance, but most of the time she seemed to be disgusted with his antics. Yes, James had played his share of pranks in the past, but he seemed to have mellowed out a little bit. Peter didn't understand, but maybe he wasn't meant to.

Remus appeared to be staring at Jessica and the boy she was talking to, who had shaggy, dirty blond hair and a tan. Sirius, on the other hand, didn't seem to care who Sophia was talking to. He had already approached a group of bikini clad girls, and was now proceeding to converse with them. Peter laid out his towel and sat down, looking towards the ocean.

James finally gave up on Lily and went into the water. Sirius followed suit, bringing two of the girls from the group he had just met. The other girls had left, saying something about boyfriends. Even Remus, Jessica, and Sophia decided to swim after a while. The boys that they had been talking to went down the beach to meet some of their friends. Lily walked up to Peter and sat down beside him.

"You're not getting into the water?" she asked.

Peter shook his head. "I don't really like to swim," he confessed.

"You don't know how?"

"No, I know how. It's just that every time I go swimming at the beach, I end up getting stung by a jellyfish or a stingray."

"Peter, that happens to everyone. Do you know how many times I've gotten stung?"

Peter shrugged. He appreciated Lily being so concerned. He was surprised that she was even talking to him, he knew that he was the least interesting member of the Marauders. He wasn't even remotely good looking, he'd never even had a girlfriend before, nor had he ever been on one date. He loved his friends, but there was an underlying sense of jealousy. They seemed to have no problem making friends. They seemed to attract girls without even breaking a sweat.

At around three, they headed back up to the beach house where Mrs. Jones gave Sophia some Muggle money to use for the groceries. Even though they could have walked to the store, which wasn't far, they opted to take the mini van instead, for it would be very difficult to carry everything on foot. Sophia drove since it was her parents' car. When they reached the supermarket, she took charge since she had shopped here more than once.

"We should probably split up into groups," she said as she began tearing the shopping list into sections. "That way we'll get the shopping done faster."

James stepped closer to Lily. "I'm going with Evans."

"Not even in my worst nightmare," Lily retorted. "You can go with Sirius, I'll go with Sophia."

Sophia handed a section of the list to James. "Right. So James and Sirius will go together. I'll go with Lily. Remus and Jessica will team up. Er...I'm sorry Peter. It looks like you're going to have to go alone."

Peter took a section of the list from her. "How are we going to find all of this stuff?" he asked never having shopped at a Muggle grocery store before.

"There are employees you can ask," Lily explained. "They'll be wearing uniforms, so you'll be able to distinguish them. Also, there are signs above each aisle that lists what's in them."

Once everyone was inside the store, they split up and headed in different directions. Peter looked down at his list. There were about eight items that he needed to get. Running his fingers through his mousey brown hair, he began going down the aisles. Like Lily had said, there were signs that pointed out where certain things could be located. As he was going down the canned food aisle, he spotted a girl with long black hair in a wheelchair, struggling to reach something on a higher shelf. Without thinking, Peter approached her.

"Hey, do you need any help?"

The girl turned, causing Peter to stop in his tracks. His heart began to beat rapidly. Never before had he seen a girl with such clear blue eyes and glossy hair. His throat became dry as she smiled at him, causing her already adorable face to rival that of a supermodel's.

"Yeah. I'd get it myself, but I'm kind of hindered," she said patting the arm of the wheelchair. She spoke with a hint of an Irish accent. "I need that can of spinach right there."

Peter reached over and plucked it from the shelf. She took it from him and dropped it into the red shopping basket, which was on her lap. "Thanks." She smiled up at him.

Peter rubbed the back of his neck nervously. It was the first time a girl didn't stare at him in disgust. "Er...I'm Peter, by the way."

"I'm Roxanne. But a lot of people just call me Roxie."

Peter didn't know what to say. He was still in awe of this girl's beauty. "So um...do you live here or are you just vacationing?"

"I live here. What about you?"

"Vacationing with a few of my friends this summer."

Roxanne nodded before looking down into her shopping basket. "Well, I guess we'll see each other later, hopefully." She reached into the pocket of her long, pale blue peasant skirt and pulled out a small pad of sticky notes and a pen. She wrote her number down and handed it to Peter. "Call me later," she said smiling up at him.

Peter stared down at the yellow piece of paper with the set of numbers on it. He could only nod as Roxanne said good-bye to him, and watched as she wheeled herself away. Peter didn't know how to feel right now. He had just gotten a girl's phone number, never mind that he had no idea how to use a telephone. On top of that, she didn't seem to notice that he was slightly overweight, or that he was a bit on the short side. He couldn't help but wonder why she was in a wheelchair. Yet, even though he had only talked to her for about two minutes, it seemed like she barely noticed her handicap, other than the fact that she couldn't reach items on higher shelves.

Feeling slightly happier than he had been a while ago, he finished getting everything on his small list before going to meet with the others.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I updated my profile and included pictures of Peter Pettigrew, Roxanne, and some other OCs. If anyone is curious as to what my characters may look like, they can go look. The next chapter will be in Lily's point of view. It will also include a small Jily moment, so I hope everyone is excited.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Denial

_**Author's Note: This chapter was fun to right. It features the first of many Jily moments that will be found throughout this story. As always, feel free to leave a review, constructive criticism is also welcome.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Denial**

 **Lily Evans**

With everyone split up into groups, it only took about thirty minutes to complete the shopping. Sophia, who had the money, was the one who paid for everything. Once they had it all loaded into the back of the minivan, it was time to head back to the house. This time Lily drove, as she was the only one with a license. James had tried to sit in the front with her, but Jessica had saved the red head from having to suffer, forcing James to ride in the back with everyone else.

When they got home and everyone got out of the car, Sirius tried to make a break for it in order to get out of helping, but Sophia grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"Oh, no you don't."

Sirius ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation. "Man, do I have to do this? There's already enough people to help. I need to go take a shower. Do you realize what that salt water has done to my hair?"

Sophia rolled her eyes. "I swear, Sirius, you're worse than a girl sometimes."

Lily had grabbed three bags in each hand, stepping away from James, who tried to take them from her. "I don't know, Sophia. You can be obsessive over your hair as well." She turned and carried the bags into the house.

Mr. and Mrs. Jones were in the kitchen. Mr. Jones was getting out some utensils and metal trays to prepare the meet on. Mrs. Jones was busy making fresh squeezed lemonade.

"Hello, dear," Mrs. Jones said as Lily walked in. "Did you guys find everything all right?"

Lily smiled. "Yes, it was pretty easy. Where do you want me to put all this?"

"Just set it on the counter," Mrs. Jones pointed. "I'll put everything away."

Everyone else came in with the rest of the groceries, and Mrs. Jones said the same thing to them. Mr. Jones took out the packages of meat and began to open them.

"If you all want to go upstairs to take showers, you can," Mr. Jones said as he spread the meat out on the large tray. "One of you can even take a shower in the master bath to save time."

James slung his arm around Lily. "You heard the man. Let's go take a shower." He grinned cheekily.

Remus, fortunately, saved James from getting punched in the throat by grabbing him by the ear and dragging him off towards the second floor. "Let's go lover boy." Jessica opted to take a shower in the master bath.

Lily shook her head, but what she refused to admit was that for a brief second, she had felt her face heat up. Just imagining James with no clothes on was enough to make her nervous. She went to the third floor, intending to take a shower, but Sophia had already beaten her to it. Still, Lily was glad, it enabled her to be alone for a little while in order to collect her thoughts.

At the beach earlier, she had enjoyed getting a rise out of Potter by talking to that boy. Yet, there was a small part of her that was flattered by his obvious jealousy. He had seemed so protective of her, it was rather cute. Lily blinked, what was she thinking? James Potter was not sweet. He was an egotistical git who deserved to be punched. Yet, those negative thoughts soon turned into images of James in his trunks. It was the first time she'd seen him without a shirt. He was skinny just like she imagined him to be, but he was also lean. Every time he had stretched, she could see the muscles in his arms bulging slightly.

The door opened and Jessica ran in. She was only wearing a large towel and appeared to be out of breath. Lily looked up, amused.

"I'm guessing you were afraid of one of the boys seeing you?"

Jessica went to the closet to choose something to wear. "I didn't think to grab some clothes before taking my shower. By the time I remembered, I was already halfway done, and I wasn't about to put on my wet clothes."

"That's cute." Lily pointed to the flowy mint-green top and capris that Jessica was now wearing.

Jessica sat down on her bed and pulled on her flats. "Thanks, my mom gave me the top."

Sophia soon came out of the bathroom too, filling the room with the scent of her body wash. "The shower is all yours, Lily," she said as she dried her hair with a smaller towel. Sophia, who wasn't shy about anything, removed the big towel that was wrapped around her and proceeded to search for some clothes. Lily and Jessica exchanged glances and shook their heads.

While shampooing her hair, Lily imagined Potter coming into the shower. He lightly pressed her against the cool tile wall, and his lips touched hers, his hands roaming over her body as the stream hit them. Grimacing, Lily banished the image and turned the water all the way to the cold. She mentally kicked herself for having such thoughts, especially about him. Once she was finished, Lily got out of the shower and dried herself off before proceeding to go back into the bedroom with the towel concealing most of her body.

"You sure took a long time," Sophia said as she sat down on the floor in front of a tall mirror. She had a large dark blue case filled with make-up beside her. "You were thinking dirty thoughts in there, weren't you?"

Lily hated how Sophia always seemed to know everything. "I just wanted to get extra clean." There was no way she would ever admit to having thoughts about Potter. She'd never live it down. "Where's Jessica?" Lily asked, noticing that her other friend wasn't in the room.

"She went to sit outside. Is it just me, or does she seem a bit quieter than usual?"

Lily frowned, Sophia had a point. Jessica was slightly more quiet than the two of them, even though she did have her moments when she could be an extrovert. Yet, today it was as if something was bothering her. "I'll ask her later," said the red head as she tucked her graphic top into the khaki shorts that she had chosen before going downstairs.

"Damnit," a voice said from within the kitchen.

Lily peered in and saw Potter standing in front of the counter island, attempting to chop up some carrots to put in the salad, yet he had sliced a bit of his finger. She stood back watching him for a few moments finding it rather cute that he was trying to do his part and help out. After a few moments, she took pity on him, not wanting him to accidentally slice off his finger.

"You have to move your hand back as you chop," she said as she took the knife away from him and gently pushed him back. "Watch how I do it." She began to slice the carrots. "See how I move my hand back a bit each time?"

James smiled, and Lily became aware that he was standing very close to her. His dark hair was still damp from the shower, and his scent was almost intoxicating. Whatever bodywash or cologne he had used, it was definitely working. It also didn't help that his shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his torso. The soft dark blue material brushed up against her arm. Lily shuddered inwardly, the sudden sound of the knife slicing the cutting board jarred her from her thoughts.

"I think you overdid it," James said, pointing to the carrots, which had been cut into very fine pieces.

Lily looked down. "Oh, well it's going into the salad anyways, it won't matter." After she threw the carrots into the bowl, she stepped back. "Well um...I have to go...uh...brush my teeth."

"Okay," James said, bewildered. "Lily, the third floor is that way."

"Right," she laughed nervously, bumping into a table and almost knocking over a vase in the process. She ran up the stairs, but stopped on the second floor, leaning against the wall.

What was wrong with her? He'd never had this sort of effect on her before. She realized that he had called her by her birth name for the very first time. Never had her name sounded more beautiful. The way he had smiled at her made her knees buckle. She could still smell his manly scent, it was all around her. She bit down on her bottom lip.

"Merlin help me," she whispered to herself as she went the rest of the way up to the third floor, praying that Sophia wouldn't ask too many questions as to why she seemed so flustered.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. The next one will be in Remus's point of view. Also, a rather dramatic sub-plot will be coming within the next few chapters, so stay tuned for that.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Barbeques and Transformations

_**Author's Note: This chapter is a bit more serious than the others. I did enjoy writing it, though. As always, feel free to leave a review. I'm lucky to have a beta who can look over my chapters as fast as RedButterfly33 can. Even though we got into a minor argument over a certain thing, I still appreciate her doing this for me.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Barbeque and the Transformation**

 **Remus Lupin**

Remus let Sirius have the shower after he was finished and went downstairs, fully dressed. In the kitchen, he could see Lily helping James with the vegetables. The clear sliding glass door, which led to the back deck, revealed that Sophia's dad was outside lighting the grill. Instead of offering to help like he normally would have, Remus turned and went out onto the front deck. He leaned against the wooden railing and stared out at the ocean. A slight breeze ruffled his light brown hair as his yellow-green eyes narrowed. His shoulders tensed as he remembered that tonight was the full moon. The other Marauders knew it, and they had made plans to disappear a little after eight, which is when they assumed the guests would be leaving.

Looking towards the bottom set of stairs, Remus noticed Jessica sitting on one of the steps. She, apparently, hadn't noticed him come outside, for she, too, appeared to be looking at the ocean. He smiled at her slightly disheveled hair. As long as he had known her, she'd never been able to control her hair. Yet, it made her seem even more beautiful. He remembered how she was reluctant to show off her bikini earlier. Yes, she was soft in a few places, but she wasn't even close to fat. He had been utterly speechless when he had seen her. The yellow shade of the swimsuit had mirrored her underlying innocence. Despite the fact that she wasn't a Marauder, he still felt a special bond with her, more than with Lily or Sophia.

Remus walked down the steps. Jessica appeared to have heard him this time, for she turned her head, fixing her deep blue eyes upon him. He sat down beside her, and noticed that she seemed to be toying with the hem of her shirt.

"Why aren't you inside?" he asked.

Jessica shrugged and began poking at a piece of wood sticking up from one of the steps. "I just wanted to be alone for a little bit."

Remus smiled at the irony of their similar reasonings for coming out here. "You okay?"

"Not really." She said it so bluntly without much hesitation.

Remus was about to ask why, when he mentally took a guess. "You're worried about the full moon tonight, aren't you?"

Jessica nodded, but said nothing else. Remus ran his fingers through his hair. It would have been better if she'd never found out about his secret, but she had and now here they were.

"Hey, don't worry." Remus tried his best to put on a cheerful face. "It's only for one night. Think of it as a really bad case of PMS." He playfully elbowed her arm. When she looked away, he proceeded to tickle her. "Come on, smile. I'm not going to stop until you do."

"Okay, okay!" she cried laughing and shoving him away. "But seriously, do you have any place to go?"

"Yeah, Sophia mentioned some caves about two miles from here. We'll just Apparate there a little after eight tonight, and come back home early tomorrow morning."

Jessica frowned. "I could have sworn Sophia's parents didn't want us to use magic."

Remus gave her a look. "I know that, but we can't take the van. Plus, do you think James, Sirius, and Peter are going to want to walk two whole miles? Poor Peter would collapse after the first half mile. The bloke's very out of shape."

"I see your point. I-Just be careful."

Remus smiled and gave her a brief one armed hug before standing and holding out his hand to help her up. The two of them went back inside and proceeded to help prepare for the barbeque.

About an hour and a half later, the guests had arrived in the form of a family of three. The daughter was in a wheelchair, so she had to be taken up the ramp, which was at the back. Her parents seemed like they could be in their mid to late thirties. The man was quite handsome, with a head full of thick medium-brown hair. The woman and her daughter both had black hair and blue eyes.

"Roxanne?" Peter said in a shocked tone of voice when he saw the girl in the wheelchair. "What are you doing here?"

Roxanne seemed surprised to see him as well. "My parents said we were going to a barbeque tonight. I didn't know you were friends with Sophia."

Sophia leaned down to hug Roxanne. "Well, it appears that you and Peter have already met. Anyways, that's James, Remus, Lily, Sirius, and Jessica." She pointed to everyone. "Everyone, this is Roxanne Garrison, she lives here."

"Hi, everyone," Roxanne said, waving cheerfully with a wide grin. "These are my parents."

Roxanne's parents shook hands with everyone they didn't know. Remus couldn't help but notice how warm and friendly they seemed. Soon enough, everyone was sitting out on the back deck becoming acquainted with one another. They balanced plates filled with grilled food on their laps and sipped the lemonade, which Mrs. Jones had made. While getting to know the Garrisons, it was revealed that Roxanne had fallen off a horse when she was thirteen and had been in the wheelchair ever since. Mr. Garrison was an accountant, and Mrs. Garrison worked at the local hospital as the head nurse.

Peter was sitting next to Roxanne, the two of them were laughing about something. Remus was glad that his friend had found someone. Roxanne seemed really nice. She was also very, very pretty and didn't seem to feel sorry for herself one bit. A little after seven, Remus began to feel that familiar tug of irritation. His eyes flashed yellow for a brief second, but luckily no one was paying attention to him. Without saying anything, he stood up and carried his paper plate inside where he dumped it into the trash, then leaned against the island counter.

The door slid open and in walked Sirius. "Hey, mate, you all right?"

Remus closed his eyes, resisting the urge to snap at his best friend, who was just concerned for him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"We can leave now, if you want. I doubt they'd miss us."

Remus shook his head. "I'll wait until a little after eight, but I can't go back out there."

Sirius clapped Remus lightly on the shoulder. "Why don't you just go upstairs? I'll make up some excuse for you."

Remus smiled wearily. "You're the best, Padfoot."

"Yeah, I know." Sirius grinned smugly.

Remus walked up to the second floor bedroom and collapsed facedown on the bottom part of the bunk bed along the right wall. That tug was still there, that underlying urge to rip something alive apart and see it suffer. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to think of something else. His thoughts went to Jessica, and that worried expression on her face that she'd had earlier. He had wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be all right, but he had stopped himself. She was too tempting for her own good, even if she didn't know it.

He must have fallen asleep, for the next thing he knew, someone was shaking him. He let out a low, almost feral growl.

"Sorry," James said peering down at him. "But it's time to go."

Remus sat up, bumping his head on the bottom part of the top bunk in the process. Rubbing his head, he stood up. Sirius and Peter were there too, waiting. "Is everyone gone?"

"They just left," Peter replied.

Remus went to the closet and grabbed some clothes. Normally, he would just take his clothes off before the transformation and put them back on in the mornings. But there were times when he had forgotten, so he always brought extra just in case that happened. Once he was ready, he nodded to the others, and each of them Disapparated with a loud pop.

The four of them appeared again on the south side of the beach. Like Sophia had described, there was a small cave set into a cliff. There were no houses on this end, nor did they see anyone. Remus sighed in relief, for he wouldn't have to worry about the life of someone else. The four of them went inside the cave, which stretched back a few yards. There, James, Sirius, and Peter each transformed into a stag, a large black dog, and a rat respectively.

"You guys didn't have to transform right now," Remus said in an amused tone of voice.

Their only response was to stare at him. James lowered himself into a resting position, his long, tanned legs folded underneath him. Peter sniffed around nervously, seeming restless. Sirius, who apparently hadn't used the loo before they left, lifted his leg and relieved himself on a rock.

Remus snorted. "Lovely, Padfoot."

Sirius let out an almost deafening bark as he bounded over to Remus and rested his front left paw on the young werewolf's leg, tilting his head in that curious manner that dogs seem to have. Remus rubbed the top of his furry black head. Each passing hour seemed to drag on forever and ever. Remus felt the tug growing stronger and more painful, soon his body temperature was almost scorching. His clothes clung to him, drenched in sweat, but because of his curse, he was able to endure it. When it was close to the time, he remembered to pull off his clothes and toss them aside. Then it happened, the seering pain increased tenfold. He tossed his head back and began to scream and tear at his chest. His entire body felt like it was on fire, his eyes turned pure yellow. His screams soon turned into loud, feral growls as his bones twisted and reset. Remus's skin was soon replaced with light brown fur, which sprouted all over his body. His face morphed and lengthened, slowly forming a muzzle. Soon, in the place of the young wizard there was now a large werewolf. He let out a low growl before tossing his head back and letting out a long, mournful howl.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It wasn't as long as I thought it would be. Jessica's perspective will be next, which will be the start of one of many sub-plots in this story. Be warned that, while this fic has some funny and light moments, there will be a lot of slightly darker and dramatic moments, as well.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Mysterious Phonecall

_**Author's Note: This chapter includes more Remus and Jess moments. Or, as I like to call them Jemus or Ressica. Yeah, I'm horrible with ship names. This chapter is also the introduction to one of many sub-plots. I hope you all enjoy. As always, feel free to leave a review commenting on certain events, telling me how much you like it, or leave some constructive criticism. I welcome all of it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Mysterious Phonecall**

 **Jessica Merton**

It was after three in the morning. Everyone, except Jessica, had gone to bed three or four hours ago. Being unable to sleep, the young witch had walked down towards the beach, and was now sitting on the sand. Because it had grown a little cooler, she had thrown on a robe over her pajamas. Biting down on her bottom lip lightly, she thought about the events that had transpired just a few hours ago. On those steps, Remus had comforted her, when it should have been the other way around. He was always putting others before himself. Why couldn't she do that? Why did she always have to think of her own discomforts? It hadn't hit Jessica that this was much harder and more painful for Remus, until after he had left with his friends. Why did she have to be so selfish? She doubted that Sophia or Lily would be feeling sorry for themselves, if they were in her position. They'd be more concerned for Remus.

Jessica stood up, brushing the sand off of her robe, and walked back to the beach house. There, she went up to the room that she shared with Lily and Sophia, and tried her best to get some sleep. When she opened here eyes the next morning, she discovered that she was alone in the bedroom. Looking at the bedside clock, she saw that it was after one in the afternoon. Jumping up, Jessica rushed to the closet to grab some clothes. The latest she usually slept was until ten. Yet, she remembered not falling asleep until a little after five. Jessica quickly ran a brush through her hair and snapped it back into a hairband before brushing her teeth to rid herself of her morning breath, and because she had forgotten to brush her teeth last night.

After putting on her shoes, she went downstairs, expecting to run into someone, but she didn't. Instead, she found Mrs. Jones in the kitchen wiping down the countertops. The older woman looked up and smiled warmly when she saw her.

"Well, if it isn't Sleeping Beauty," Mrs. Jones teased.

Jessica smiled. "I'm sorry I slept in so late. I don't normally do that."

"Nonsense, dear, nonsense. We're all entitled to sleep in every once in a while?"

"Where is everyone?" Jessica looked around, but didn't see any of her friends. She didn't see Mr. Jones either.

"Sophia and Lily decided to go browse the souvenier shops. James, Sirius, and Peter are on the boardwalk, most likely getting sick off of cotton candy and trying to win some stuffed animals for you girls on those rigged games. Remus, on the other hand, is still upstairs, sleeping. The poor dear must still not feel well. He needs to eat, too. Maybe if he got a little something in his stomach, he'd feel better."

Jessica remembered that Sirius had come outside last night to say that Remus had eaten too much and had gotten rather ill. Jessica, however, knew differently. But she couldn't tell Mrs. Jones that. "I could make him something," she offered as she went to the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of eggs, a package of bacon, and some other breakfast foods. "Where's Mr. Jones?"

"He went to see Mr. Garrison. You know, the man you met last night along with his wife and daughter?"

Jessica remembered. When she had shook hands with him, she couldn't help but notice how he held hers for a few seconds longer. The same thing happened just before they left. Jessica didn't think anything of it. Maybe he was just being friendly. He also asked quite a few questions, but she considered that to be normal. Forgetting about him, she set to work, preparing a very late breakfast for Remus.

"Wouldn't sandwiches be better?" Mrs. Jones asked as she watched.

"Breakfast is good during any time of the day." Jessica couldn't keep count of how many times she'd eaten some scrambled eggs for lunch or dinner, or some pancakes.

Mrs. Jones shrugged. "Well, okay, I think I may head down to the beach. You will be all right, won't you?"

Jessica nodded. A short while later, she had a plate of eggs, bacon, toast with marmalade, and a large glass of orange juice set on one of the silver trays. The eggs, which were scrambled, looked good. But the bacon and toast were a little burnt. Not to mention, the kitchen was now a mess. Jessica rubbed the back of her neck as she surveyed to disaster. She definitely wasn't Betty Crocker, that was for sure. Still, it was the thought that counted. At least she didn't accidentally set the kitchen on fire like she did last time she had attempted to cook.

Picking up the tray, Jessica carried it up to the second floor bedroom. She had to set the tray on a small decorative table near the door before she opened it, so that she wouldn't drop anything. When she walked in, she was surprised to see that Remus wasn't asleep like she thought he would be. Instead, he had the television turned on, and was watching a movie at low volume. He looked up, surprised to see her there.

"I thought you'd be asleep," Jessica said, frowning.

"I woke up about an hour ago," Remus said.

Jessica nodded towards the movie. "Who put the movie on for you? I didn't think James, Sirius, or Peter would know how to work a VCR."

"I did it myself. Despite being pretty weak after a transformation, I am capable of walking three feet to the television." He noticed the tray in Jessica's hands. "Is that for me?"

Jessica looked down at the food. She had almost forgotten about it. "Oh, yes. It's um...eggs, bacon, and toast."

Remus sat up a little more. "Mrs. Jones made it?"

"No, I did." Jessica shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

"I didn't know you could cook."

Jessica laughed bitterly. "If you saw the mess I left in the kitchen, you wouldn't be saying that." She approached the bed and set the tray down on his lap.

Remus began to eat heartily. Jessica watched him wolf down every bit of food. "Sorry if it's a little burnt."

"It's not," Remus assured her with his mouth full. "One time, James tried to cook for me. Let's just say that it wasn't pretty."

Jessica couldn't help, but laugh. "James being able to cook is like Snivellus actually washing his hair."

Remus smiled wearily. It was apparent that he was still tired and weak. "Maybe I should let you get some more rest," she said.

Remus reached forward and grabbed her arm, surprising her. "No, please, watch this movie with me. It's a lot more fun to watch with someone else."

Jessica hesitated before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Um...so are you really okay?" It wasn't much, but she could at least start to take those steps towards thinking of others.

"I'm always weak the day after a transformation," Remus said looking at the movie, which Jessica recognized as the 1974 classic, **Blazing Saddles.**

He seemed uncomfortable talking about it, so Jessica didn't ask anymore questions. Instead, she ate the rest of the food, which Remus had offered to her after he was full and focused her attention on the old Western Comedy that was playing on the television. Halfway through the movie, Jessica looked over and saw that Remus was asleep. Jessica watched him for a few moments. For just a little bit, it felt like old times. They had both been laughing at the movie, and even commenting on different scenes. Remus's bangs fell across his forehead and into his eyes. Jessica reached over to brush the light brown strands aside, but stopped herself and pulled back. She stood up slowly, so as not to wake him up, and took the tray back downstairs.

* * *

Three days later, Jessica was finishing lunch with the rest of her friends. Remus seemed much better, as well. Lily was talking about the boy she had met on the beach a few days ago. It turned out that his name was Cody Pantilla. From the way Lily gushed on and on about him, it was clear that she liked him.

"You should totally go out with him!" Sophia exclaimed, excitedly. "He's soooo gorgeous!"

James pouted. "He's not that great."

"You have to face facts, mate," Sirius said with his mouth full of sandwich. "Evans is a free agent. She can go out with whoever she wants." James glared at his best friend.

"That's right, Potter. I'm allowed to go out with whoever I want. Why, if I wanted to date the giant squid, I very well could," Lily retorted, glaring at James.

The phone rang at that moment. Jessica, who was the closest, stood up to get it. "Hello?" she asked after she picked up the receiver.

There were a few seconds of silence, before a rather deep voice spoke. "Such a lovely little kitten." Whoever was on the other end of the line spoke in a very low, husky and almost sensual tone.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"The little blue-eyed kitten should serve her master."

Jessica didn't know how to react. It had to be someone trying to play a sick joke. "Yeah, okay, buddy, very funny." She hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Mr. Jones asked, looking up from his plate.

"Just some crank caller," Jessica said sitting back down. She wasn't about to admit that the caller's words had sent eerie chills down her spine. There had been something in his voice, something that said the call was meant for her.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. If anyone guesses that this little sub-plot may get a little disturbing, they're right. I wanted to add some slightly darker elements to this story, even if they might be brief._**


	11. Chapter 11: Boardwalk Antics

_**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Reviews are welcome, as always. I loved writing in Sirius's perspective. He's a very fun character, and I just love how cheeky he is, but he can also have a very caring and serious side, as well.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Boardwalk Antics**

 **Sirius Black**

A week had passed since the start of the vacation. It wasn't long until everyone knew their way around town, and were soon traversing the streets as if they had lived her for ages. Sirius came to appreciate the town's beauty. There was a lot of stuff to do here. He had especially grown to love the boardwalk and the different games. Sirius won a few prizes with the help of his wand, even though Mr. Jones had specifically asked them not to use magic unless it was an emergency. Still, he couldn't be expected to follow the rules all the time. After all, what the Jones's didn't know, wouldn't hurt them. One of the prizes had been for one of the girls he'd met on the beach. He had started hanging out with her, her name was Giselle, and she was around sixteen.

Today, he was walking around the carnival with the strawberry blonde beauty beside him. Sirius was whispering to her and flirting, causing her to giggle. Giselle seemed to hang onto his every word. The shorts and bikini top she wore hugged her every curve, and Sirius couldn't help but stare. He was a guy, after all.

"Can we go ride that?" Giselle asked, pointing to the Ferris Wheel.

Sirius looked up. It would be the first time he had ridden. Personally, he didn't think it looked very special. It just seemed to go around in a slow circle. What was the fun in that? Still, he shrugged. "Er...sure." He was about to follow her when he saw James running towards him.

"Hey, Giselle," James said greeting Sirius's date before turning to his best friend. "You won't believe what I just saw!"

Sirius scratched his head in bewilderment. "I give up."

"Evans is here with that Pantilla prat! They're on a date!"

"Are you talking about Cody Pantilla?" Giselle asked. "He's very good-looking. Your friend is really lucky."

James's only response was to glare at her. Sirius decided to rescue Giselle from his friend's wrath. "Look, maybe you should just step back. It's not like you and Lily are an item. I'd say that if she wants to go out on a few dates while on vacation, let her."

"You don't understand!" James snapped. "He's not good for her! He only wants her for one thing!"

Giselle narrowed her eyes. "How do you know that? I know Cody, and he's really very nice."

"You don't know shit then," James spouted nastily. "Evans doesn't know what she's getting herself into."

"You know what? I really don't need this." Giselle turned to Sirius. "You have my number. Give me a call whenever you're not hanging around with this ass." She turned and walked off, and yes, Sirius was watching her leave.

"No offense, Padfoot, but your new girlfriend is a bitch," James said with a disapproving expression.

"She's not my girlfriend, but I'm inclined to agree with her. Neither of us knows this Cody fellow. He could be a nice guy."

James, however, refused to change his opinion. Sirius ran his fingers through his long black hair and sighed. "Would you feel better if we spied on them?"

James nodded. "Maybe a little bit. I do kind of want to see what's going on."

Sirius himself was curious, not because he liked Lily, but because he wanted to see what this guy was like. The two seventeen-year-olds began walking around the boardwalk, trying to find Lily and her date. It was crowded with Muggles, so Apparating around definitely wasn't an option.

"How did you find out that Lily was on a date?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Sophia told me," James replied. "You know her, she couldn't keep it a secret. She kept gushing on and on about Evans and that git would make the cutest couple. I'd be surprised if she wasn't planning their wedding right now."

Sirius's lips twitched in amusement. "Hey, don't worry, mate. You know how Sophia is. Next week she'll be all for Jily."

James raised an eyebrow at Sirius. "Did you just mesh Evans and my first names?"

"Yes, yes I did," said the grey eyed wizard smugly.

James playfully shoved him. "If Evans heard you say that, you'd most likely be coughing up little green frogs." He suddenly stopped and pulled Sirius behind a food vendor, which sold fish and chips. "There they are," he whispered.

Sirius peered around and saw Lily sitting at a tall round table in a small pub across from Cody. They appeared to be laughing and enjoying the fish and chips. Rock music played inside, so it was hard to hear what they were saying.

"Look at that smirk on his face," James whispered. "You can tell he has ulterior motives."

Sirius thought that his best friend was being paranoid. Lily was smart. She'd be able to tell if a guy had ill intentions. It was too bad that James was letting his jealousy cloud his judgement.

"He touched her hand!" James hissed, pointing. "Look at that!"

Sirius couldn't help but snicker. "Oh, no! Someone touched Lily's hand! You'd better call the Muggle police!"

James punched his friend roughly on the arm. "Shut up, Pads." He slowly drew his wand from the pocket of his jeans. "I'll teach that git to get fresh with Evans." He flicked his wand towards Cody, and the ketchup bottle, which he was pouring over his food, squirted all over his white shirt.

Even though Sirius would have rather done anything else than spy on Lily, he had to admit that it was pretty funny. Even Lily seemed shocked as she used to some napkins to attempt to help Cody get the ketchup off. She was unable to use magic in front of a Muggle, as it was frowned upon, and could land her in some serious trouble if the Ministry was to find out. Cody retreated towards the lavatory.

"Okay, Prongs, you've had your fun. Now, let's go. I want to go on some rides," Sirius pleaded. He was eager to try that "Barf-O-Tron 2000".

"No way," James said stubbornly as Cody came back. He still sported a ketchup stain, but had apparently used some water to get some of it off. James flicked his wand again, and the poor bloke's pants fell down to his ankles revealing black boxer briefs underneath."

Sirius had to admit that it was pretty funny. He covered his mouth to stifle his laughter, especially because of the expression on Lily's face. It was then that Lily looked over and happened to see the two of them trying to contain their giggles. She glared in their direction and said something to Cody, who looked utterly embarrassed.

"Shit, busted," James said as he ducked back down.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" Lily demanded with her hands on her hips as she came to stand before them. "Are you two really spying on me?"

Sirius and James cowered under Lily's fierce glare. She could be scary when she was angry. They definitely didn't want to be on the other side of one of her Stinging Hexes.

James seemed to gather his courage. "I don't like that guy. He's no good for you."

Lily scoffed. "Oh, really? That's the pot calling the kettle black."

James wouldn't let up. Sirius kept making subtle shushing sounds before his friend said something he would regret.

"You really don't know anything about how a guy's mind works," James spat.

"Oh, and you're suddenly the expert? What, did you happen to learn Legilimency?" Lily retorted.

"No, but I'm a lot smarter than you are when it comes to this sort of thing. Evans, you may be book smart, but you're ignorant when it comes to people you don't even know."

Sirius watched their argument like a back and forth ping-pong match with his grey eyes darting from one to the other.

"Really? Is that what you think?" Lily shrieked shrilly.

"Yeah, I do, Evans. You're being ignorant right now."

Lily nodded and turned to walk away. Sirius and James watched as Lily asked to borrow a cane from an elderly man who was sitting on one of the benches.

"Whoa, Evans, you're not really going to hit me, are you?" James began backing away.

Lily drew back and swung rather hard. There was a loud cracking noise as the cane connected with James's temple, knocking him to the ground. He cried out in pain, clutching the side of his head and looking up at her in shock. Sirius could already see a rather large knot forming.

"Do you want some too?" Lily asked, brandishing the cane threateningly?

Sirius put his hands up. "I'm good, thanks." He did not want to be on the other side of that. He had no idea that Lily had such a good arm on her. After Lily walked away, he knelt down and helped his friend into a sitting position.

"So, don't you think it's time to let it go?"

James struggled to stand, but wobbled on the spot. "Are you kidding? I'm not about to let that git win her." He started to fall over again, but Sirius caught him and slung his injured friend's arm around his shoulder. "Come on, let's get you back to the house." He supported James as they slowly left the boardwalk.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will take on a rather creepy vibe, which will be in Sophia's perspective. It'll also feature some minor "Sophius" moments.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Forbidden Desires

_**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Please feel free to leave a review. This chapter took on a slightly creepy vibe in the beginning. There are also some minor "Sophius" moments, which I absolutely loved writing.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Creepy Letters and Forbidden Desires**

 **Sophia Merton**

Sophia stepped out of the third floor bedroom, wearing a pale green bikini and carrying a towel, because she had planned to go lay out on the beach. As she came into the living room, she heard the phone ring. Throwing her towel over her shoulder, she walked over to it and picked up the receiver. Yet, when she said hello, there was no answer. Still, she could hear someone one the other end. This had been happening everyday for the past week. Sophia heard a click, indicating that the person had hung up, followed by the dial tone. She set the phone back into its cradle, then turned around to see the front door open and Jessica walk in carrying a crystal vase filled a dozen red, white, and pink roses, as well as a large envelope.

"Who are those for?" Sophia asked, stepping forward to get a closer look at the roses.

Jessica looked down at the card. She furrowed her eyebrows and turned it over to show Sophia, who read the name. "You? Who would be sending you a card and flowers?"

Jessica shrugged and set the roses down before sliding her finger across the seal of the envelope to open it. Inside was a piece of paper, which she unfolded and began to read, while Sophia listened.

 _My Precious Kitten,_

 _Everyday I lie in bed, thinking about your deep oceanic blue eyes, your sweet lips, the way your hair wildly blows in the wind. I run my hands across my pillow, imagining the soft touch of your tender skin, longing to kiss those light pink roses that are your lips. I am intoxicated with thoughts of you. Ever since I first saw you, I have thought of nothing else. I want to make you mine, and I will stop at nothing to do so. The roses that I have sent with this letter are a symbol. The white roses symbolize your fair skin, which I long to caress and bring the pleasure that you deserve. The pink roses symbolize your lips, which I love to press my own against in the tantalizing kiss that only two lovers should share. The red roses symbolize the blood that I am willing to spill to make this all come true. Even those that you are close to will not stand in my way. You are mine, Kitten. Soon, you will know it._

 _M._

Sophia snatched the letter away, and read it in silence, despite the fact that Jessica had just done so aloud. "Well, it's obvious someone has a very sick mind." Sophia threw the letter onto the counter. "Who would write something like that?"

"I don't know," Jessica replied as she picked up the roses and the card, and threw them into the rubbish bin. "I think I'm just going to ignore it. Isn't that what you do when something like this happens? I mean, if I ignore it, the person will see that I'm not interested and stop."

Sophia could see that her friend was shaken up, even though she was trying to hide it. She looked down at the gifts lying in the rubbish bin. She was about to say something, when the door opened, and in walked Sirius, supporting James, who had a rather large bump on his head. Sophia noticed that Jessica had given her a pleading look not to tell them anything. Jessica then walked upstairs. Sophia watched her go before turning her attention to Sirius and James.

"What happened here?" she asked as Sirius helped his friend to the couch.

"Lily happened," Sirius replied. "She caught James hexing her date and spying on her while she was with that Pantilla fellow. Why did you tell him where she was, anyways?"

Sophia knelt down to examine the bump on James's head. "It doesn't look too bad. Try using the Episkey Charm, Sirius."

Sirius looked around. "Where are your parents?" he asked.

"My dad took my mum out for a few hours. They said they wouldn't be back until later tonight. So, we'll have to fend for ourselves regarding dinner." Sophia looked at James. "You okay? I'm sorry that this happened to you."

James's only response was to let out a low painful groan. Sophia bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. James's overwhelming jealousy was proof enough that he truly had feelings for Lily. If he didn't, he would not have reacted the way he did.

"Episkey!" Sirius pointed his wand at the bump on James's temple. The wound slowly shrank and faded into nothing. All that was left was a small trickle of blood.

"I'll get a wet cloth for that," Sophia said as she walked into the kitchen and ran a clean dish cloth underneath some warm water, then carried it back and began to gently wipe the blood away, so that it didn't dry into his hair. She became aware that Sirius was staring at her, his grey eyes following her bikini clad frame. Sophia cleared her throat and turned to look at him. "You like what you see?" There was a rather coy tone in her voice.

Sirius smiled at her impishly. "I'd have to say that there is. That's a rather revealing bikini you have on. You were hoping to seduce me, weren't you?"

Sophia felt the beginnings of a blush coming on, but she quickly regained her composure before it happened. "Why, yes, Sirius. I was hoping we could go upstairs, right now," she said teasingly.

James sat up, and rubbed the spot where his bump had been. "I wish you guys would shag already. The sexual tension between you both is overwhelming."

Sophia punched James in the arm. "You have no room to talk. Lily totally wants you."

"What are you on? She was on a date with some other guy. She doesn't want me." James appeared dejected, and Sophia almost felt sorry for him, almost.

"Following them around and hexing the guy to death isn't a good way to get her to like you. If anything, you seem like even more of a prat."

James folded his arms across his chest and slumped back with a huff. "You don't know what it means to really have feelings for someone. You've never liked anyone in your entire life."

Sophia threw a small glance at Sirius upon hearing James's words. Did she like Sirius? Or was he just another one of the guys? For that brief moment, when he had flirted with her, she had felt her entire stomach flip. What astonished her was that she had wanted to take him upstairs and shag the life out of him. She imagined he'd be really good at it. After all, he had quite a bit of experience. Sophia could imagine that strong hot body pressing up against her as he gave her the ecstasy that she often wondered about. She was still a virgin, despite what some people thought. She had never experienced what she'd seen on the television, or read about in various smut novels.

"I've liked plenty of guys, before." She tore her eyes away from Sirius and stood up. "Well, I put on this bikini for a reason, so I'm going down to the beach." She picked up her towel.

Sirius stood as well. "I think I'll go with you. Sorry, Prongs, but as much as I love you, I don't want to sit here and watch you sulk."

The inside of Sophia's mouth went dry as Sirius pulled off his shirt revealing his tanned and lightly muscular physique. She found herself staring at his broad shoulders and his abs. She imagined that he could probably carry her in one arm without breaking a sweat. Her fingers itched to touch his chest.

'No, stop it!' she scolded herself silently. It's just Sirius. This isn't the first time you've seen him shirtless. Why the bloody hell are you reacting like this?

"I need to be shagged," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing." Sophia said it a little too quickly, causing Sirius to raise one of his eyebrows.

After Sirius had gotten his own towel from the second floor bathroom, he followed Sophia down to the beach. Remus and Peter were down there, as well. Apparently, they had been roped into a beach volleyball game with a group of teens. One of them was the boy Sophia had met the other day. Now, here was someone that could help her get her mind off of Sirius. She couldn't think of him that way. They had been close friends since their first year at Hogwarts. As much as she wished for it, it would never work. After all, they had gone on that date a few years back, and nothing came of it. That had to be a sign.

"Hey!" she called, running over.

"Hey, Sophia, want to play?" asked the dark-haired boy she had met on their first day, whose name was Alex Mason.

"How do you play this game?" Sirius asked, clearly bewildered.

"You just try to hit the ball over the net. It's an easy game," Sophia replied impatiently.

She joined one team with Remus, Alex, and some other people she didn't know very well. But since they were Alex's friends, she was all right with it. Sirius joined the other team with Peter. Someone served the ball over the net, and the game began.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Right now, Sophia's feelings for Sirius are purely lustful. That doesn't mean they won't change into something deeper later on. The two of them are very much alike, but you can also see a few small differences. Feel free to leave a comment on which romance you're rooting for.**_


	13. Chapter 13: The Kiss

_**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It features another, more intense Jily moment, which I'm sure all Jily fans will love. I'm also rooting for them, just like a lot of other people are. As always, feel free to leave a review with your opinions or some constructive criticism.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Kiss**

 **James Potter**

James stared at the vase of silk flowers in the center of the glass-top coffee table. Images of Lily and Cody swirled around in his head. She had never laughed that way for him. Two voices inside his head warred with each other, telling him different things. One voice told him that he should just leave her be. She would never return his feelings. After all, he'd been trying for a little over two years now, but it had gotten him nowhere. He was better off just forgetting about her. Another voice said that James shouldn't give up. Cody was not the right man for her, and, in time, Lily would see that. She would see the love that James held for her.

He sighed, remembering Lily's words the first time he had asked her out. "The only way I'd ever go out with you is when Hell freezes over and Kneazles fly!" Yet, James hadn't given up. Everyday, he'd ask her out at least once, and would be greeted with a similar answer. But lately, he hadn't been asking her out. He thought she would have appreciated it. She, instead, chose to spend time with someone who she barely knew. Why? After they returned home, she probably wouldn't see him again. This thought cheered him up slightly.

The door opened, tearing James away from his thoughts, and in walked Lily. She slammed the door rather hard behind her, and he winced, knowing that she was very angry. Seeing James, she stomped into the living room and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. Her eyes were ablaze with rage, and her usually well-managed hair possessed a wildness that rivaled that of Jessica's. James eyed the wand she held against her hip and began mentally preparing himself for whatever she was about to throw at him.

"How could you do that to Cody?" she shrieked demandingly. "The guy has never done anything to you! But you had to embarrass him in front of everyone, embarrass me! All because you can't let go of some stupid crush you have! You really are pathetic!"

At the word pathetic, James jumped up abruptly from the couch and towered over the livid red head. "You think that what I feel for you is just a little crush? You're sadly mistaken. You've never given me a chance! The first time I asked you out on a date, you rejected me without thinking about it! Do you know how much that affected me? I kept thinking to myself, what reason does she have to say no? There were none I could think of! So, I kept asking you again and again! But still, you gave me the same piercing answer!"

Lily scoffed, yet James was slightly happy to see that she looked uncomfortable. "You want to know why I always said no? It's because you were this egotistical prat who thought that he owned the world! I could see the way girls would flock to you. I knew that if you managed to ensnare me, I would just be another notch in your belt, another victory for you to brag to your friends about. I don't want that!"

The anger that James felt slowly diminished and his eyes softened with understanding. He reached forward and put both of his hands on her shoulders, feeling her tense and draw back, but he held fast to them. "Lily, you know that I would never do that! Yes, I may be a big-headed dunderhead at times. But I would never use you as a tool to help raise my own ego. I wish you could see that."

Lily turned her head further away, but James tilted her chin upwards so that she was looking up at him. Her emerald eyes glistened with tears, and his heart tore to see her in such turmoil. He gently brushed her cheek, capturing a tear that had fallen. Her skin felt so soft and warm agains this hand. He cupped her face tenderly and watched as her lips parted.

"James." She spoke in a pleading tone of voice.

Hearing Lily call him by his first name sent a jolt of electricity down his spine. He leaned closer to her, their noses barely touching. His lips grazed hers in a soft kiss. He could feel Lily softening against him and pulled her up into his arms, holding her tightly as he deepened the kiss. Her intoxicating scent was all around him. He knew that, for as long as he lived, he would never forget the apricot aroma of her hair, the smell of peaches and cream against her skin, the watermelon taste of the lipgloss she used on her lips. His hands traveled down her back and to her waist. She felt so right in his arms, the way he'd always dreamed.

The sound of something shattering brought James back down to reality. He pulled away from Lily and looked towards the source of the noise to see Jessica standing in front of a broken decorative piece, which she had accidentally knocked on the floor. Why did she had to come downstairs right now?

"Sorry!" she winced as she waved her wand, performing a silent repairing charm. The pieces flew back together, forming a sleek glass swan, which she set on the table. "I'll just...um...go." Jessica backed away slowly, almost bumping into something else again before heading outside.

James turned back towards Lily, but the sting of a slap caused him to stumble slightly. He looked down, once again, into her enraged emerald eyes.

"Don't you ever kiss me like that again!" she cried, before she ran out of the front door, slamming it in the process and making James wince.

He stood in the middle of the living room, wondering what he did wrong. The kiss had been so perfect, at least in his mind. Why did Jessica have to come downstairs and ruin it? No, it wasn't fair to blame Jessica. She didn't know what was going on. She wasn't spying on them. She wouldn't have broken the swan on purpose. No, being angry with her wouldn't solve anything.

Falling back onto the couch once again, he touched his lips where hers had been. He could still feel their warmth, could still taste her. He ran his fingers through his unruly hair, pulling at it slightly. There definitely was no doubt about it. He was in love with Lily.

Throughout the next few days, Lily avoided James like the plague. While she laughed and joked around with Sophia and Jessica, and even with Remus, Peter, and sometimes Sirius, she ignored him. If he said something, she would act like she didn't hear him. He had also caught Jessica staring at him with a strange expression on her face from time to time. Assuming that she thought he was mad at her for ruining the moment, he reassured her that he wasn't. She claimed that she didn't think he was angry with her, but that still didn't stop him from apologizing, for he knew how much more sensitive Jessica was than the other girls.

James laid down on the bottom of one of the bunk beds. They had never really claimed a bed, so they just slept whereever they fell. Sirius came into the room, followed by Remus and Peter. James looked up at them as they stood beside the bed.

"So, what the hell is going on with Lily and you, mate?" Sirius asked. "Why is she treating you like you're a plague?"

James sat up. He had not told his friends what had transpired between Lily and him, and, because Sophia hadn't said anything, he could assume that Lily or Jessica hadn't said anything, either. But leave it to his friends to know that something was amiss here.

"I kissed her," he replied.

There was a brief moment of silence before Remus spoke. "Wait, you kissed her? When? Where?"

"Er...a few days ago after she came back from her date with that bloke. We kind of got into an argument and, before I knew it, I was kissing her."

The three Marauders stared at him in shock. James rolled his eyes. He didn't want to listen to them making a big deal out of it. It was clear that Lily would rather forget what had transpired between them.

"So...I take it that, because Lily is treating you like some terminal disease, it didn't go over too well?" Sirius asked.

"You would guess right." James ran his fingers through his hair. "It was going so well. I thought that I had finally gotten through to her. Then Jessica came in and accidentally broke a vase, and Lily got angry and demanded that I never do it again."

Remus rubbed the back of his neck. "Wow, I kind of feel bad for you, mate. But maybe kissing her while she was angry in the first place wasn't the best thing to do."

"Right," Sirius agreed. "It usually helps to wait until the girl is really sad about something, then you slip in to comfort her, and while she's crying on your shoulder, you go in for the kiss. It's guaranteed to work everytime."

James rolled his eyes. "Really? Did you read that in a book?"

Sirius smirked. "It's in my book called 101 Ways To Get The Girl."

"Only you would write a book like that." Remus snorted.

James shook his head. Still, he felt slightly better thanks to his friends. He could always count on them to cheer him up, no matter how down he was feeling. Yet, now he had pushed Lily even further away. He had no idea how he was going to fix it.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: That's the end of Chapter 13. The next chapter will be written in Peter's perspective again. It'll show another side of Peter that may be a hint to certain future events. The chapter will also be rather serious, and may either leave you all feeling sorry for Peter, or disliking him.**_


	14. Chapter 14: A Darker Side

_**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's one of my favorites so far. Peter is fast becoming one of my favorite characters, because I feel he's so complex, and that he has his own story to tell. As always, feel free to leave a review with your opinions or some constructive criticism.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 14: A Darker Side**

 **Peter Pettigrew**

Peter stood in front of the full length mirror in the bedroom that he shared with James, Sirius, and Remus. He brushed a piece of lint off of the blue and grey plaid button up shirt that he had just put on, wondering if he should tuck it in or leave the shirttail hanging out. When he did try tucking it it, his stomach showed more than usual. Grimacing, he let it back out again. There was a reason why he was so concerned about his appearance. Yesterday, after he had listened to James confess to kissing Lily, there had been a phonecall for Peter. He had been taught how to use the phone by Sophia the other day. He was surprised when Roxanne asked if he wanted to eat dinner with her family the next evening. At first, Peter hadn't known what to say. It was the first time a girl had asked him out and seemed genuinely interested in him. He ended up accepting his invitation, and now here he was, trying to decide if he looked decent, or not.

He attempted to pull back his shoulders and give himself an air of confidence that James and Sirius exhumed effortlessly. Yet, who was he kidding? He knew that he'd never have the looks that those two, or even Remus possessed. Often, people compared him to the other three Marauders, who were considered some of the best looking students at Hogwarts. They often asked why they would associate themselves with such a pitiful excuse for a wizard? Girls who asked him out, only did it as a joke. Was that what Roxanne was doing?

Peter shook his head. No, Roxanne was different. He could see it in her eyes. There was a darker, more bitter side of him that constantly whispered, making him doubt so much, even his friends, even the girl he had grown to like. Tearing himself away from the mirror, he left the room and went downstairs. Sophia and Sirius were sitting next to each other on the couch discussing their favorite hexes. Remus and Jessica sat across from each other playing a Muggle game called Go Fish. Lily was curled up in one of the armchairs reading a rather thick novel. James sat across the room in another armchair, casting glances at Lily while simultaneously playing around with a Snitch, which he often carried around. There was a very good reason why they weren't out on the boardwalk or one of the many other places in this town. It was raining, which put a damper on their plans, except for Peter's.

Mrs. Jones came out of the master bedroom, stopping when she saw him. "Oh, Peter, you look so handsome!"

Peter felt himself blush. "Er...thank you," he said, awkardly shuffling his feet.

"Our ickle Petey-kins is going on his first date," Sirius said in a simpering tone. "Hey!" he added when Sophia hit him lightly upside the head.

Jessica looked up from the card game she was playing with Remus and smiled at Peter. "That shirt looks really good on you."

"Do you have any fours?" Remus asked. He collected Jessica's cards before he glanced up at Peter. "Where does Roxanne live?"

Peter looked at Mrs. Jones, who answered for him. "They live in a small place called 'The Garden District'."

"Ugh! I can't believe this!" Jessica exclaimed. "How could I keep losing the easiest game known to mankind?"

"So, that'll be all of your chocolate frogs now?" Remus grinned impishly at her. "You're bad at this game, you know that?"

Jessica folded her arms across her chest and pouted while Remus chuckled. Mrs. Jones shook her head in amusement before turning to Peter. "You ready to go, dear?"

Peter nodded. "Where's Mr. Jones?"

Mrs. Jones looked towards the closed door of the master bedroom. "He wasn't feeling too well, so he's taking a nap."

"Dad's getting old," Sophia chimed in.

Mrs. Jones wagged her finger scoldingly at her daughter. "Your father is not old. He's still a sexy hunk of a man. I make sure he knows that in the bedroom every night." She turned and led Peter outside to the car while Sophia glared daggers at her, face ablaze with embarrassment, especially after hearing that her parents still shagged.

The car had been parked underneath the carport, so Peter didn't get too wet. He buckled his seatbelt as Mrs. Jones came around to the driver's side and got in. The car ride was mostly silent with Mrs. Jones turning the radio station to the oldies. Peter didn't know any of the songs, but still nodded politely when Sophia's mother claimed that she used to listen to these songs when she was his age. After about ten minutes, Mrs. Jones turned the car onto a street of many large, fine homes. She parked in the driveway of the house at the very end. Peter looked up, unable to believe himself. Before him loomed a large mansion, similar to the others in this district. The house was made of large white brick-like stones with a porch that wrapped halfway around the house. From where he was, he couldn't see what the rest of the house looked like, but he was sure that it would be just as impressive.

"If you need a ride home afterwards, just give me a call," Mrs. Jones said.

Peter thanked her, unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the car. He shut the door behind him and walked up the steps, then pressed his finger against the doorbell and let it ring. The sound seemed to reverberate throughout the entire house. At first, he heard nothing, then the eggshell white door opened to reveal Roxanne, smiling up at him. She looked very pretty in her strapless light pink dress, which reached her ankles, and her hair pulled back in a sleek high ponytail.

"Peter, you came!" she said happily as she wheeled herself back to let him inside.

Peter stepped inside the house and looked around in awe. A tall balding man wearing white livery stepped into the entrance hall.

"Miss. Garrison, your parents wished for me to answer the door." He had a rather posh accent.

Roxanne nervously ran her fingers down her ponytail. "Sorry, Johnson. This is my friend, Peter. He's going to be joining us for dinner."

Johnson bowed. "A pleasure, sir."

Peter could only nod before he followed Roxanne into the living room where Mr. and Mrs. Garrison were. They seemed to be watching a sitcom on television. Peter relaxed slightly at how normal they seemed, despite the fact that they had a servant who supposedly answered doors.

"Mum, Dad, Peter is here. Can we please eat, now?" Roxanne asked pleadingly.

Mrs. Garrison laughed softly. "You're always hungry, Roxanne. Let me go check with the cook." She stood up and walked out of the living room and in the direction in which Peter assumed was the kitchen.

Roxanne nodded towards a tall winged back chair. "You can sit down, if you like."

Peter hesitated for a moment before sitting. Mr. Garrison muted the television and turned his attention to the seventeen-year-old.

"Don't be overwhelmed by the size of the house, or by our servants. Just think of us as normal people, who just happen to have a bit more money."

Peter looked at Roxanne, who smiled encouragingly before he nodded. Mrs. Garrison came back into the livingroom to announce that dinner was ready.

"Wheel me out, would you?" Roxanne asked Peter politely.

Peter took ahold of the handles of the wheelchair and did as Roxanne requested. They came into a dining room with an oval shaped table. It was smaller than he expected, but made of a very fine dark wood, which Peter didn't know. He helped Roxanne to the place she had indicated, then sat down beside her. As Mr. Garrison sat at the head of the table, two cooks came in and began serving them. Peter was used to the food just appearing magically. He had never been served in this manner before (no house elves?). Before he could try the food, however, Mr. Garrison bowed his head and his wife and daughter followed suit. Not wanting to seem rude, Peter did the same, listening as Mr. Garrison said a brief prayer. (nice touch with the prayer, from the stalker angle)

Peter soon began to enjoy himself a little bit, but in the back of his mind, that voice continued to speak to him, telling him that this wasn't right. He had even less of a chance with Roxanne than James did with Lily. A beautiful girl like her never went for guys like him. Peter tried his best not to reveal the inner argument he had with himself, as he answered questions, which Roxanne's parents asked him. Halfway through the dinner, Peter asked to be excused to use the loo. He was directed to one at the end of the hallway on the first floor.

In the bathroom, Peter stood before the large mirror, his hands braced on the marble countertop of the sink. His mousey brown hair, which had been brushed neatly before, now fell over his forehead.

"Don't you see the stress you're under?" the voice in his head taunted. "You don't belong here. You're a fool if you think you have a chance with her. You know that you'll never be accepted like your friends are."

Peter shut his eyes tightly and shook his head, as if that would silence the voice, which sounded, very much, like him. "You're wrong. Roxanne isn't like that. You don't know a thing about her."

"Don't I?"

Peter looked up and gasped as an image of himself appeared in the mirror, but the image was darker, more sinister. "You know the words that I say are true."

"No!" Peter closed his eyes and covered his ears. "Just stop! You're not real!"

He opened his eyes again, but the image was gone. The only thing he saw was his own reflection. Not knowing how long he had been in the bathroom, he walked out, turning the light off. He walked down the hall, back towards the dining room, but something stopped him. While the rest of the doors in the hallway were closed, one was opened very slightly. Peter peered through the crack. It was almost pitchblack inside. Yet, he could almost make out a desk. Before he could see more, a voice startled him.

"Sorry." Roxanne wheeled herself up to him. "My dad doesn't like anyone going in there, not even my mum, me, or the servants."

Peter stepped away from the room as Roxanne wheeled herself closer to shut the door before she smiled cheerfully at him. Peter, on the other hand, remained unsmiling. He spoke before he could stop himself. "Is this some sort of joke?"

Roxanne appeared confused. "Joke? What do you mean?"

"I mean, did you ask me here as some sort of joke?"

"I don't understand."

"Then I'll put it in words you understand, and be honest. Are you going to brag to your friends that you ensnared poor Peter Pettigrew, taking advantage of his kindness, when really you already have a boyfriend, who is also in on this little game so that you can all laugh at me in the end?"

"What? Peter, why would I do something like that?"

"Because all beautiful girls are the same! They're shallow, arrogant, they only care about themselves, and they shun anything that is less attractive!"

Roxanne didn't say anything. She only stared at him with her mouth open. Peter could see that she looked like she was about to cry, but maybe it was just guilt, because he was right.

"I should go," he said, refusing to look at her. He walked past her, leaving her stunned.

He said nothing as he passed the dining room where Mr. and Mrs. Garrison were still eating. He hoped that they wouldn't see him, no such luck.

"Peter, where are you going?" Mrs. Garrison asked as she stood from the table.

Peter didn't want to tell them that he had just accused their daughter of trickery, so instead, he forced a smile. "I really need to get back. I made plans with my friends early tomorrow, and I want to get home and get some sleep."

"Oh, well, Johnson can drive you, then. Roxanne, would you like to ride along?" Mrs. Garrison asked her daughter who had just wheeled herself into the dining room.

"No, thanks, Mum. I'm not feeling too well." She spoke with her head held high.

She certainly was a good actress, Peter thought as he left with the butler. During the car ride, he kept seeing Roxanne's face. She had seemed so hurt in that hallway after he had accused her, but that could have all been an act. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the seat as the car silently crept along the streets and back to the beach house.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: That's the end of Chapter 14. The next chapter will be a little different. It'll be written in Roxanne's perspective. I know that she couldn't be considered one of the main characters, but she's already made an impact in Peter's life, that I think she deserves a chance to be in the spotlight, even if it's just one chapter. I know some people will want to know her thoughts and feelings on Peter's reaction, and also get a feel for what kind of person she really is.**_


	15. Chapter 15: Roxanne

_**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It ran a little longer than intended, but not as long as I actually thought it was going to be. Roxanne is a pretty interesting character, in my opinion. She has so many sides to her, which you'll see. As always, feel free to leave a review.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Roxanne**

 **Roxanne Garrison**

Roxanne's eyes followed Peter as he walked out the front door. There were many emotions running through her mind right now, including confusion, hurt, feelings of betrayal, anger, and many others that she couldn't comprehend. Why did he accuse her of such horrible things? Was it true what he said? Was he really picked on all the time? Did girls really play cruel jokes on him? For the first time in years, she cursed her handicap. She couldn't run after him like she wanted to, so she turned to the next best option: her parents.

"Can one of you please drive me to the beachhouse where Peter's staying?" she asked. She knew that this was a strange thing to ask, since he had just left.

Mr. and Mrs. Garrison looked at each other, silently communicating without words the way all parents do.

"He just left. Can't you wait until tomorrow?" Mrs. Garrison asked.

Roxanne didn't want to give them the details about the argument. "We had a bit of a disagreement, and I feel bad. So, I want to apologize in person." It was true, in a sense. She just hoped that they wouldn't peg her for details.

"What did you two disagree about?" Mr. Garrison asked.

"Er..." Roxanne hated it when her parents always had to know who, what, when, where, why, and how in everything that she did. Why couldn't they just accept things without asking twenty questions all the time? "It's kind of private."

Mrs. Garrison shook her head. "You can see him tomorrow. Your father and I do have work tomorrow, and you can't expect Johnson to chauffer you around all night."

Roxanne opened her mouth to argue, but didn't see the point. Once her parents made up their minds, they rarely changed it. She folded her arms huffily. "You know, I wouldn't have this problem if you two would get me that van, specially made for people with handicaps. You have no problem buying me anything else that I want. A vehicle shouldn't be much of a problem for you, but noooo! Apparently, I have to depend on the two of you or Johnson if I want to go somewhere."

"You're being very disrespectful, young lady," Mr. Garrison said in a tone that indicated Roxanne was crossing the line. "You can see him tomorrow. Now, I suggest you drop the subject before you get yourself into even more trouble."

Roxanne bit back a retort. Her father could be quite terrifying when angered. Instead, she turned her wheelchair and wheeled herself to the stairs. She aligned herself with a motorized chair, which would take her up to the second floor, pulled back the arms and slid herself into the seat, before putting the arm down, and pressing the lever, which would allow her to travel upstairs. The chair had been installed after she'd been in her accident. She couldn't let Johnson or her father carry her up the stairs all the time. Once she reached the top of the stairs, there was another wheelchair waiting for her. She slid into it and wheeled herself down the hall to a set of cream colored double doors with long, curved golden handles. She pushed them open and entered her bedroom, which was decorated in many shades of her favorite color, blue.

After getting dressed for bed, and thanking her physical therapist for teaching her not to let her handicap get in the way of menial tasks, she turned the lights off and slid into her queen sized canopy bed. Yet, she did not fall asleep. Instead, she lay awake, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what she would say to him when she saw him again. Part of her felt pity for him. But another felt anger that he would judge her based on his past experiences. After all, she'd never given him any reasons to think that she had ill intentions towards him.

Rolling over as best she could, she faced the large window, which was covered in many layers of sheer white curtains, obscuring her view of the outside. Roxanne must have fallen asleep without realizing it, for when she opened her eyes again, sunlight streamed through the windows. She sat up and checked her bedside clock, which told her that it was just a few minutes after seven. She reached over and pulled her wheelchair a little closer, before sliding into it. Because it took her a little longer than usual to get ready in the morning, she often got up early, although not as early as seven. Still, there was no point in lying in bed, since she couldn't sleep anymore.

After grabbing some clothes from her closet, she wheeled herself into her lavatory and got ready to take a shower. There was a plastic chair inside, made especially for her. A clawfoot tub also existed in the bathroom, but she didn't use it anymore. Gone were the days of long luxurious bubble baths. After all, she couldn't ask her mother to be there to lift her up every time she wanted to take a bath. She also refused to allow her father or Johnson to do so as well for reasons that she felt didn't need to be explained. She finished her shower as quickly as possible, before continuing her routine of getting ready. By the time she wheeled herself out of the bedroom, it was a little after eight-thirty. This meant that her parents had already gone to work. But Johnson was still here.

"Miss Garrison," the butler said as Roxanne wheeled herself into the dining room where he was cleaning the table. "You're up very early. I can go into the kitchen and see it Amelia will fix you a cheese omelet." He started to do just that.

"I want you to take me to see Peter," Roxanne said in a demanding tone, holding her head high.

"Miss Garrison, I really must insist that you eat something."

"I don't care what you insist. When my parents are gone, I'm in charge." Roxanne hated speaking this way to Johnson. He had been working for her family since she was a little girl. She didn't want to pull the spoiled rich girl card, but sometimes it was needed to get what she wanted. To show that she hadn't meant to be so harsh, her face softened. "Please, Johnson."

Johnson sighed and set down his cleaning cloth. "Very well, Miss." He wheeled her to the front door, grabbing her coat from the coat rack. "It's a little cool outside this morning." He helped her into it before opening the door and wheeling her out.

"Can we take your car?" Roxanne asked. She always felt self-conscious riding in the limo. Johnson owned a 1969 black mustang convertable. Johnson often took her for rides in it, especially with the top down on beautiful days.

Johnson looked at her. "Of course." He helped her into the passenger seat seat, before folding her wheelchair and putting it into the trunk.

As Roxanne rode to the beach house, she dug through her purse and pulled out her compact to check her reflection. She wore no make-up, but was beginning to wonder if she should have put some on. Her cheeks could use some color. She began pinching them like women used to do during the 1800s or even earlier.

"Why are you pinching your cheeks?" Johnson asked, glancing at her bewilderedly.

"I saw a woman do it in a movie that took place during the 1800s. They did it to put some color into their cheeks, especially when they didn't have any rouge."

Johnson chuckled. "I'm sure all it would do is make your cheeks sore. You look fine enough without putting yourself through that sort of pain and torture."

"You have to say something like that." Roxanne smiled playfully at him.

"I'd say it even if your parents didn't pay me three-hundred a week."

"You have no idea what it means to be a girl, the time it takes for us to look presentable. Men don't have that sort of problem."

"Miss Garrison, I know perfectly well the differences between men and women."

Roxanne smirked and leaned back into the seat. Sometimes, it felt like Johnson wasn't their butler, but a family friend who she could laugh and joke around with. When they finally pulled into the driveway of the yellow beach house, Johnson stepped out of the car and came around to the back to get her wheelchair out of the trunk and helped her into it.

"I really don't know how long I'll be," Roxanne said as she smoothed out her mint green dress.

"That's all right." Johnson began to wheel her up the long ramp and towards the back door. "I'll just sit in the car listening my tunes, as you young people would say."

He knocked on the door for Roxanne, then stood back and waited. It was still early, so they might still be asleep. She was about to suggest that they leave and come back later when Remus opened the door. He wore a pair of matching red pajamas and his light brown hair was very disheveled, sticking up on one side.

"Hi, Roxanne," he said, looking at her, clearly confused as to why she was here, especially this early.

"Hi, Remus. Oh, this is Johnson, our butler."

Remus shook hands with the older man before he turned to Roxanne. "I'll be in the car." He smiled at Remus before turning to walk back down the ramp.

"A butler?" Remus arched his left eyebrow.

Roxanne shrugged, not really wanting to go into the details of her rich life. Remus held the door open to allow her to come inside.

"Why aren't you still asleep like the others?" she asked curiously.

"I couldn't drown out Sirius's snoring anymore," he replied with a light chuckle.

Roxanne's lips curled into a small smile. "So, I'm guessing that means Peter is still asleep, as well?"

Remus nodded. "Did something happen between the two of you last night?" he asked, running his fingers through his thick, tangled hair. "When he came home, he seemed really upset about something."

Roxanne wondered if she should ask Remus. After all, he was, apparently, one of Peter's best friends. Maybe he would know why Peter was acting this way. But before she could open her mouth, she heard an angry voice.

"What are you doing here?" Roxanne looked up to see that Peter had come halfway down the stairs, and was now glaring at her.

Roxanne wheeled herself towards the stairs. "We need to talk."

Peter scoffed. "We don't need to talk about anything."

"You're being stupid! Did I ever give you any reason to think that I was tricking you? I don't think so!"

He whirled around. "Oh, so now I'm stupid? Why? Because I rejected you? I get why you're so angry. This was the one time you didn't get your way, is that it?"

"Maybe you two should actually sit down and talk," Remus said, trying to remain the neutral party.

Roxanne ignored Remus and glared up at Peter, fire burning in her clear blue eyes. "You're stupid because you assume that every girl is out to make a fool out of you! But, in reality, you're making a fool out of yourself! Did you ever stop to think that, maybe, there are some girls out there who don't judge based on appearances?"

"What would you know about that?" Peter spat. "You live in this huge mansion with your parents and a team of servants! You know nothing of hardships!"

"Oh, really?" She pounded her fist quite forcefully on the arm of her wheelchair. "Do you think that being in this wheelchair isn't hard for me? I lost the use of my legs when I was fourteen! Do you realize that I can't do most of the things that I used to? Do you realize how hard I've had to work to regain at least a fraction of my independence? Do you know how many people stare at me whenever I'm in the store? I can't even swim in waist deep water anymore! I'll never be able to fully perform sexually! Yes, there might have been people in the past who hurt you, but at least you have other things. You have your friends, who clearly care about you. You have the use of your legs, which are very strong and fine, if I do say so, myself." She paused. "And...you have me."

Peter's expression softened for a brief second. For a minute, he looked like he wanted to go down to her, but something seemed to pass over him, and his expression darkened again. "Well, that was such a nice speech. You should really write it down next time."

Roxanne looked up at him, shocked. She was so sure that she had gotten through to him. If he could harden his heart against her, then she could too. "You know what? If that's the way you want it, fine! I tried to make you see, but apparently something has clouded your judgement. When you're ready to come to your senses, you know where I live."

She said good-bye to Remus, apologizing for him having to witness their argument, before she turned and left.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. The next chapter will be in Lily's perspective. I promise that Jily will actually happen soon. I'm trying to slowly build up to it, as well as work on building up the other relationships in this fic. I also plan on writing a sequel after I finish this. It will be told from Remus's and Jessica's perspective, but will also be told from the other characters perspectives from time to time, as well, depending on what his happening.**_


	16. Chapter 16: Coffee Shop

_**Author's Note: I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. It features another Jily moment, as well as a bit of drama towards the end, because I love inserting drama into my stories. Feel free to leave a review if you want to. I really do love them, and I love seeing your guesses on what's going to happen next, as well as which couple you ship the most.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The Coffeeshop**

 **Lily Evans**

Lily awoke to the sound of arguing going on downstairs. At first, she tried to drown it out by throwing the blanket over her head, but found it impossible. She threw the covers off herself and sat up. Sophia and Jessica seemed to have heard the noise as well, for they both sat up just moments after she did.

"Why in Merlin's name is anyone up this early?" Sophia grumbled as she checked the clock. "I swear, someone is going to die."

"Maybe you shouldn't have indulged last night," Jessica said with a shrug as she set her bare feet onto the floor.

"I only had about four drinks!"

Lily walked to the closet to pick out something to wear. There was no way that she would go downstairs in her pajamas. "Ladies, please, no arguing this early in the morning." She slipped on a pair of shorts and a light green button up top before running a brush through her hair, and pulling it back into a rather messy ponytail.

"Do me a favor Lil' and get me the navy blue top with the picture of the dragonflies on it and my white shorts?" Sophia asked.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You have legs. Get them yourself."

Sophia groaned and plopped down onto her stomach. "But I don't want to!" she whined. "Jessica, be a dear and get my clothes for me."

Jessica started to get up in order to get Sophia her clothes, but Lily stopped her with a look. "Don't you dare. Sophia, stop being so lazy."

There was a knock on the door before James stuck his head in. Jessica squeaked and covered herself with the blanket, as if she was naked underneath. Then again, all she wore was a large t-shirt and underwear. Sophia, on the other hand, didn't seem bothered, even though she wore a frilly babydoll top and a pair of very short matching shorts.

"What do you want, Potter?" Lily demanded with her hands on her hips. Yet, at that moment, her heart started to beat wildly, and images of that kiss swirled around in her mind. She silently cursed herself for being so affected by something so trivial. It wasn't like he was the first man she'd ever kissed.

"Apparently, Peter had a bit of a falling out with Roxanne. He really needs us."

Lily's hardened resolve softened. "What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know. He won't give us a lot of details."

"Just let us finish getting dressed and we'll be right down."

James nodded and left the room. Lily watched him go, before sighing and sitting down to slip her shoes on. She bit down on her bottom lip as she did so, and could swear that she still felt his lips upon hers. Jessica and Sophia finally got out of bed and got dressed, as well.

"That's the first time you've said anything to James since he kissed you," Jessica said, as she braided her hair while standing in front of the mirror.

Lily clenched her jaw. She could strangle Jessica for opening her big mouth. Then again, when she thought about it, she had never asked Jessica to promise not to tell. So, Lily really had no right to get upset with her.

"What?" Sophia nearly fell over while putting on her pants when she heard this news. "You kissed James? When? Where? What was it like? Is he a good kisser?"

Lily didn't want to answer fifty questions. She would rather forget about the kiss entirely. But whenever she closed her eyes at night, she could see his hazel eyes staring into hers piercingly. Every time she licked her lips, she could taste him. Whenever she even touched her own arm, she imagined it was his fingers making tiny trails down her skin. Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter. I told him never to do that again."

"Why?" Sophia shrieked. "I would think that James would be a very good kisser. I mean, I don't know from experience, but he looks like he knows what he's doing."

Oh, boy, does he know what he's doing, Lily thought before shaking her head. "You know, I'd rather not talk about it."

Sophia looked at Jessica. "How did you know that the two of them kissed?"

Jessica shuffled her feet nervously. "Er...I kind of caught them doing it."

"Did Lily seem into it?"

The blue-eyed witch bit down on her bottom lip. "Well, from what I could see...yes." She winced. "Sorry, Lily. You did seem like you were enjoying it. You were even pressed up against him and everything. I didn't see any sign of you trying to fight him off. Who knows what it would have escalated to if I hadn't accidentally revealed myself by breaking that glass swan."

Lily's face suddenly felt warm. What really would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted? Lily liked to think that she came back to her senses on her own. "It doesn't matter. My lack of a love life isn't really the issue right now. We need to help Peter."

Sophia looked like she wanted to argue, but decided to let it go, for now. After the girls brushed their teeth, they went downstairs into the living room where James, Sirius, and Remus sat on the couch near their distressed best friend. Lily had never seen him look so defeated. He seemed to be on the verge of tears. She felt an overwhelming surge of sympathy for him, that she pushed her own problems to the back of her mind. The girls sat down in the chairs.

"Peter, stop leaving us in the dark," Remus said. "It's clear that Roxanne and you had a falling out over something that happened yesterday evening while you were having dinner at her house."

Peter was silent for a long time, staring down at his shoes. He was the only one of them who was still in his pajamas. "I ended up accusing Roxanne of playing a cruel trick on me," he said in a dejected voice.

Sophia frowned. "Roxanne isn't the type who would play cruel tricks on anyone. I've known her for a while now."

"I know that!" Peter snapped. "Well, part of me does. The other part of me is saying that she's just like all those other shallow girls who have only used me for a good laugh."

"Just go talk to her," Jessica suggested, as if it was the most simple solution in the world. "Let her know that you're sorry."

"It's not that easy," Peter said. "I practically insulted her. There's no way she'd forgive me."

Lily was growing tired of this pity party that Peter was throwing for himself. "Look, the way I see it, you have two choices. You either man up and go to her house to talk to her like a mature adult, or you spend the rest of your life wondering what could have been."

"Lily's right," James said. "You do need to make a decision. From what I've seen, Roxanne seems like a pretty nice girl."

Lily's heart skipped a beat. He had spoken her first name again. Even though he was speaking to Peter, to hear him say it, even so casually, had caused her breath to hitch slightly.

Still, Peter didn't seem to want to listen to anything they had to say. In the end, he decided to go for a walk on the boardwalk, alone.

"I think it's best to let him figure this sort of thing out on his own," Sirius said. "It's obvious he's going through a pretty big change. That Roxanne girl is affecting him, big time."

Everyone else muttered their agreement before Lily frowned. "Wait, why are you guys all awake? I thought that James and Sirius would have slept until lunchtime."

"We tried," Sirius replied. "But Remus made us get up." He cast an impish glare at his light haired best friend.

"What I can't believe is how my parents can sleep through all of this," Sophia mused as she looked towards the closed door that led into her parents' master bedroom.

"They did drink quite a bit, last night," Jessica reminded her. "They probably have a hangover and are sleeping it off."

"I drank way more than them and feel fine," Sirius said smugly.

"That's because you're a freak of nature," Sophia teased, winking suggestively.

"Whatever." Sirius stood up and walked towards the phone. "I'm going to call Giselle and see if she wants to hang out today."

Lily could have sworn she saw Sophia's smile drop a few inches as Sirius dialed Giselle's number. Still, she felt no pity for her dark haired best friend. If Sophia did really want to go out with Sirius, she would have spoken up. Sirius was perfectly allowed to go out with whomever he wished.

Sirius hung up the phone after speaking with Giselle. "I'm going to go meet Giselle on the boardwalk. Soph, you want me to try and win you that stuffed crab that you've been raving about?"

Sophia stood up. "Sod off." She walked outside, slamming the front door behind her and began walking in the direction of the beach.

Sirius scratched his head. "What did I do?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You really are dense, Sirius."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Have fun with Giselle."

After Sirius had left, Mr. and Mrs. Jones had finally woken up. Mrs. Jones put some coffee on while Mr. Jones went outside for the newspaper.

"How long have you all been up?" Mrs. Jones asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Not too long," Lily replied. She decided not to be the one to say anything about Peter. If he wanted to say something to them, he would.

James stood up. "I think I'm going to check out that coffee shop." He looked at Lily. "Want to come with me?"

Lily was about to take a leaf out of Sophia's book and tell him to sod off, but she didn't. Instead, she nodded and stood up. "Sure, from what Sophia told me, they have pretty good muffins too."

Mr. Jones folded his newspaper and set it down. "Let me just give you guys some money," He started to get up, but Lily stopped him.

"It's fine, Mr. Jones. I have some money with me."

"I'm not letting you pay!" James said incredulously. "I'll handle the bill."

Lily folded her arms across her chest. "Oh, really? Do you plan on paying with your stash of Galleons, Knuts, and Sickles? Because I doubt you have any muggle money on you."

"Er...I was hoping they wouldn't notice?"

The right corner of Lily's mouth twitched in amusement. "Forget it, I'm paying. If it makes you feel any better, you can pay me two Galleons when we get back."

James scratched the back of his neck. "Sure..." he said uncertainly. "I guess that would work."

Lily stood and turned to Remus and Jessica. "You guys want us to bring you back anything?"

Jessica grinned. "No, thanks. You guys have fun. No snogging in the middle of the cafe."

Lily and James blushed in unison, before they turned to leave. Lily couldn't believe that she had just agreed to go somewhere alone with him. Then again, it was only for coffee and a muffin or two. Still, something about this small trip with him excited her. The coffee shop wasn't too far from where they were staying. It seemed to be a popular spot for other people close to their age. After ordering their coffee and two banana nut muffins, which Lily paid for, they sat down in one of the booths across from each other.

Lily took a small sip, wincing as the hot liquid, turned light brown from the amount of creamer and sugar put in it, burned her tongue. Finally, after a few moments of silence, she had to speak.

"Why exactly did you ask me to come here with you?"

"I just wanted to talk," James replied. "I promise this is not some way to trick you into a date."

"I wasn't thinking it was a date, but now you've gotten me curious."

James chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I deserve that, but thanks for coming along, anyways."

"No problem. You're just lucky I happen to like muffins."

"So I've finally found out your weakness." James pretended to laugh wickedly.

Despite herself, Lily laughed. "Yes, my one downfall is muffins. Who'd have thought?"

"So, I have a question. What do you plan on doing after you leave Hogwarts?"

"I actually wouldn't mind being a reporter for the Daily Prophet. The Ministry needs a reporter who will tell the truth, for once, instead of sugar coating everything to make everyone more comfortable."

"You're very good at honesty."

"Hey, Lily!"

Lily turned around to see Cody waving at her. As happy as she was to see him, she wished he hadn't come here.

James' expression darkened. "So, is this why you agreed to come with me?" he whispered.

"Don't be silly," Lily muttered before smiling at Cody and standing up to hug him. She could practically feel James's eyes on the two of them. She silently prayed that he wouldn't decide to hex him in front of everyone.

Instead, James stood up. "I should go," he said.

"You don't have to go on my account," Cody said. He had no idea that this was the man who had embarrassed him the other day at the boardwalk. "I just came in to get some hot chocolate to go. I didn't want to interrupt your date."

"You're not interrupting anything. There's nothing going on between us." With those words, James turned and left.

Lily watched him go. Even though he was right, and there was nothing going on between them, his words still hurt. Why did they hurt, though? Why did she feel an empty hole in the pit of her stomach after he had left?

"I'm sorry, Cody. Can we talk later?" she asked.

"Sure." Cody seemed confused, something Lily didn't blame him for. She left a small tip on the table underneath her coffee cup and walked out of the coffee shop. Yet, instead of following James, she went in an entire different direction, deciding to give James some time to himself. Or maybe it was because she was a coward, and was afraid of what would happen if she did try to stop him. She didn't have the courage, and it made her sick.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that rather long chapter. I realize that these past few chapters have taken on a rather serious note. I promise that it will not be like this throughout the entire story. I also have romantic plans for each romantic interest, which will happen in due time for those of you who just want these character to "get together already".**_


	17. Chapter 17: Investigations

_**Author's Note: As usual, I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. I'm sorry that it took a little longer than usual to release. We are reaching the climax of Jessica's stalker sub-plot, which will get more intense here on out. This chapter gets a little risque towards the end, but not enough to warrant an "M" rating. Feel free to leave a review with your opinions, or some constructive criticism.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Investigations**

 **Remus Lupin**

Remus had just finished eating a large breakfast, which Mrs. Jones had cooked for Jessica and him. Sophia's parents then ended up getting dressed and leaving to go to a cook-off. They had offered to bring Remus and Jessica along, but the two teenagers declined. Once the Jones' left, Remus realized that he was alone with Jessica. The last time they had been alone together was the day after the full moon. He had been bedridden during that time. Remus smiled at the image of Jessica bringing him breakfast in bed, despite the fact that it had been after lunchtime. He had even enjoyed the time he spent watching the movie with her, even though they didn't talk much. She seemed so much happier then.

But now, it was as if there was something haunting her. She was keeping something from all of them, and Remus was determined to find out what it was. He'd tried asking her, but she constantly insisted that she was all right. On that day, Remus got his chance. Even though they had woken up not too long ago, Jessica claimed that she wasn't feeling well, and that she was going to take something for her head-ache and take a nap. Remus sat in the living room, flipping through the channels on the television for a little while, before he discovered that there was nothing worth watching. He went into the kitchen to grab a canned soda from the refrigerator. As he was popping the tab off his drink, he noticed something in the trashcan. Setting his soda down on the counter, he dug out a handful of pink envelopes, and about two bouquets of dead roses. When he read the name on the cards, he was both shocked and bewildered to see Jessica's name.

What was inside the cards shocked him even more. They were filled with poetry, written in blood-red ink. The handwriting was scriptive, whoever had written these poems was meticulous about each letter. As Remus read through them, he noticed that they took on a rather dark nature, despite the fact that they were meant to be romantic. Many of the poems spoke of the death and decay of this person's heart if Jessica didn't agree to be his. Other poems seemed to be threatening her, mentioning some of the most gruesome ways in which she could be killed. Was this what Jessica was keeping from them this whole time? He gathered the poems, as well as the bouquets of dead flowers, and walked up to the third floor bedroom.

Remus wasn't quiet about opening the door. He pushed it with such force that it hit the wall, creating a small dent. Jessica sat up and rubbed her eyes. She took one look at Remus and lifted her blanket to cover herself, even though she wasn't even the least bit naked under the covers. Without hesitating, Remus crossed the room, approaching her bed and shoved the letters in her face.

"Do you want to explain what this is all about?" he demanded.

Jessica looked down at the letters. Her eyes widened and her face turned a pale, sickly white. "I don't know. It's just some prankster who's been sending me letters. I've been throwing them away because they were so stupid."

"I don't believe you. You're as white as a sheet. You're sweating profusely. You can't even look at me straight, and you keep gripping the blanket so tightly that the blood has gone from your knuckles.

Jessica picked at a hangnail on her thumb. "I told you, it's nothing. I don't know why you're making a big deal out of this. It's just some weird asshole playing a stupid trick on me."

"Trick? You call this a trick?" Remus asked, raising his voice. "Half of these poems are threats to you! Do you realize how serious this is? This is anything, but some harmless, idiotic prank. From the amount of letters here, this person isn't going to stop, no matter how much you try and ignore it!"

"It's really none of your business! I don't ask you about your business, so you shouldn't ask about mine!"

"When one of my friends is being threatened, I make it my business! You have no right to tell me otherwise!"

"It's a free country, Remus. If I wanted to hide something from you, I could! I didn't ask you to go snooping around and find those letters! Did you ever stop to think that the reason I threw those letters away, was because I wanted to forget about them?"

"But you can't forget about them, can you? Every time the phone rings, you seem to jump. There have been quite a few crank calls lately. Are they from this person as well?"

Jessica just stared up at him, her dark blue eyes glistening pleadingly. Remus felt an overwhelming urge to take her into his arms and hold her. He wanted to protect her from this person. Yet, how could he, when she wouldn't open up to him?

"You can't keep the truth from me forever. I'll find more clues." With those words, Remus turned around and walked out of the room. He went down to the second floor bedroom, and dropped the letters on the bed he had slept on last night. He would need to study them further. Perhaps he could find something in his spellbook, which Jessica had actually gotten him for his sixteenth birthday last year, to help him.

Before he could, however, James ended up coming home. He seemed livid enough to put Remus to shame during the full moon. James said that he didn't want to talk about it, and Remus decided not to press him for answers. Later that night, Remus was unable to sleep. While his friends snored around him, with no chance of waking up any time soon, he slipped on his trainers and went downstairs. It was his plan to sit on the beach for a little while. The clock in the kitchen told him that it was a little after two in the morning. Remus silently slipped outside, closing the front door softly behind him, and headed downstairs towards the beach.

As he neared the beach, he saw a small silvery glow. Stepping closer, he saw Jessica there. He almost walked back when he noticed that she was the one creating the silver glow, in the form of a small kitten patronus, which seemed to float around her playfully, before slowly disappating. Remus had planned on just watching her, for he'd had no idea that she could actually conjure a corporeal Patronus. The magic was highly advanced. Even older and more powerful witches and wizards had difficulty with this spell.

Remus took a step back, but ended up stepping on a stick, breaking it, and causing Jessica to spin around, her wild brown hair whipping out about her in a mass of curls. She looked up at him, her dark blue eyes narrowed. He didn't blame her. Chances were, she thought he was going to try and question her again.

He didn't. "How long have you been able to cast the Patronus Charm?"

Jessica began to nervously play with her curls. "Um...I found the spell in a book in my fourth year, and have been practicing it ever since."

Remus was surprised. He knew that she was a brilliant witch, but had no idea that she practiced magic that was this advanced. "What about a corporeal Patronus? How long have you known how to do that?"

Jessica frowned and seemed to be thinking. "It wasn't that long ago. I think it was after I turned seventeen. So, not too long. I was kind of disappointed, though."

Remus chuckled. "Why is that?"

Jessica gave him a look. "You really have to ask? You saw what my Patronus was. It's a kitten! I'm all for kittens. I even have one at home. Buy why couldn't it be a lion, or a tiger, or a bear?"

"Oh my."

Jessica laughed softly. "That's a good one."

Remus smiled. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her smile back at him. She looked even more stunning when she was happy. "Want to sit with me?" he asked.

Jessica hesitated for just a split second, then nodded. "Sure."

Remus sat down on the sand. The sound of the crashing waves filled his ears. Looking up, he noticed that Jessica was sitting down. Before her bottom could touch the sand, however, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her onto his lap. Remus didn't know why he did it. Yet, being this close to her, he could smell the seasalt in her hair, mixed in with the scent of mint and tea leaves, which must have been the shampoo she used. In the crescent moonlight, he could see small goosebumps on her arms, and pulled her against him.

"R-Remus?" Jessica asked in a trembling voice. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"You're cold. I just want to keep you warm, that's all," Remus replied casually. Yet, his heart was pounding rapidly. He would be surprised if Jessica couldn't feel it through his pajama top. "Also, I didn't want you getting your butt dirty."

"I don't mind getting a little dirty." Jessica's hand flew to her mouth after she said that. "That sounded wrong. I didn't mean it that way. What I meant was that I'm okay with being a little filthy. Damn, that didn't sound much better.

Remus tickled her side, causing her to jump slightly and giggle. His hand lightly grazed her skin underneath her pajama top as he tickled her. He felt her gasp slightly, and tremble. Her pajama top was so thin, that he could see the outline of her frame through it. Remus found himself longing to touch her, to press his lips against her sweet-smelling skin, and even explore her more intimate places. As Remus gently caressed her side, he could feel himself becoming aroused. Jessica must have felt this, for she cringed.

"Sorry," Remus said, feeling guilty. Here she was, underneath a lot of stress, and his body was succumbing to fleshly desires.

"I-It's all right. I think we should go back inside, though." Jessica stood up and brushed herself off. Remus did the same.

As he followed her, he struggled to shake off the urge that he was still feeling. He couldn't deny it. While she was sitting on his lap, he had wanted her. She had been so near. Once they were back inside, they bid each other good night and went to their separate bedrooms, despite the fact that there was a part of Remus that wished she could sleep with him.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. The next chapter will be in Jessica's point of view.**_


	18. Chapter 18: The Kitten

_**Author's Note: This is just a brief warning. The following chapter contains details of images that readers might find very disturbing. Viewer discretion is advised. That being said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Feel free to leave me a review, as always.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 18: The Kitten**

 **Jessica Merton**

For the next few days, after the night on the beach, Jessica found herself thinking of Remus, and what had almost transpired. What surprised her, was that she enjoyed his touch, and the way he sent electric tingles up her spine when his fingers had lightly grazed her sides. She had wanted him to slowly remove her thin pajamas and take her right there on the sand. Jessica had found herself disappointed when it didn't happen. (she's not the only one! :P) She didn't know what had been happening to her that night. She had thought about that sort of thing before. After all, she was a fully grown young woman. Yet, she had never thought of it so intensely. Usually, it was just a passing thought. Jessica wasn't the kind of girl to just let someone make love to her without thinking.

Jessica had also started to relax a bit. The sinister letters and flowers had stopped coming. Maybe the person who was harassing her had finally decided to stop. During that afternoon, everyone was doing various things. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had gone to one of the many fast food places in town, in order to clog their arteries with greasy hamburgers and french fries, but they had been gone for a while. So, it was possible that they would be back really soon. Lily and Sophia had decided to visit the souvenier shops. They had asked Jessica if she wanted to go with them, but she declined. Instead, she had the urge to go for a swim. She came downstairs wearing a black one piece swimsuit with a sheer sarong tied around the waist. A few wisps of curly hair had escaped from the bun atop her head. As she came outside, she noticed what seemed like a package on the bottom most landing.

After hesitating for a second, she slowly walked down the stairs, and stopped in front of it. Jessica looked down at the name, and her heart stopped. On the package, in a very familiar scriptive writing, was her name. Her first thought was to throw it away without opening it, but her accursed curiosity got the better of her. She ripped the tape off of the cardboard box and lifted the flaps. Immediately, she covered her nose, catching a rotten scent that made her stomach turn. Jessica removed the many layers of pink tissue paper. What she saw at the bottom made her drop the box. Out tumbled a small kitten. The overwhelming rotting smell told Jessica that it had been dead for some time now. Someone had gutted it, and most of its insides were hanging out. It's glassy eyes stared eerily up at the clear blue sky. Bile built up in Jessica's throat, and, in a split second, she was retching as her lunch was spilled all over the ground.

Jessica's nose was running and tears were streaming down her cheeks as she sank to her knees. Why? Why couldn't this person leave her alone? The sick bastard had killed a kitten and then had left it on the porch as a present for her. Inside the box was a warped heart. It looked like it had been drawn with the blood of the kitten. Jessica threw up once again, even though she thought she'd had nothing left to release. She couldn't bring herself to look at the poor kitten. What kind of person would kill an innocent animal in such a brutal manner?

Someone touched her shoulderblade, causing her to jump. She turned around and saw the Marauders standing behind her. Remus was the one who had touched her. Jessica flew into his arms, and began to sob hysterically.

"Oh, Merlin," Sirius said in shock, covering his mouth and nose to shield himself from the smell. James and Peter did the same thing, as well.

Jessica clung to Remus, clutching the front of his shirt. Her knees felt weak, and she found herself about to collapse, but Remus lifted her with one arm underneath her knees, and the other supporting her shoulders.

"Can one of you please bury the poor thing?" Remus asked in a strange and rather tight tone of voice.

"I'll do it," James volunteered. He took his wand from his pocket and silently levitated the kitten.

Remus brought Jessica into the living room and laid her on the couch before retreating to the kitchen for a cold washcloth. Sirius and Peter sat in two of the chairs looking at her with a great deal of concern. The young light-haired wizard returned with a folded white rag and draped it over Jessica's forehead.

Not long after, the emotional trauma caused her to black out. She didn't know how long she was unconscious. By the time she started to regain consciousness, she could hear voices around her.

"Why would someone target Jessica?" Lily's voice asked.

"There's no way of telling." Remus's voice spoke. "I found the letters in the trash one day, along with some flowers. I ended up finding a Revelo Ultimum spell in my book. Yet, the information it revealed was rather vague."

"What did it say?" James asked.

"Well, from what has was revealed to me, the suspect is most definitely an older male, between his late thirties and early forties. That's not much to go off of. We've met quite a few of Sophia's parents friends who are around that age."

"So, it has to be someone who has met Jessica before," Sophia deduced.

"Hey, I think she's coming to," Lily whispered.

Jessica felt a warm hand brush her hair off her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw Remus staring down at her. She realized that her head was on his lap, but this seemed like a minor detail. Remus removed the damp washcloth from her forehead, allowing her to slowly sit up. As her vision slowly slid back into focus, Mrs. Jones came into the living room with a tray carrying a plate with toast and marmalade and a glass of apple juice.

"You should really eat something, dear," Mrs. Jones said as she placed the tray over Jessica's lap. "The police will be here shortly to ask some questions, and to collect the evidence."

Jessica just stared down at the plate of food. She felt that anything she tried to swallow wouldn't stay down for long.

"Just eat a little bit," Remus pleaded, squeezing her hand gently.

Jessica picked up the toast and slowly began to eat, taking tiny bites. Lily sat on the other side of her, holding the glass of apple juice while Jessica took small sips through the swirly straw. She had finished about half of the toast and most of the juice by the time the police arrived. Like Mrs. Jones predicted, they asked her a few questions. Jessica answered them the best she could while resting her head on Lily's shoulder. Remus had gone upstairs to get the letters and dead flowers for the police to use as evidence.

"This has happened before," one of the officers said as he accepted the evidence from Remus, who came back downstairs after a few minutes. "About a year back, a girl went missing. Before that, she was receiving strange and grotesque gifts in the mail, similar to you. Not long after, she was kidnapped. They never found her."

Jessica stared at the officer. Why was he telling her this? Didn't he know that it would just freak her out more? Remus placed his arms comfortingly around Jessica's shoulders.

"Is there a chance of the culprit being discovered?"

"We'll have to take this evidence to the lab and analyze it. If the person was careless, he or she might have left clues such as fingerprints, strands of hair, anything. Until the culprit is found and caught, however, I would suggest that someone is with you, or nearby at all times. When you go somewhere, always have at least one person with you. It might also be wise for you to carry around pepper spray, as well. If you can't get pepper spray, then perfume would work fine."

Jessica could only nod. The officers asked a few more questions, before collecting the evidence, and leaving.

"Now, dear, don't you worry," Mrs. Jones said. "We're going to take very good care of you."

"Er...Jessica...I know this isn't the right time to ask, but those plans we all made to go to that club on Friday night, would you still want to go?" Sirius asked. "You don't have to, if you don't want to."

Remus glared at Sirius. "Seriously? After all that Jess has been through, you're seriously worried about whether or not she's coming to the club?" He drew her to him, protectively.

"Sorry, mate," Sirius said scratching his head embarrassedly.

"It's all right, Sirius," Jessica said. "The truth is, I kind of forgot about our night out. But, I suppose that if all of you are with me, there isn't much of a chance of anything happening to me. Can I think about it, though?" Part of her did still want to go. She didn't want to let what was happening prevent her from having the fun she deserved to have.

Sirius agreed, apologizing again for seeming so insensitive. For the rest of the day everyone stayed home with Jessica. They tried their best to take her mind off of what was happening. James and Sirius acted like their usual goofy selves. Sophia gave her a manicure and a pedicure. Lily played around with her hair, experimenting with different hairstyles. Remus had turned on the television so that she could watch her favorite sitcom, which was on right now, called Three's Company. Even Peter had managed to forget his own problems for a little while and did his part in trying to cheer her up. Jessica loved each and every one of them for doing this, but in the back of her mind, she still felt an overwhelming sense of fear that this would all get much worse, before it got better.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will also be in Jessica's point of view.**_


	19. Chapter 19: The Club

_**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It ran a little longer than I intended it to be. I did have fun writing it, because our protagonists did deserve a night out. As always, feel free to leave a review.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 19: The Club**

 **Jessica Merton**

For the next five days, there was always someone with Jessica. If she went to the beach, someone always accompanied her. If she went out for a bite to eat, there was someone right by her side. Everyone took turns watching after her. While Jessica appreciated the fact that they were very concerned for her safety, after a while it got rather annoying. No matter how much she insisted that no one was going to come into the lavatory and kidnap her, since there was no window, someone always stood guard outside just so they could hear her in case she screamed.

Jessica's stalker had stopped sending her gifts, but it didn't help that the evidence had yielded no results. She called them three, sometimes four times a day. The police even came back two more times to ask questions, but Jessica had already told them everything she knew. She had no idea who it could be. She was pretty confident that she had met this person before. But she was unable to suspect anyone. All of Mr. and Mrs. Jones's friends seemed to be respectable citizens in this town. Jessica secretly hoped that the person had given up. But, deep down inside, there was a small part of her that had a feeling he was just biding his time.

Finally, it was six o'clock on Friday evening. They would all be heading to the club at around eight. While the boys had already showered and gotten dressed in less than thirty minutes, the girls still had a lot to do. The third floor bedroom looked like a hurricane had struck it. There were clothes all over the beds, the floor, everywhere. It was impossible to tell what belonged to who.

"Whoa," Sirius said as he peeked into the room. "This is why I'm glad that I'm not a girl."

"Go away, Sirius." Sophia flicked her wand, causing the door to slam, and almost catching his fingers if he hadn't pulled them away at the last second.

Jessica had noticed there seemed to be a little hostility coming from Sophia in regards to Sirius. He, of course, didn't seem to notice a thing. He usually went out every chance he got with Giselle. Personally, Jessica didn't see what was so great about her. Yes, she was very attractive, but she came off as very stuck-up. But Jessica didn't want to worry about Sophia's problems right now. She just wanted to have fun tonight.

"What do you think of this?" Lily asked while one hand held up a dark green one-shouldered top, as the other hand curled her hair with a curling iron.

"It looks cute." Jessica slipped a strapless dark blue dress with white polka dots over her legs. Sophia came forward to help zip up the back. After Jessica slipped on her matching heels, she felt like she was ready.

"What about your hair, and your make-up?" Sophia asked.

Jessica tugged at her hair, which seemed to be channeling evil spirits. "I'll just put it up. Plus, you know I'm not big on make-up."

Sophia and Lily looked at each other, then back at Jessica. Grins formed on her friends' faces as they approached her. Jessica was soon forced to sit down, facing away from the mirror, while Sophia worked on her hair, and Lily did her make-up. Even though Jessica protested, she had to admit that it felt nice being pampered like this. Once the two girls finished, Jessica was allowed to turn around and look at herself in the mirror.

She gasped at what she saw. Her usually wild hair had been tamed and now lay over her shoulders in soft, light brown curls. Lily had used red lipliner and red lipstick to make her lips look fuller. Her eyes sparkled with silver eyeshadow, and her eyelashes were curled upwards like small fans, thanks to the eyelash curler. Jessica had no idea that she could even look like this.

"See," Lily said as she straightened one of Jessica's curls. "It only took a little hair care and make-up, but you look stunning." She walked to a small jewelry box that was sitting on top of the dresser and grabbed a silver necklace with a sapphire butterfly pendant on the end. "You can wear this with the dress."

Sophia had also grabbed some silver hoop earrings for Jessica as well. Once Jessica had put on both pieces of jewelry, she was ready. Lily and Sophia put some last minute touches to their hair and make-up, before they were ready. Jessica had to admit that Lily looked pretty in her one shouldered dark green top and her fitted black pants. Sophia was a sensation in her red off the shoulder dress that hugged her every curve.

"The boys are probably getting impatient," Lily said as she grabbed her black purse.

"They can wait a little longer," Sophia scoffed as she sprayed some perfume on her neck and wrists.

"That's it, Sophia," Jessica said firmly. "I don't care if you are mad at Sirius. You're kind of being a Betty Buzzkill right now, and I want to have fun tonight. So, whatever issues you have with Sirius and his girlfriend, you can put it behind you for one night!"

Sophia seemed taken aback by Jessica's sudden aggressiveness. "Since when did you grow claws, Jess?"

"Since five minutes ago. Now, come on. These heels are already starting to hurt my feet."

The girls made their way downstairs the best they could, while trying not to trip over their heels. The boys were in the livingroom, waiting. Mr. and Mrs. Jones were the first to see Lily, Sophia, and Jessica. Mrs. Jones beamed, but Mr. Jones frowned at Sophia's outfit choice.

"You girls look so beautiful!" Mrs. Jones squealed. "I have to get my camera!"

Jessica caught Remus staring at her in what seemed to be awe. Even though he said nothing, she still felt like the most beautiful person here.

"Sophia, that dress is way too tight on you. Please go upstairs and change," Mr. Jones said firmly.

Sophia gave her father a look. "Stop being such a typical dad. What I'm wearing is modest compared to what other girls will be wearing."

Mrs. Jones returned with a camera. Everyone posed in front of the fireplace, giving their best smiles. She took a few more pictures before it was time for them to leave.

"Who will be the designated driver?" Mr. Jones asked as he dug the car keys out of his pocket.

"I will," Remus replied. "I've never been big on drinking."

Sirius ruffled Remus's hair. "That's our Moony, always taking one for the team."

Remus playfully shoved Sirius's hand away. "Don't expect me to carry you out of the club when you get so wasted that you can't even stand, let alone walk."

Everyone soon piled into the minivan. After some last minute instructions from Mr. Jones, as well as another plea that Sophia changer her dress, which she refused to do, they were on their way to the club.

"So, this is a place where muggles go to dance?" James asked when they arrived at the club. Music could be heard inside, creating a pulsating rhythm.

"That's basically it," Lily replied as she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the car.

Everyone else followed suit. Two bouncers standing outside checked their IDs before letting them in. No one under the age of seventeen was allowed to enter.

"Sirius!" Giselle, who was also at the club, hugged Sirius and kissed him fully on the lips.

Jessica grimaced and looked at Sophia, but she had apparently already started talking to someone else, and wasn't even paying attention.

Lily went to the bar to buy drinks for everyone. While she did that, the others claimed a lounge area upstairs for themselves, bobbing their heads to the music.

"I need to dance," Sophia said standing up. She grabbed Jessica by the arm and pulled her onto the dance floor.

At first, Jessica didn't know what to do. She wasn't exactly the best dancer and felt awkward, but she soon got the hang of it and was swinging her hips to the beat of the music. Pretty soon, after those who decided to indulge had a few drinks had them in their system, they were all out on the dance floor, dancing with each other, and even dancing with other people that they didn't even know.

Jessica had no idea how much time had passed. It had to have been a few hours. She began to feel nauseous, and like she was about to pass out from consuming too much alcohol. She tapped on the shoulder of the one sober person she knew: Remus.

"I don't feel so good!" she yelled over the music.

"You don't feel good?"

Jessica shook her head.

Remus took her by the hand and led her back upstairs to the lounge area, supporting her by the waist. On the couch, she laid down with her head in his lap while he smoothed her curls away from her forehead.

"You drank a bit too much, didn't you?" Remus asked teasingly.

Jessica only groaned before she lifted her eyes and looked up at him. "Why didn't you do anything to me on the beach the other night?" She had no idea where that question came from. It had to be massive amounts of alcohol in her system talking.

"You're drunk, Jess. Just lay back and go to sleep. I'll stay here with you."

"I don't want to." Jessica pouted. "Do you not think I'm pretty enough?"

"You're beautiful, but you also don't know what you're saying. How about a glass of seltzer water? I can flag down a waitress."

"No. You don't really like me. I'm nothing, but a burden to you."

"What's going on here?" a deep voice asked.

Jessica lifted her head slightly and, through her blurred vision, saw Mr. Garrison standing before them. He seemed to be holding a cocktail glass with some kind of red liquid. He looked very handsome in his grey suit and patterned navy blue tie. His hair was brushed back neatly.

"Hi, Mr. Garrison," Remus said politely. "Jessica here just had too much to drink. I'm thinking about taking her home."

"Well, look, my car is right outside. I can take her, if you want me to."

"I don't know. I really don't want her to throw up on your seats."

"If she does, it's perfectly all right. I need to take those seats to get cleaned, anyway."

"You promise that you'll take her straight to the Jones's?"

"I give you my word as a respectable gentleman."

"All right, Jess?"

Jessica looked up at Remus. "Whaddya want?"

"Mr. Garrison is going to take you home. I want you to get some rest, okay?"

"I heard you. I'm not exactly deaf, you know."

"Of course you're not," Mr. Garrison said kindly as Remus helped Jessica sit up.

Jessica was helped to Mr. Garrison's car. She leaned back against the dark brown leather seat and closed her eyes.

"I'll make sure she gets home safely," Mr. Garrison assured Remus as the young wizard buckled Jessica's seatbelt.

"Feel better, Jess," Remus said softly.

Jessica only murmured in response as Remus shut the door for her. Soft rock music played on the radio as Mr. Garrison drove. Suddenly something cold and wet was forcefully pressed against her face. Before Jessica had time to register what it was, everything went dark.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I hope that everyone enjoyed that chapter. As you can see, it ended on a rather bad note. The next chapter will be a little different, as it will include sections with everyone's perspective, and therefore, might be a little longer. It'll also include the stalker's perspective.**_


	20. Chapter 20: Hostage

_**Author's Note: This chapter is a little different, as it includes nearly everyone's perspective, which is separated by line breaks. I would also like to warn everyone that there are some suggestive themes in this chapter. I tried to remain as vague as possible, and still keep the T rating. If anyone thinks that this chapter should be promoted to "M", then feel free to message me, or leave it in your review. That being said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Hostage**

Mr. Garrison lit a cigarette as he stared down at the unconscious form, which belonged to Jessica. She looked so exquisite lying there, almost like a fragile porcelain doll. The first time he had laid eyes upon her was still fresh in his mind. When he had gone to sleep that night after the barbeque, he was plagued with visions of her dancing in his dreams. He couldn't sit around and do nothing. He had waited a few days to call her. He took to calling her his little kitten, for that's what she reminded him of, a meek blue-eyed kitten. After that, came the gifts in the forms of roses and letters, which contained poems. Yet, that didn't seem to be good enough for the little kitten.

He had seen her throughout town, usually in the company of her two female friends, but also in the company of Remus. Mr. Garrison had never seen his kitten smile so much. Why did she prefer such a boy? The shabby state of his clothes indicated that he didn't have very much money. He could never make her happy. Mr. Garrison continued to send gifts and call almost everyday. Yet, she still continued to reject him. Why couldn't she love him? He had to make her see somehow. If he couldn't have her, then no one else would. That was why he had sent the dead kitten, as a symbol of what he would do to her if she didn't become his.

Even that didn't work. Now, her friends were suspicious, especially Remus. Now, whenever she had gone somewhere, she was always in the company of someone, watching closely over her. He thought he had lost his chance. Then, fate seemed to smile down upon him. He happened to find her in the nightclub, completely intoxicated. He had used his gentlemanly charms to talk Remus into letting him take her home. It had taken every once of his willpower not to reveal the anger that he felt when he saw his kitten with her head in the boy's lap. His kitten had had a little too much milk, and didn't know which way was up or down. This was the perfect opportunity.

Now he stood within a cellar, which was underneath a concealed trapdoor in his office. The only light was a small candle set into a holder in the wall. Tossing the cigarette onto the ground, and stepping on it, he approached her and knelt down in front of her. She looked like an angel, sleeping there. He had bound her hands and feet with thick ropes, decreasing the chances of her being able to escape. He longed for her to open her beautiful deep blue eyes, to hear his name on her lips. He had to teach her a lesson. She had rejected him for the last time, and now she would pay. His prayers were answered as she let out a small groan, a sign that she was coming out of unconsiousness, followed by her eyes slowly opening.

* * *

It was three in the morning when everyone decided to leave the club. Sirius came out with his arm wrapped around Sophia's waist. The two of them had had quite a bit to drink, and it wasn't long until he had pulled her down onto his lap and began snogging with her very passionately on the lounge while she straddled him, her skirt riding up to reveal her black lacy underwear. Now, he had climbed into the very back seat of the minivan with her, took her into his arms, and began to snog her again, feeling the urge to take her right then and there, everyone else be damned.

* * *

"Seriously, if those two start start shagging in the backseat, I'm getting out and walking," Lily muttered. Every time she had looked at them throughout the night, they were practically grinding against each other. Lily was surprised that the two of them hadn't started shagging in the club. They were certainly walking that line. At one point, Lily was certain she saw Sophia's left breast pop out, and Sirius fondle it.

"It kind of turns you on, doesn't it?" James slurred slightly as he winked at her.

"Not even close. I don't mind Sirius and Sophia getting lucky, but they could wait until they're alone in your room."

"But then that would mean we would have to witness it," James reminded her.

"Better you than me."

"Come on, Lil, (don't change that, it was intentional Why would I change it?) please don't put me through that. I've seen enough of Sirius's naked arse to be able to draw a very detailed picture."

Lily snickered. "I don't even know why you're looking in the first place."

"Because, it's impossible not to look at it."

"Hm...I see what you mean." Lily turned her head to peek at the very back where Sirius practically had his hand up Sophia's dress. "It is quite nice."

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Remus managed to get them home safely. He hoped, for Sirius's sake, that Mr. Jones wasn't awake. From the way his best friend was intertwined with Sophia, he didn't plan on stopping any time soon. Remus was afraid that a brawl would start between Sophia and Giselle, but since Giselle had also ended up in the arms of someone else at the club, it was safe to say that she was probably too drunk to care. Remus had asked her if she wanted him to give her and the guy a ride back to her house, but she declined, saying that she had a designated driver of her own.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out. Everyone else followed suit. Sirius and Sophia were giggling as they stumbled up the steps.

"Seriously, stop, Sirius," Sophia whispered in a slurred tone. "My dad might be awake."

"I don't give a rat's arse!" Sirius yelled loudly. "That man needs to get the stick out of his butt when it comes to me!"

"Shhh!" Lily and James hissed in unison.

"You shhhh!" Sirius argued.

* * *

In a million years, Sophia never thought she would be snogging Sirius. Maybe she was exaggerating the level of intoxication that she was experiencing right now. Even though she'd had a few drinks, it still hadn't been enough to make her lose sight of what was happening around her. She was fully aware of Sirius's lips upon hers, of his hand on the small of her back, of the very taste of him. The man could really kiss. At times, he kissed her slowly, like a lazy summer day in July. Other times, it was with such urgent passion that it left her head spinning.

"Hey, Lily, can you stay down here for a little while?" she asked. "Sirius and I are about to go upstairs and shag like rabbits."

"Thanks for the mental image," Lily muttered. "But what about Jessica? I doubt she wants to be subjected to that."

"She's probably in a coma right now. The girl could never handle her alcohol. You know she gets buzzed off of just one beer, and she was drinking the hard stuff tonight."

"Yeah, sure. You're lucky that your dad decided not to wait up."

Sophia thanked Lily and took Sirius's hand and led him all the way up to the third floor. Sirius lifted her against the door as he began kissing her neck. She sighed with passionate abandon as he slowly unzipped her dress before pushing the door open and allowing the two of them to step inside.

"Hey, Jessica isn't here," he whispered.

Sophia spun around to face three empty beds. Holding her dress against her bosom, she turned the light on, becoming temporarily blinded by the bright light. Just like Sirius had said, Jessica wasn't in any of the beds.

"Shit!" Sophia cursed as she ran out of the room, still clutching her dress and down the stairs where everyone was hanging out in the living room.

"You guys, Jessica isn't in her bed!"

Sophia would never forget, as long as she lived, the expression on Remus's face when she said this.

* * *

Jessica struggled against her bindings, wincing as the ropes cut into her flesh. She looked up at her stalker and kidnapper. She had never suspected that Mr. Garrison would be the one who was doing this to her. He had seemed like such a respectable gentleman. She opened her mouth and began to scream until her voice ran hoarse.

"It won't do you any good to scream," he said in a calm tone of voice, yet there was a crazed expression in his eyes. "My wife and daughter are out of town, and I gave my butler the night off. There will be no one coming to your rescue."

She cringed as he caressed her cheek before slowly sliding his hand down her neck and towards her breasts. "Don't touch me!" she hissed, glaring up at him with the utmost hatred that she'd ever felt for anyone.

His response to her rejection was a stinging slap across her face. He grabbed her roughly by the hair, causing her to cry out and lifted her up so that she was face to face with him.

"You listen to me, you little wench! You are mine whether you know it or not! I'm not going to let you reject me like you did my gifts!"

Before she could say anything, his lips crushed hers forcefully, bruising her mouth. She struggled against him, crying out when he bit down hard on her bottom lip, drawing blood. The second he pulled back, she took the chance and drew her head back, and brought it forward headbutting him. The impact was hard enough to cause him to let her go. She fell to the floor, her head in an immense amount of pain. Mr. Garrison rubbed his forehead where she had struck him before drawing back his foot and kicking her in the stomach.

Jessica cried out, unable to withstand the pain she felt from the blow.

"I will not let you mock me!" Mr. Garrison bellowed. He kicked her again, this time in the face.

Pain, followed by the warm feeling of blood enveloped Jessica. Mr. Garrison stood and walked up the narrow staircase that led out of the cellar. She had a feeling that he would be coming back with more gruesome ways to torture her. She had to escape now. She silently cursed herself for leaving her wand in her purse, which was in his car. Even if she did manage to summon it, there was no way it would be able to make it down here. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but she closed her eyes tightly, pushing back anymore that threatened to fall. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her so defeated.

The trapdoor to the cellar opened once more, and Mr. Garrison came back down. this time, however, he was carrying a branding iron with the letters MG on it. The end of it was a fiery red.

"You brought this upon yourself." He approached her with the branding iron and pressed it against her skin above her left breast, just underneath her shoulder.

Jessica let out a bloodcurdling scream, which reverberated off the walls of the cellar. The sheer intensity of the pain caused her to vomit violently. As her cheek lay in the mess, he branded her again, this time on her right thigh. She closed her eyes, wishing for it to stop. Mercifully, after he branded her a third time on the back of her shoulder, she passed out from shock.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, which did end on another cliff-hanger. The next chapter will be in a similar format, containing the perspectives of more than one character. As always, feel free to read and leave me a nice little review telling me how much you love it, giving your opinion on what's happening, or a little constructive criticism if that's your cup of tea.**_


	21. Chapter 21: The Rescue

_**Author's Note: This chapter was one of my more intense chapters. It really portrays another side of Remus that he rarely shows. I hope that everyone enjoys it. Feel free to leave a review with your opinions, or some constructive criticism if that's what you prefer doing.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 21: The Rescue**

"You guys, Jessica isn't in her bed!"

Remus's heart stopped when Sophia said those words. Without saying anything, he rushed upstairs to the third floor and threw the door open forcefully. All three of the beds, which the girls slept in, were empty. His hands shook violently as he tugged at his hair. How could he have been so stupid? Picking up the chair, which Jessica had sat in earlier that evening , he threw it agains the wall with such unrecognizable anger, and screamed.

The sound brought the others running up the stairs. Even Sirius seemed to have sobered up. James stepped inside the room and spoke in a calm voice.

"Who did you have take Jessica home?"

"Mr. Garrison offered! How could I have not seen it?"

"Remus, no one would have suspected him," Lily said soothingly. "We can question why he did it, later. What's important is finding Jessica."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Remus shouted.

"What's going on, here?" Mrs. Jones came up behind them, tying off her robe while Mr. Jones trailed along behind his wife.

"Jessica...she's been-" Sophia collapsed into sobs.

Sirius put an arm around Sophia's shoulders and hugged her comfortingly as she buried her head into his chest. "She's been kidnapped!"

Mrs. Jones put her hand over her chest and stepped back in shock. "What? Kidnapped? By whom?"

"By Mr. Garrison! The man you thought was such a good friend to you!" Remus bellowed.

"Remus, they couldn't have had any idea," James said, trying to calm his enraged friend.

"No, Mr. Garrison would never do something like that. Why would you even suspect him?" Yet, Mr. Jones seemed doubtful of his own words.

"He came up to us in the bar tonight. Jessica was heavily intoxicated, so he offered to bring her back here. I didn't think anything of it, so I let him take her! Now, he's...he's...who knows what he's done to her? Those gifts he's been sending her proves that he's a sick individual! I have to find her!"

"Wait, mate." Peter finally spoke up. "You don't even know where he lives, I do. That means if you're going, I'm going to."

"Same goes for me," Sirius said stepping forward.

James, Lily, and Sophia stepped forward too. Remus, however, shook his head.

"You are all too intoxicated to be of any help."

James put a hand on Remus's shoulder. "Mate, when you find out that one of your friends is in danger, you sober up pretty quickly."

Remus smiled briefly, then fell serious again and turned to the Jones's. "You stay here and call the police! We'll be back as soon as we have Jessica safely away from that monster!"

* * *

Mr. Garrison brushed a lock of curly hair from Jessica's cheek before running the serrated edge of the knife he held in his left hand across her cheek, creating a large, deep scar, then did the same to the other side of her cheek, moving the blade slowly. The pain she felt was enough to bring her out of her unconscious state and caused her to scream. Mr. Garrison merely smiled and brushed his fingers across Jessica's lips.

"Shhh," he said almost soothingly. "It'll all be over soon."

He caressed her hair like a father would a child, before plunging the knife deep into her shoulder. He wanted to slowly torture her until she was begging for the quick release of death. He wanted to hear her scream. He wanted her to feel the agony he felt when she continuously rejected him.

* * *

Remus stopped in front of the mansion, which Peter had indicated. Everyone got out of the car and stared up at the impressive structure. It made sense why no one would suspect a man like Mr. Garrison.

"Wands out, everyone," Remus ordered, pulling out his own and lighting it.

Lily approached the car, which was parked in the driveway and peered inside. "Hey, that's Jessica's purse!" She unlocked the car door with the Alohomora charm and grabbed the purse. "Her wand is in here!"

"That means she's somewhere inside the house," Remus said, using Alohomora to unlock the front door.

The house was completely silent with no sounds of movement, except their own. Remus had never seen a house so grand in his entire life. But he knew that it was the home of the man who had put Jessica through many weeks of mental torture. Remus would make him pay.

"Homenum Revelio," Lily whispered.

Remus silently admitted that it was a good idea and did the same thing. Everyone else followed suit. This way, with a few people casting the spell at once, more sections of the large house could be revealed at once.

"There is apparently a trap door in one of the rooms on this floor," Sirius said.

"Let's go," Remus said with a determination that no one had ever seen from him.

It was easy to find the room with the trapdoor. Remus was shocked to discover that it was just a simple office with dark wood paneled walls and a deep burgundy carpet. There was a small indention in the floor, which didn't look like it belonged. Kneeling down, Remus pointed his wand at the spot.

"Alohomora!" Remus swung open the door, revealing a long winding staircase. Holding his wand, he descended the stairs silently. Everyone else followed closely behind him. They came to a massive room made entirely of stone. The only light was a small torch in the wall. Just then he heard a scream, which turned his blood cold, as he directed his lit wand towards the source of the noise.

Mr. Garrison was kneeling over Jessica with his arm raised, holding a long bloodied knife. Jessica was covered in blood from the various places she'd been stabbed. Without hesitating, the young seventeen year olds reacted. Red streams of light shot from their wands, hitting Mr. Garrison in the chest all at once in a massive Stunning Spell. With Mr. Garrison unconscious, Remus ran over, holding his wand high. No, stunning wasn't enough. He wanted this man to suffer.

"Cruc-"

James and Sirius both grabbed him by the arms, stopping him and pulling him back.

"No, mate!" James hissed. "If you do this, you're no different from him!"

"Get out of my way, James!" Remus shouted. "This man doesn't deserve any form of mercy after what he did to her!"

"Mate, let the muggle police handle it," Sirius said. "There could be serious consequences if you harm him."

"She's losing a lot of blood!" Lily cried, kneeling down next to Jessica. "We have to get her out of here and to a place where we can treat her!"

Remus lowered his wand and relaxed slightly. James and Sirius felt it was safe enough to let him go. He approached Jessica and gently lifted her into his arms, then he turned and carried her out.

* * *

Jessica groaned softly, moving her hand slightly. Instead of the cold stone floor, she felt the soft cotton of bed sheets, and slowly opened her eyes to find herself inside the bedroom she shared with Lily and Sophia. How had she gotten here? She looked down and saw that she was wearing a light blue cotton nightgown. Sitting in a chair, with his head resting on the bed, fast asleep, was Remus. Jessica tried to sit up, but winced in pain. She touched her shoulder, feeling bandages through the cotton fabric of the nightgown. A brief touch to her legs told her that there were bandages there too.

Reaching over, Jessica gently put her hand atop Remus's head. The touch was enough to wake the young wizard. He slowly sat up, wiping the drool off the side of his chin. When he saw that Jessica was awake, he jumped up and pulled her into his arms. Jessica buried her head into his chest, briefly forgetting about the pain she felt.

"I'm so sorry," he said, his voice trembling. "I should never have let you out of my sight. When I realized you were gone. You just-You just don't know how I felt."

Before Jessica could say anything, the door opened and Mr. and Mrs. Jones came in, followed by James, Sirius, Peter, Sophia, and Lily. The two girls rushed forward with tears in their eyes to hug their best friend. Even the three boys lightly embraced her, while Remus stood there, staring down at her with a strange look in his eyes. Finally, after fussing over her, they all tore themselves away.

"Remus," Jessica said weakly.

Remus didn't answer. Instead, he sat down on the edge of the bed and rested his forehead against hers. "You have no idea how I felt when I found you gone."

"Remus."

"My heart literally stopped. I wanted to put myself through the most horrific pain and torture for letting you be taken. If I had lost you..." his voice trailed off.

"Remus."

He looked down at her, his light green eyes glistening with tears. Jessica looked up at his distressed expression and smiled weakly. She knew, deep down, that he would always be a very important part of her life. After the way she had treated him in the past, he still came after her. That had to mean that he cared for her in some way.

"Can you please stay with me for a while?"

Remus nodded and climbed into the bed with her, which was rather small, and clearly not made for two people, but he managed to make himself comfortable. Jessica moved very slightly to make room for him, wincing slightly. He brushed a lock of hair from her forehead and rested his head on the pillow next to her. They spent the next half hour, mostly in silence, before Jessica finally fell asleep once again, emotionally and physically exhausted.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will go to Sirius's point of view. I know a lot of you are still waiting for Jily. Don't worry, that will happen very soon. I'm also working on some Sophius moments, as well. So, I hope you'll all like that. Those two are fun to write about, because they're such stubborn individuals, who are made for each other.**_


	22. Chapter 22: Stuffed Crabs

_**Author's Note: This chapter starts out with the aftermath of Jessica's abduction, and how she copes with it. Everyone copes with traumatic events differently. The chapter then skips ahead a few weeks later to the last week in July. I hope that everyone does enjoy this chapter, as it does include quite a few Sirius and Sophia moments. Feel free to read and leave me a review with your opinions and some constructive criticism if you think I might benefit from it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Stuffed Crabs**

 **Sirius Black**

Mr. Garrison had been taken into custody not long after Jessica was rescued. Mrs. Garrison and Roxanne were also questioned, but when it was determined that they had nothing to do with the kidnapping or the stalking, they were let go. Mr. Garrison, however, wasn't so lucky. After Jessica bravely testified against him in court, he was imprisoned. Roxanne and Mrs. Garrison had visited Roxanne the day after the sentence was passed to apologize for what had been done to Jessica, and to present her with a homemade Pecan Pie and a bouquet of hibiscus flowers. They also visited almost everyday afterwards to continue checking on her.

With the help of the Essence of Dittany, Jessica's wounds healed rather quickly. Luckily, when she had been stabbed, the knife had missed her vital organs. Even the brandings had faded until they were barely noticeable scars. Everyday, Jessica did what she could to overcome the trauma she had suffered during her kidnapping and torture. When she was well enough to move around for more than a few seconds at a time, she began taking short walks on the beach. Over the next few weeks, she grew stronger. While some people who had suffered this sort of trauma would need to see a therapist, Jessica refused. She was determined to not let what happened to her affect her and prevent her from living her life. It helped that she had her friends around her to help her forget what had happened. This didn't mean that she didn't still think about it from time to time. There were even nightmares about the incident, which she did her best to suppress.

* * *

On the second to last Sunday in July, Sirius lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling with his arms propped behind his head. To say he was bored would be an understatement. James, Remus, and Peter had asked him to go to the beach with them, but Sirius was growing tired of it. He'd been to the beach just about everyday since he got here. Giselle had also called him about three times, asking if he wanted to hang out with her, but Sirius declined. She was a nice enough girl, but the fact that she called more than once, even though his answer was always the same, told him that she might be a little clingy. Giselle wanted more than just a friendship, but Sirius couldn't give all of himself to her. He didn't feel that way about her. He couldn't bring himself to be romantically commited to someone he had no feelings for.

As he was wondering what to do, Sophia peeked her head in. "Hey, I'm about to fix a few grilled cheeses with sliced tomatoes. You want one?"

Sirius sat up and looked at Sophia. A brief image of her in that tight crimson dress, sitting in his lap came across him. He only remembered bits and pieces about that night at the club. He also remembered that he did have a lot of fun with her. However, after what had happened to Jessica, he hadn't thought about it for a while. Now, staring at Sophia, all of those memories came flooding back with full force.

"Sophia?" She tilted her head, curiously. "I'm sorry if I've come off as a major prat to you during the past few weeks, and if I might have hurt your feelings."

Sophia raised an eyebrow. "Sirius, you are a prat. That much is a given."

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. He was very bad at apologies. "Sorry."

Sophia folded her arms across her chest. "Well, you apologizing is a pretty big thing, so I guess I have to forgive you." She gave him a small smile.

Sirius then had an idea. "You know, we haven't spent that much time together since we've been here. How about we do something, today?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. We could go check out the boardwalk." It was the only thing that Sirius could think of doing.

Sophia appeared to be thinking for a few moments. "You're not meeting Giselle there, are you? Because, I'd rather not be a third wheel if that's the case."

"What? No! That girl is way too clingy for me."

Sophia raised an eyebrow. "So, you already dumped her."

"We were never going out in the first place. The word 'dumped' can't really be used here."

"Oh, all right. But you may want to put a shirt on first," Sophia said pointing at his bare chest. "As much as I like standing here ogling you, I'm pretty sure other girls won't be satisfied with doing just that."

Sirius smirked. "It's such a curse having a beautiful body. I constantly have to beat girls off with a stick."

Sophia rolled her eyes. "It's not that great."

"You may say that, but you're definitely blushing."

"Shut up and get dressed. I'll wait downstairs."

Sirius quickly put on a shirt after Sophia left, chuckling to himself. It wasn't the first time he'd noticed her checking him out. The two of them decided to walk to the boardwalk. Occasionally, their hands brushed together. Sirius thought, briefly about holding her hand, but decided against it. He felt that was going into couple territory. He did find himself staring at her, however.

"Do I have something in my nose?" she asked, glancing sideways at him.

"No. You just look really nice today."

Sophia tugged at her yellow sundress, which reached her knees, and touched her ponytail. "I look the same as I always do."

"Well, whatever the case is, you still look pretty."

Sophia smiled, causing Sirius's heart to give an unfamiliar tug. They soon reached the boardwalk. Even on a Sunday, it was teeming with many tourists and natives. A lot of them seemed to be couples, walking hand in hand with a few families as well.

"What do you want to do first?" Sirius asked.

"Hm...didn't you offer to win me a stuffed crab not too long ago?"

"Oh, you mean the other day when you told me to sod off?"

Sophia winced. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Are you sure you want a stuffed crab? I mean, I could try and win you a stuffed teddy bear or a stuffed puppy."

Sophia shook her head. "Why would I want those when a crab is so much better?"

Sirius laughed. Before they could make their way to the game, which held the crustacean as a prize, someone called out to him. Sirius turned around and groaned inwardly as he saw Giselle jogging up to them. Her ample bosom was jiggling beneath her bikini top, and her very short shorts rose up to reveal a small portion of her butt cheeks.

"Hey, I thought you weren't going anywhere. Why is she here with you?"

Sirius just looked at Giselle. While he did appreciate the fact that she wore revealing clothes, after all, what guy wouldn't, he hadn't realized how whiny she was before. "She's a friend of mine. We're hanging out for the day."

Giselle stomped her right foot. "But why? What does she have that I don't?"

"I don't see why you're so upset that I'm going out with one of my friends. I'm sure you have plenty of friends you hang out with."

"Oh, don't make me laugh. You were snogging her the other night at the club. Friends don't do that!"

"I'm not going to lie. Yes, I did snog her, but what does it matter? It's not like you and me were ever really together."

Sophia spoke up. "I think I'll just go." But Sirius reached behind him and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her forward so that she couldn't leave.

"You're not leaving, Sophia. I promised that I'd hang out with you, and I'm not about to let some clingy tart ruin that."

Giselle sneered. "Yeah, you know what? Why don't you leave? I don't know what Sirius sees in you. You're not even that pretty."

Sophia rolled her eyes. "This coming from the girl who looks like she bathes with dirty toilet water."

"At least I'm not a n-"

"That's enough!" Sirius yelled, glaring at Giselle. "I don't want to hear you ever calling Sophia that word! If anyone is ugly, it's you! I hang out with Sophia because she's fun and has a great personality. It has nothing to do with her looks, although she's a hell of a lot more attractive than you. So, how about you sod off and leave us alone."

Without another word, he turned and walked away, with Sophia following after him. It wasn't the first time he'd told a girl off like that, but something about the way she insulted Sophia enraged him. Sophia had done nothing to this girl, yet he could only imagine how she must be feeling right now.

"You're really hot when you get angry."

Sirius turned his head and looked at her in surprise. "Wait, you're not upset that she was practically racist towards you?"

Sophia shrugged. "I get that more often than you think. It's no big deal."

Sirius stopped walking. "No big deal? You're being insulted! Why haven't you ever told anyone about it?"

"Because I don't really care too much about what people think of me, and you shouldn't get too worked up about it, either. Now, can you please go ahead and win me that crab?"

Sirius watched her walk off in the direction of the game before following her. Where had that anger come from? For a brief moment, he'd felt the urge to hurt everyone who had insulted her in the past. But at the same time, he also admired the fact that Sophia didn't let it get to her. He admired a beautiful, strong woman, and that's just what Sophia was. They finally reached the game, which was set up as a small basketball shooting game where the person had to get the ball into the net. It seemed easy enough, except the game was rigged where the ball would bounce off the back and land on the ground. It was how the carnes made all of their money. After paying nearly half of his muggle money he carried with him and not making a single basket, he became desperately determined to win Sophia that crab.

"You're going to waste all your money on that game," she said. "I don't need a stuffed crab that badly.

Sirius ignored her and slapped some more money down, receiving three more balls. This time, when the carnes head was turned, he took the chance to pull his wand from his pocket and tap the balls.

"That's cheating!" Sophia hissed.

"Shhh!" Sirius aimed the first ball and took the shot. He had transfigured the balls to come to life. So that, even if they did bounce off the backboard, they would still fall through the net. This happened three times. Before the carne could protest, Sirius reached up towards the stuffed animals hanging above him and pulled down the stuffed red crab.

"For you, madamoiselle," he said with a mock bow as he presented her with the crab.

Sophia squealed and took the crab in her arms, hugging it tightly before leaning forward and planting a quick peck on Sirius's left cheek. "Thank you, so much!"

Sirius felt himself blush. "You're welcome. So, what are you going to call it?"

"I'm going to call him Sebastian!"

Sirius frowned. "Why Sebastian? Why not something like Mr. Crabs?"

"No! He's definitely a Sebastian. I keep holding onto the hope that one day there will be a movie made that has a singing crab with that name."

Sirius laughed. Sophia could be so unpredictable at times. "Okay, but what will his middle name be?"

Sophia thought for a moment. "Sirius."

"Sebastian Sirius Jones. Yeah, I think that could work. So, what do you want to do next?"

"I'm still hungry. How about we go clog up our arteries with greasy food that will probably give us heart attacks before we even turn thirty."

"Sounds like a plan!"

The two of them walked towards the food vendors. Sirius never thought he would be having this much fun. They spent the next half our in one of the pubs with some foil wrapped sausages on a stick and large mugs of iced lemonade.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter. Chapter 23 will mark the point where I change the rating, as it will include a rather detailed sex scene. For those of you who may feel uncomfortable, or might be too young, I'll mark off the sex scene by line break, and then end it with another break, that way those of you who would rather not read it, can skip over it. It shouldn't really affect your understanding of the story. So, I hope that doesn't deter anyone from reading further.**_


	23. Chapter 23: First Time

_**Author's Note: I mentioned this in the last chapter, but I'll mention it again, here. This chapter contains some very strong sexual themes, which I've sectioned off by line breaks. This is for those of you who may be too young to read something that's "M" rated. That being said, I hope it doesn't turn you off from the story. For those of you who are old enough to read something like that, but still don't feel comfortable, you can skip over it. I hope you do enjoy this chapter, however. Feel free to read and leave me a nice little review because they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 23: The First Time**

 **Sophia Jones**

When Sirius had asked Sophia to spend some time with him on the boardwalk, it had taken every once of Sophia's willpower to remain very calm and collected about the matter. Still, the fact that they would be alone together since the vacation first started excited her. However, the moment had almost been ruined when Giselle, the girl who seemed to think she possessed the title of Sirius's girlfriend, called Sophia ugly to her face and also insulted her racially. Sophia never would have expected Sirius to defend her and tell the girl to sod off. Such an act made her wonder if he deserved more credit than she was giving him. Perhaps he didn't mean to come off as a prat, and maybe she had been too hard on him in the past.

The two of them sat in one of the pubs on the boardwalk eating their meals, which was much better than grilled cheese and tomato sandwiches. As Sophia ate her sausage, Sirius began to snicker uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Did she have something on her face?

"The way you eat that sausage is so provocative. It makes me think that you have experience," he said teasingly.

Sophia set her sausage down. "You're kidding, right? Why do all men make dirty jokes every time a girl eats a sausage or a hotdog, or anything with a kind of long cylindar shape?"

"We're men. Shagging is on our minds fifty percent of the time. Don't tell me you don't think of it from time to time, too."

Sophia grimaced. This was a subject that she would rather not talk about, because it was embarrassing. Sirius's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What?" Sophia snapped.

"Do you mean to tell me that you're a virgin?" He said it so loudly that nearly half the people in the pub turned around to look at them. Sophia wanted to crawl under the table and die. Why did everyone make such a big deal out of it when they found out that she was inexperienced?

"Why don't you yell a little louder? I don't think they heard you over in Budapest." Sophia's voice dripped with sarcasm. "What does it matter, anyways? Lily and Jessica are both virgins, as well as James, Remus, and Peter. The only one who's ever popped a cherry is you."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. James had done some cherry popping in his day as well."

Sophia made a face. "Okay, I'll bite. With who?"

"Marlene McKinnon, sixth year."

While James could be a bit of a prat at times, Sophia never would have thought that he'd casually sleep with someone. She figured he was saving himself for when Lily decided to give him a chance. "Why do I get the feeling that you had something to do with it?"

Sirius grinned impishly. "Okay, so I might have. I was tired of James constantly pining after Lily, so I suggested that he start seeing someone else. Marlene was the best bet. Not to mention, she had liked him since third year. The two of them started dating, although it was one of those purely physical relationships."

Sophia frowned. "Why hadn't I noticed?"

"They did a lot of the physical stuff in private."

Sophia didn't have to ask what he meant, for it was easy to figure out. "I'm guessing they didn't last too long?"

"The relationship lasted a total of ten days before James decided he couldn't do this anymore. He'd only slept with her once, though."

"So, you can't really call him experienced if he's only slept with a girl once."

"He's more experienced than you."

Sophia gave Sirius a rude gesture and drank the rest of her lemonade. "I'm perfectly fine with being a virgin a little while longer." She slid over her half eaten sausage on a stick. "You want the rest of this? I'm not hungry anymore."

Sirius threw his head back and gave a bark-like laugh. "Have you ever even kissed a bloke, besides me?"

Sophia folded her arms across her chest. "Just because I'm as innocent as a baby Kneazle, doesn't mean that I haven't kissed other boys before."

"Oh, really? Do tell, who was it?" Sirius laced his fingers under his chin.

"Frank Longbottom during my fifth year. We snogged in one of the broom cupboards."

Sirius smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh, so you are a bit of a bad girl, aren't you?"

"I never claimed that I wasn't." Sophia found herself looking at Sirius, and began thinking of him knocking everything onto the floor and taking her right on the table. Her toes curled inward against the soles of her flats, and her thighs clenched together tightly.

"Maybe you and I should shag," Sirius suggested casually, as if he was asking her to the movies.

Sophia's thoughts came to a screeching halt, and she found herself staring at him in shock. What he said seemed to have come out of nowhere. "You...I...What?"

Sirius chuckled. "I guess I came on a little too strong. Look, I'm not going to sugarcoat anything. It'll be no strings attached, of course. Afterwards, we'll just go back to being friends."

In the back of Sophia's mind, there was a little voice telling her that she shouldn't do this. She would only end up regretting it, but an even louder voice told her to go for it. It was just shagging. It wouldn't change her life, forever.

"Why do you want to do this?"

"I'll be honest with you. You're a very attractive young woman. I guess there is a part of me that's always wondered what it would be like to actually shag you. That night at the club, well, what I can remember from it, told me that you can be a very, very passionate person."

Sophia felt herself blush, and twiddled with the hem of her dress. "Will it hurt?"

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. "I honestly can't tell you. I'm a guy, so it's different for us. But from the conversations I've heard between girls, it's different for everyone. Some girls say that the pain lasts for only a few minutes. Other say that it takes two or three times before it starts to feel good. I promise, I'll do my very best to be gentle. I can't promise it won't hurt, but I'll be sure to go nice and slow."

Sophia took a deep breath. To say that she was becoming just a little aroused would be an understatement. She bit down on her bottom lip and stared down at the wooden table. "Can I think about it?"

Sirius leaned back in his seat and nodded. "Sure. I'm not going to force you into anything you might be uncomfortable with. You saying no won't ruin our friendship."

Sophia relaxed as Sirius changed the subject. Yet, she wondered if she should take him up on his offer. She'd heard many girls at Hogwarts talking about their no strings attached experiences. From what they said, it wasn't such a big deal. The only thing she had to do was not set expectations that Sirius would fall madly in love with her from just one act. It would be too much to ask for. If Sirius felt any attraction to her, it was most likely purely physical. At least, that's what she gathered. If he did have some secret feelings for her, then he was very good at hiding them.

After they left the pub, the two of them rode a few of the vomit-inducing rides, including the Barf-O-Tron, the Tilt-O-Whirl, the Scrambler, the Zipper, and many other rides. They didn't ride the Ferris Wheel, for that was deemed too boring. True to his word, Sirius didn't mention anything more about what they talked about in the pub. Sophia had a lot of fun with him. He even won her two more stuffed toys in the form of a purple banana with dreadlocks and a blue otter. They even took pictures together in the photobooth. Close to five in the evening, the two of them decided to leave and head back to the beach house.

Everyone else was there, too. Sophia went upstairs to the bedroom she shared with her two female friends and was shocked to discover that they were both getting dressed into some slightly nicer beach attire.

"Are we going out to another club?" Sophia asked as she arranged the three stuffed animals on her bed.

"Not exactly, we've been invited to a beach party on the north side of the beach," Lily replied as she slipped on a thin white button up shirt over her dark green tank-top and tied it off at the ends, leaving it unbuttoned, otherwise. "Where'd you get those, by the way?" She pointed to Sophia's stuffed animals.

Sophia picked up Sebastian and waved his large claw at Lily. "Sirius won them for me. Aren't they cute?"

"I like the otter," Jessica said picking up the blue stuffed animal to look at it better. "So, are you coming with us? Because, if you are, you might want to freshen up a bit."

Sophia sat on the bed with the stuffed crab in her lap. "I'm actually kind of tired. All of that walking and those rides really took it out on me. I think I'll just stay here and watch a movie in the boys bedroom. It's annoying that they have the television and VCR system, and we don't."

"Definitely not fair," Lily agreed as she sat on the edge of her bed and pulled on her sandals. "There's supposed to be food there. We can bring you something back, if you want."

"I'll be fine," Sophia replied as she propped up her pillow and laid back.

Lily and Jessica finished getting dressed. At around six-twenty, they left with the promise to bring her something back to eat, even though Sophia had said she didn't want anything. Holding the stuffed crab against her chest, with the otter and banana on her right and left side, respectively, she thought about the events of the day, and especially of what Sirius and she talked about in the pub. Maybe she should take him up on his offer. If she did, then she would stop wondering about it, because then she would know what it was like. A knock came on the door, breaking Sophia's thoughts away, and Sirius poked his head in.

"I guess you're not going either?" he asked.

"I didn't feel like it. What's your excuse?"

"I'm kind of getting burnt out on the beach. I have this movie here, but I don't know how to work the damned VCR or whatever it's called." He flashed the movie in his hands, which was The Exorcist.

"Sure, I'll help you put it in, but I refuse to watch that movie." Sophia got up from the bed and followed Sirius to the second floor bedroom.

"Aww, why not? It looks like it would be good."

"That movie is the stuff of nightmares!" she said as she grabbed the remote to turn the television on, then knelt down in front of the VCR to activate it. She took the movie from him, popped it in, and hit the play button. "Well, enjoy your movie. I think I'll be in the kitchen, raiding the fridge."

Sirius grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down onto the bed. "When the scary part comes, I promise to protect you from the big bad fictional monsters," he said teasingly.

Sophia hit him on the arm, but stayed. As the opening credits played, she was already hiding her face behind her hands.

"Seriously? The movie has barely started, and you're afraid of a few words on screen?"

"Yes! Because I know what's coming!"

* * *

Sirius wrapped an arm around Sophia's waist and pulled her closer. "It's just a movie." He leaned back, propping his head up on his pillows, and allowing her to rest her head on his chest. Sophia trembled slightly as Sirius began to lightly run his fingers across her shoulder in a rather pleasant manner. The feeling sent waves of pleasure trailing down her spine. She could feel the contour of his chest muscles through the shirt he wore each time he flexed slightly. Instead of watching the movie, she found herself watching him, and sliding her hands up his shirt to run her hands across the smooth contours of his abs. She was pleased to see him gasp lightly.

"I think I'd like to take you up on that offer," she whispered in what she hoped was a seductive tone, but probably sounded utterly ridiculous.

Sirius's expression shifted into a small frown. "Are you sure? You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Sophia entangled her hands into his long, dark hair and pulled him towards her, pressing her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Their tongues slowly entwined as Sirius placed one hand on her waist, while the other tenderly cupped her cheek. She pulled away from him after a few moments, breathless.

"I think you can count that as a yes." Sirius smiled and lifted himself so that he could pull his shirt over his head. Sophia bit down on her bottom lip as she stared up at his broad shoulders, his strong chest, and his abs, which she longed to run her tongue across.

Sophia expected him to just go right to it, but instead, he moved very slowly. As he kissed her, he slipped the straps of her dress down her shoulders, allowing Sophia to lift herself so that he could slide the bodice of her dress down to her waist. His fingers traced her belly button, before moving upwards to the lacey material of her bra where he ran his thumbs across her covered nipples, causing her to gasp softly. He then reached around her to unhook her strapless bra. Sophia could feel her heart beginning to pound as he stared at her with a tenderness she'd never seen from him before. Her thighs clenched and her toes curled as Sirius ran his fingers across her breasts once more, lightly playing with her nipples before lowering his head to kiss one of them.

Sirius grabbed her dress and pulled it the rest of the way down past her ankles where it fell to the floor along with her shoes, leaving her only clad in her underwear, which had penguins on them.

"Nice underwear." He smirked.

"My sexy lacey pair are in the wash," she said teasingly.

Sirius laughed softly as he captured her lips with his once again and began running his fingers along the waistband of her underwear before slowly slipping his hand inside to explore the moist folds of her womanhood. Sophia let out a soft muffled moan as his fingers teased the most intimate place on her body. She moved her hands, lightly brushing against the bulge that was in his pants. Sirius broke the kiss and stared down at her with a rather impish grin.

Sophia hesitated for a second, before unbuttoning his pants and slowly sliding the zipper down. Sirius helped her by pulling his pants and boxers down slightly to reveal his manhood. Sophia had been expecting an organ that looked and smelled rather grotesque, but what she discovered looked completely normal, as well as slightly long.

"Are you sure that's going to fit?"

Sirius threw his head back and laughed. "I guess I should take that as a compliment, huh?" He tenderly caressed her cheek. "I promise that I'll be as gentle as possible." He slowly slid her underwear down where they joined her dress and shoes on the floor, and finished removing his own pants and boxers. Sophia ran her hands over his manhood, allowing herself to become accustomed to the feel of it. Sirius tensed each time she ran her hand across the top and let out a low moan, which Sophia soon grew to love hearing.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he situated himself between her legs, holding a condom, which he'd gotten from the pocket of his trousers. "Just relax," he whispered softly. After the condom was on, he lowered himself and aligned his manhood with the soft folds of her womanhood, and slowly began to enter her.

There was a burning pain, which caused Sophia to cry out, but Sirius soothed her with another kiss as he slowly inched his way further in. "Are you okay?" he asked with a great deal of concern.

Sophia bit down on her bottom lip, slowly trying her best to relax her body. There was pain, but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She could bear it. "I'm fine."

Sirius began moving very slowly. After a few minutes, the pain slowly diminished, until it was barely noticeable. Sophia ran her fingers up and down his back, digging in slightly. The wave of pleasure steadily started to grow, and she began to cry out a little more loudly. Sirius lifted her until she was sitting up, and straddling him, allowing her to move with him. Their tongues entwined hungrily as their movements became faster. With a final cry, and a shudder from Sirius, the young wizard laid back on the bed, pulling his lover on top of him. Sophia's heart beat wildly as she rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat, as well, both of them completely spent.

* * *

Sophia slowly lifted herself so that she could look at him. He smiled at her and lifted his head to kiss her. "I told you that I'd make this a very pleasurable experience for you. How do you feel?"

"It actually felt really good." She didn't know how to describe it, really.

"The next time, you'll be able to go for much longer."

Even though it had lasted only a total of about fifteen minutes, Sophia was completely exhausted.

"Mmm, I like the thought of there being a next time," she said as she slowly slid off of him and lay beside him.

"I'll be right back," he said as he stood up. "I just need to go check the condom and make sure that it didn't break." Sophia grinned ear to ear as she hugged one of the pillows against her chest. That was how Sirius found her when he came back.

"You're so cute." He slid back into the bed, pulling her to him, and covered them both with the blanket.

"I'm actually a little hungry," Sophia admitted. While she was exhausted, her desire for food was much greater.

"I think I am too. I might take you up on that offer of grilled cheese."

Sophia sat up, running her fingers through her entangled hair. She thought she would be very sore, but she wasn't. She stood and quickly put on her clothes and pulled her hair back into a bun on top of her head.

"You have a nice body," Sirius said appreciatively as Sophia slipped her shoes on.

"Yours is much nicer."

"Yes, I'm a regular old stud." Sophia laughed and playfully shoved him, before the two of them went downstairs for something to eat.

 _ **Author's Note: I'm so sorry about the length of the chapter, which turned out longer than I intended it to be. I hope you all enjoyed it, however. It actually took a long time to finish, especially one certain section. The next chapter will be in James's perspective, and feature another Jily moment, which I know everyone has been waiting for. I think we should all have a little bit of Jily in our lives.**_


	24. Chapter 24: Taking A Chance

_**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I realize that a lot of you have been waiting a long time for this sort of moment, and I hope it lives up to your expectations. As always, feel free to leave me a review.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Taking A Chance**

 **James Potter**

At around eleven at night, James was ready to leave the party and go back to the beach house, but it seemed that everyone else were enjoying the festivities. It also didn't help that Lily was hanging on to Cody's every word. He had arrived just twenty minutes after they all did. Despite wanting to turn him into a slug, James remained cordial enough to greet him when he arrived, but other than that, said no other words to him. Still, he didn't want to be the party pooper, so he chose to swallow his pride and have fun. He was so immersed in a conversation with Alex, one of the people they'd all met during their first few days of vacation, that he almost didn't hear Lily come up behind him, until she tapped him on the shoulder.

James turned around and looked down at her, grinning in his usual cheeky manner. "What's up, Evans?"

Lily shuffled her feet uncomfortably. For a brief moment, James feared that she was going to reveal that Cody and she were now official. James mentally began telling himself not to beat the Muggle boy into a bloody pulp.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?"

James blinked, not sure if he'd heard her correctly. "A walk?"

"Yeah. It's that thing people do by moving one foot in front of the other to get somewhere."

James chuckled. "Did you just make a joke? I never pegged you for the funny type."

Lily hit him on the arm. "Just shut up and take a walk with me."

"Yes m'lady." James shoved his hands into his pockets and began to follow her down the beach. It had gotten a little colder, so James had brought along a black hoodie, which he now wore over his t-shirt. As they walked along in silence, James noticed Lily shiver every few seconds.

"Hold on a sec." The two of them stopped, and James pulled off the hoodie, and handed it to Lily. "You need this way more than I do right now."

Lily stared at the hoodie. "I'll be fine. It's not that cold."

"You keep shivering. You're cold whether you want to admit it, or not. I was getting too hot in it anyways."

Lily took the hoodie and slid it over her head. It was so large that it hung down past her shorts like a very baggy sweater dress.

"So, why did you want to go for a walk?" James asked as they started to walk again.

Lily played with the ends of her hair in a rather nervous manner. "I guess it's because I've been thinking."

James frowned. "Thinking about what?"

Lily sighed. "I'm not going to beat around the bush. I can't stop thinking about that kiss."

James stopped and turned to stare at her in disbelief. "You mean when I kissed you the other day, after which you slapped the ever living dog piss out of me and threatened my manhood?"

"I did not threaten your manhood!" Lily cried indignantly with her hands on her hips.

"I'm just kidding." James laughed.

"You're such a prat, sometimes. But yes, that's the kiss I was talking about."

James said nothing. He had no idea that she still thought about the kiss. He was under the impression that she wanted to just forget about it, but it seemed that wasn't the case. James's heart gave a leap of joy.

"But wait, what about Cody?"

Lily frowned. "What about him?"

"You two seemed a little cozy back there with you giggling and hanging on to his every word."

"Oh, that. Cody is a good friend and all, but I don't really feel anything for him. I wanted to, but the more I hung out with him, the more I realized that he's not for me. Every time I talked to him, I always started thinking about you."

James's expression softened. Here he was, jealous of a boy he barely knew, and afraid that he would lose Lily forever to him. When, all this time, Lily had no feelings for him.

"So, are you saying that you might have developed feelings for me?" James tried to resist the urge to start grinning from ear to ear.

Lily tucked her hair behind her left ear. "I guess I have. I tried my best to push away those feelings, because I kind of wanted to hold on to my opinion that you were just a big headed prat."

"Do you still think I'm a prat?"

"Not as much as you used to be. I can see that you started to mature during our sixth year. I guess I just didn't want to see it, and admit that there was something more to you than just being a bully."

James stepped closer to her gently cupped her cheek, with his thumb hooked behind her left ear. "Please give me a chance, Lily. You have no idea just how much I care about you. I can't even put it into words."

Lily gazed up at him, her emerald eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Try to explain it."

"You're the last face I see in my mind before I go to bed at night. You only need to smile to cheer me up when I'm having a bad day. Every time I think of the color green, I think of your beautiful eyes. I often long to bury my face into your sweet smelling hair. Whenever I imagine being with someone, I always imagine you. I love how mature and intelligent you are. Yet, you also have a strong sense of humor and you care about your friends as much as I care about mine. Your stubborn nature is very endearing, and I love how you brush me off sometimes. You're not afraid to speak your mind, but you do so in a way that isn't mean to others. I always feel much happier when I'm around you."

Before James could say anything else, Lily had wrapped her arms around his neck and was kissing him with such a force, that it nearly knocked him down. He sighed with contentment as her hands dug into his unruly dark hair. The joy he felt was so intense, that he wanted to shout out loud. Instead, he lifted her off her feet and spun her around, while she laughed, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him once more.

"We have to celebrate," James said with a playful smirk. "One dip in the ocean, coming right up." He started to carry her towards the ocean.

Lily began to laugh and lightly beat him over the shoulders. "James, don't you dare! I swear to Merlin I will turn you into a sea slug!"

James laughed and set her down. "We haven't been in a relationship for two minutes, and already you're threatening me. What have I gotten myself into?"

Lily punched him teasingly on his right arm and giggled. "Shut up. We should probably get back to the others."

Grinning from ear to ear, James picked Lily up over his shoulder, despite her protests, and began carrying her back. About halfway back, he felt a small stinging sensation on his rear end. "Did you just pinch me on the butt?" James asked.

Lily giggled, feigning an innocent expression. "I would never do that."

"That is it, young lady. You are so getting wet sand down your pants when you least suspect it for the next week." He began to tickle the bottom of her left foot while holding onto her with his other arm.

Lily shrieked and began laughing uncontrollably. "James, stop!"

"Oh, she's ticklish, isn't she?"

"Yes, now stop!"

They finally made it back to the party. Everyone laughed at the way James was carrying Lily. He finally set her down near the ice chest. The way that Lily smiled at him caused his heart to burst with happiness. Even the elation he felt when he'd been made Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor last year paled in comparison. He knew that if he had to choose between Quidditch and Lily, he would always choose Lily without even having to think about it.

"It's about time," Remus said holding up his drink and saluting the couple while Jessica hugged Lily.

They remained at the party until a little after one in the morning before finally heading back to the beach house. The minivan was in the driveway, indicating that Sophia's parents were back home from their own outing. Since the double doors that led into the master bedroom were closed, it was safe to assume that they were in bed. Lily stepped past James to put a foil-wrapped paper plate filled with food, which she had gotten for Sophia, in the refrigerator.

Peter stretched, letting out a long yawn. "I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm going to head to bed."

Remus and Jessica also claimed that they were tired and went up the stairs to their rooms, as well. James walked to the refrigerator, opened the freezer, and pulled out a large tub of ice cream. "I sometimes get a sweet tooth at night. You want some?"

"Sure." Lily sat down on one of the stools in front of the island counter while James flicked his wand, opening one of the cabinets, and levitated two bowls down. "Can you get the chocolate syrup and whipped cream from the fridge?"

While Lily did that, James spooned three large scoops of ice cream into the two bowls before topping it with the chocolate syrup and billowy clouds of whipped cream. After getting out some spoons, the two of them sat down to enjoy their late night dessert.

"I wonder how Sirius is going to take the news that we're now pretty much going out," Lily said as she licked a dab of whipped cream off of her finger.

"Honestly? I doubt he would have much of a reaction at all. He's not the type of person to get excited over that sort of thing."

"No wonder he can't keep a steady girlfriend," Lily teased.

"Actually, I think that Sirius would make a good boyfriend. He's just going through that stage where he finds a large number of women desirable, so it's hard for him to be commited to only one for a heavily extended period of time."

"But isn't that how all guys are?"

James reached over and lightly tickled Lily's side. "Believe it or not, not all of us guys are raging hornballs with only sex on our minds. We can be much deeper than that."

"I guess you do have a point." Lily took their ice cream bowls and walked over to the sink to wash them. James stood up from his seat and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck. Lily leaned back against him and closed her eyes contentedly.

"I'm not all that tired. You want to sit in the living room and watch a movie?" he asked.

"Sure, as long as we don't play it too loudly." They went into the living room where Lily chose a comedy and popped it into the VCR. After making sure the television was turned down low enough so that they could still hear the movie, but not rudely awaken anyone else, they made themselves comfortable on the couch with James laying behind Lily in the spooning position, his arm wrapped around her and pulling her close. Halfway through the movie, the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that. Unfortunately, I have run into a smidgen of writer's block for the next chapter. Luckily, those don't last very long. Also, it will be in Peter's perspective, and will feature the return of Roxanne since we haven't really heard from her in a while.**_


	25. Chapter 25: Reconciliation

_**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I wanted to get one more done, but I've been battling a head-ache for most of the day. As usual, feel free to leave me a little review.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Reconciliation**

 **Peter Pettigrew**

Peter stood in the line at a restaurant called Dickey's the day after the party, silently cursing under his breath. It had been James's idea that everyone have breakfast from somewhere else, instead of cooking it themselves. But, instead of actually going to the restaurant to sit down and eat, they decided they wanted to order it to go. None of them felt like getting dressed and actually going. Peter understood why Remus wouldn't want to go. Because it was so close to the full moon, he was feeling under the weather and was slightly irritable. James and Sirius, on the other hand, had no excuse. Peter had a feeling that James most likely just wanted to spend every waking moment with Lily, and Sirius was just lazy.

As for the girls, Sophia had been in Sirius's bed with him when Peter had gone upstairs to go to bed last night. Upon hearing him come in, she decided to get up and go into her own room to decrease the risk of her father finding her in the morning. At least, that's what she had said. Peter didn't blame her. Mr. Jones seemed like one of those typical dads who would murder any boy who touched his precious baby girl. (I'm so glad I had one of those chill fathers who wasn't super protective when it came to guys.) Peter hoped, for both their sakes, that Sophia's father didn't catch the two of them doing something else. He had his suspicions when he'd seen them in bed together, but he didn't really care to ask. Sophia was most likely still in bed, like she had been when Peter had left. She'd only woken up long enough to tell him what she wanted. It had been the same with Jessica, as well.

Peter was now beginning to regret agreeing to this. The line seemed to be moving slower than a Flobberworm. At this rate, by the time it was his turn, it would be well after 10:15, and he didn't want to face Sirius's wrath when the man didn't get his sausage, egg, and cheese croissant. A brief cool breeze from the outside was an indiction of someone else coming in. Peter felt sorry for that person, for there was about five other people behind him. Yet, when Peter turned, he froze for a split second. Roxanne had come in with the family butler, Johnson. Their eyes met and locked for a few moments, before Roxanne narrowed her eyes at him and turned her head to say something to her butler. After that, she wheeled herself towards the soda fountain. Fortunately, Peter had his turn next, and was able to place the pretty big order, which he'd written down, because there was no way he would be able to remember it all. He paid for the meal with some Muggle money he'd gotten from Mrs. Jones, and made his way over to the soda fountain.

Roxanne seemed to be struggling to reach one of the levers for the orange soda. Without thinking, Peter pulled the lever, filling her cup. He expected a thank you, but what he got was completely different.

"I could have done it, you know!" she snapped as she snatched the cup from him.

"You're welcome," Peter mumbled sarcastically as he filled his own drink. Part of him didn't blame Roxanne for being angry, especially after the way he had treated her. Add that to the fact that her father had been imprisoned for kidnapping and sexual assault, he could only imagine how her mother must feel to know that her husband had been stalking a seventeen year old right under her nose. The other part of him, that more sinister voice in his head, spoke a little more loudly.

"She brought it upon herself. Whatever evil lurked within her father, also lurks within her. You're better off just staying away. She'll only hurt you more than she already has."

However, for once, Peter decided not to listen to that voice. "Roxanne."

She spun around in her wheelchair to face him. "What do you want? Have you come to insult me again? Because I'm really not in the mood!"

Peter winced. He deserved that, after the way he'd treated her. "I just wanted to know how you were doing."

"Oh, I'm just peachy keen! My dad has been imprisoned. My mum is on the verge of a mental breakdown. Everywhere I go people stare at me, not because of my handicap, but because of the crimes my dad has committed. I hear them whisper when they think I'm not listening. All I get are those disgusting looks of pity like you're doing right now. So, yeah, I'm great!"

Peter knew sarcasm when he heard it. It was on the tip of his tongue to lash out at her again, but he stopped himself before he said something he would regret. "Listen." He scratched the back of his neck, nervously. "I'm sorry if what I said before might have hurt your feelings. I guess I just thought that you might have had ill intentions, and were just using me for a good laugh. It's happened to me before."

"You mentioned that, but you also didn't let me explain. You just went on a tangent about how evil I was. Why should I forgive you? How do I know you won't do it again?"

Peter didn't know how to respond to that. He was tempted to just turn and leave, hoping to never see her again, because that voice was telling him that she wasn't worth it. But he decided to stay.

"I don't know if I'd ever do it again. But, I do know that I am genuinely sorry for the last time I did it. It's actually been eating at me ever since then. I wanted to apologize before, but given all that's happened with...you know..." his voice trailed off. He didn't want to mention her father, as it seemed to be a sore subject with her.

Roxanne's expression softened slightly. "You mean my father?" She appeared to be holding back tears, but two fell down her chin and dripped down onto her lap.

Peter felt the overwhelming urge to do anything to stop her from crying. His heart tore in half to see her like this. He wanted that cheerful, confident Roxanne back. He lightly brushed away her tears with his left hand. He was surprised when she took hold of it and held it against her cheek for a few moments.

"I'll be fine," she said with a lame sniffle. "A lot has been happening, though."

"Well, if you ever want to talk to someone, I'm here."

Roxanne looked up at him, and gave a small smile. "Okay."

That was all she said, but there was more emotion and sincerity in that one little word, than in an entire speech she probably could have given.

"Do you think your butler would object if you came by the house?"

Roxanne bit her lip. "I can't, actually. After I leave here, I have to go meet my mum to go look at some apartments."

"You're moving? Why?"

"Well, my mom doesn't want to live in a house that was the location of a kidnapping. So, we're looking for some apartments to rent until we get a new one."

"What about Johnson?"

"He's part of the family. Even though we'll be moving into a much smaller space, we can't bring it upon ourselves to let him go. I think he knows that much as well. He's really been great since all this happened." Roxanne leaned forward and whispered, "Sometimes I hope that my mum and him will fall in love and get married. I know it's something you'd only see in the movies, and that my mum still needs a lot of time, but I happen to think that Johnson would make a great husband to any woman. He's actually rather handsome."

Johnson chose that moment to walk up to them, a bag of food in his right hand. "Are you both talking about me?" he teased.

"What can I say? You're such an interesting fellow," Roxanne said with equal playfulness. "You're just so suave and debonair. Were you James Bond in another life?"

Johnson chuckled, looking at Roxanne fondly. She was lucky to have someone like him in her life, Peter felt.

"We can give you a ride home, if you want, Peter," Johnson said. "It's on the way."

Peter shook his head. "It's all right. I could use the exercise."

He said good-bye to the two of them, receiving a smile from Roxanne, then turned around and left. When he finally got home, Sirius pounced on him.

"Where the bloody hell have you been? I've been wasting away here, wondering if I would ever be able to taste food again."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Yet, you couldn't open the refrigerator and grab yourself a little something, could you?"

"Don't listen to Sirius, he's such a drama queen," Sophia said as she came down the stairs, wearing a robe. Her hair was lightly tousseled, but it was nothing compared to Jessica's hair, which looked like it had been possessed by tiny demons.

"What did take you so long, anyways?" Lily asked as she began setting everything out.

"I ran into Roxanne, and we talked for a little bit," Peter replied as he pulled his pancakes towards him.

"So, I take it you apologized for being a prat, and she forgave you?" James asked with his mouth full of scrambled eggs.

Peter began pouring syrup over his pancakes. "Something like that."

"Did you two partake in a little make-up shagging?" Sirius winked licentiously.

"Padfoot, not all of us are raging hornballs like you." Remus tiredly picked off pieces of his breakfast sausages, the circles under his eyes quite prominent. "We don't shag anything that walks around."

"Hey! I don't shag anything!"

"I'll say one thing, he'd better not be shagging my daughter," Mr. Jones said in a threatening tone.

Sophia grimaced. "Dad, I'm seventeen. You can stop treating me like I'm seven any day now."

"I don't care if you're twenty-seven. I don't want my daughter to grow up to be some harlot."

"If that's the case, then wouldn't that make mum one too? The same could also be said for every girl who's shagged a guy just once. It doesn't make much sense."

"Your daughter is right, Nick," Mrs. Jones chimed in. "You are going a little overboard. Sirius is a perfectly nice young man." She turned to Sirius. "Don't listen to my husband, sweetheart. He happens to hate all guys our daughter has been on dates with."

Peter snickered. He wondered how his own dad would be if he'd had a daughter, as well.

"Okay, Dad, first of all, that was so long ago! Second of all, it couldn't have been considered a date. We just went to The Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer, and then bought some stuff from Zonko's." Sophia shook her head. "Honestly, now. You really know how to suck the fun out of everything."

"I don't suck the fun out of everything!" Mr. Jones cried indignantly.

"Fun sucker!" Sophia retorted causing Sirius to nearly choke on his chocolate milk as he laughed.

The banter between Sophia and her father continued throughout breakfast, much to Peter and everyone else's enjoyment. After breakfast, everyone who wasn't already dressed, had to go upstairs to do so. Today, they would actually be going scuba diving. It was something that everyone agreed would be fun to do. The only one who had been before, was Sophia. Peter was excited about it, but wondered about the dangers. He didn't know what to expect. Then again, neither did most of the others. Once everyone was ready, they all piled into the minivan and drove to the place where they would watch an educational video about scuba diving, before actually being taken out into the boat towards the reef and actually partaking in the activity.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I hope that everyone enjoyed it. This story is about halfway over. With the way things are going, it should end at Chapter 50, but if it expands a little to Chapter 60, then that's all right too. After that I'll be starting on the sequel, which will take place during their seventh year. I'm already planning it in between writing chapters for this fic. So, I really hope all of my readers will enjoy it.**_


	26. Chapter 26: Scuba Diving and Seashells

_**Author's Note: I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it, and it shows a more romantic side to James. As always, feel free to leave a review. I enjoy reading your opinions on what's happening in the story.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Scuba Diving and Seashells**

 **Lily Evans**

The scuba diving video, which everyone watched, was about twenty minutes long. The Marauders, Lily, Sophia, Jessica, and Mr. and Mrs. Jones all sat in a small room while their television host explained what they were to expect when scuba diving, as well as step by step instructions on how to put on the diving suit. Personally, Lily didn't know why their instructor couldn't tell them this herself. Once they were out on the boat, speeding towards the location of the reef, Lily began to feel very excited. It seemed everyone else was too.

"Hey, check out those dolphins!" Sophia cried pointing into the distance where a large pod could be seen, breaching the water.

James and Lily stood together, holding hands and enjoying the scenery. That is, until Sirius wedged his way in between them, leaning against the railing of the boat.

Lily scowled at James' best friend. "Do you mind, Sirius? We're kind of having a moment, here."

"You two were holding hands. I don't think that counts as a moment. Besides, it's my turn with Prongs. You had him to yourself all last night and this morning."

Sophia folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow. "I've just begun questioning your sexuality."

Sirius smiled licentiously. "You weren't questioning it last night," he said in a low voice.

Lily spun around to look back and forth between Sophia and Sirius a few times. She began to put the pieces together in her head, and realized that that must have been the reason why they didn't come down to the beach party. She made sure that Mr. and Mrs. Jones, but especially the former, weren't listening. Luckily, they were both standing pretty far off, talking to the instructor.

"Did the two of you shag?" she asked.

"Pretty much," Sophia said casually as if she was talking about the weather, and not the fact that she had been de-flowered.

"So, does this mean the two of you are...together?"

Sophia grimaced. "Lily, just because two people have sex, it doesn't mean that they're going to actually end up going steady. Sometimes it's just a casual thing."

Sirius lightly hugged Sophia to him. "I wouldn't mind doing it again, though. It was fun. Tell me, Prongs, was shagging with Marlene fun as well?"

James glared briefly at his big-mouthed friend before casting a fearful glance at Lily, hoping that she wouldn't decide to take it upon herself to turn him into something unbecoming.

"Oops, sorry, mate," Sirius said with a sheepish grin.

"I'm not mad," Lily said with a shrug. "There would be no point, unless he was actually seeing Marlene on the side. Are you, James?"

"No! I only went out with her for about a week before I broke it off."

"Why?"

"Because she wasn't you."

Lily's eyes lit up. It was one of the sweetest things James had ever said to her, so far. She stood up on her toes and kissed him softly, tasting the coffee and peppermint on his tongue. The boat began to slow down not long after that, then came to a complete stop. As the instructor was letting down the anchor, Lily heard James speaking to Remus.

"Hey, Moony, you all right, mate?"

Lily saw Remus sitting against the railing not far from where she had been standing with James. He looked rather peaky, and seemed to have a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"I'm fine, but I think I'm going to skip out on scuba diving. You guys go on ahead though."

Sirius stepped forward. "We're not just going to leave you here by yourself."

"I don't want to ruin your fun," Remus insisted.

Jessica furrowed her eyebrows worriedly. "I'll stay with you. I'm not too sure about swimming in shark infested waters."

"I really don't want anyone around me right now."

"But-" Jessica began, but Remus cut her off.

"I don't want you around me right now! Why can't you understand that?" he said in a very harsh tone.

This wasn't the first time that Lily had witnessed one of Remus's darker moods, but he had never spoken to Jessica like that before. Lily began to tell him off, but James placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Remus will find a way to apologize to her later."

The instructor didn't seem to have much of a problem with Remus staying on the boat while the rest of them scuba dived. She helped everyone with their gear, going over the instructions once again.

"What about sharks?" Jessica asked, peering down at the murky water.

The instructor helped Sirius tighten his oxygen tank. "Sharks only tend to attack people if they smell or see blood on them. You should be fine. You have more of a chance dying in a car crash than from a shark attack."

Jessica relaxed her tense shoulders, but still looked slightly worried. Once everyone was ready, they all dove into the water one at a time. Lily was the third to go. Through her scuba mask, she was able to see the reef stretch on for miles. Fish of many colors swam around, darting back and forth in small schools. There were also many bottom dwellers. Sophia became rather interested in an octopus, which pulled itself along the ocean floor. They even took turns taking pictures with the underwater camera. Some of the marine life and the reef, and some were of them. Sophia posed with the octopus like it was one of her best friends. Once it was determined that there were no sharks around, at least not right now, Jessica began to have fun, as well.

Unfortunately, their time passed too quickly, and they soon had to climb back onto the boat to go back. Mr. Jones promised to get the film developed within the next few days and get some copies made for everyone.

* * *

They made it back to the beach house a little after two. Sophia and Jessica went upstairs to take showers and change. Lily was about to follow them, when James stopped her.

"Hey, don't make any plans with Sophia and Jessica this evening."

Lily frowned. "Why not?"

"I want to take you on a picnic on the beach right between 6:30 and 7:00."

Lily couldn't contain her smile. If she had known that James was this romantic, she would have given him a chance a long time ago. "Okay, but are you sure you know how to cook?"

James ruffled the back of his hair nervously. "Er...think you could help me?"

Lily chuckled. "Sure thing." She gave James a soft peck on the cheek, then went upstairs to wait for her chance to take a shower. Jessica was on one of the beds on her stomach with her feet propped up in the air.

"You look like you're about to die of pure boredom," Lily said as she made a beeline for the closet and her section of clothes.

"Not really. Are you going anywhere special?"

"James wants the two of us to have a picnic on the beach." Lily began pulling out clothes and laying them on her bed.

"James and you have a date?" Sophia came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a large towel and drying her hair with a smaller one.

"Mmhm." Lily went to the long mirror with some of her choices and began to hold them against herself to see which one looked the best.

"Maybe I should bully Sirius into taking me out," Sophia said as she sat down and began to rub lotion on her legs.

"But the two of you aren't even a couple," Jessica pointed out.

Sophia threw the blue otter at her friend. "You don't have to be going steady with someone for them to take you out on a date. We're friends with benefits, and that's close enough for me."

"But don't you want something more with him?" Jessica asked as she sat up and clutched the stuffed otter to her chest. "I mean, you can't be happy just sleeping with him every once in a while."

"I'm not going to try and force anything more." Still, Sophia appeared to go into a deep thought afterwards.

Lily finally chose an outfit and put the rest of her clothes up. "Why not just ask him? It's not that hard to do. I managed to tell James."

"Yeah, but James has been in love with you since before dinosaurs roamed the earth. It's different with Sirius. He admitted he likes me, but I don't think he likes me in that sort of way."

Lily didn't know what to say in order to help her friend. She was quite confused about Sirius' and Sophia's relationship, if it could even be called that. They both liked each other, but were hesitant to go to that next step. Still, Lily wasn't naive. She could see the way they would sometimes look at one another. Every once in a while, when Sophia wasn't looking, Sirius would steal glances at her and vice versa. They also flirted incessantly, and seemed to get along rather well. Lily figured it would happen if it was meant to.

She walked into the bathroom, closed the door and got ready to take her shower. Once Lily was dressed in some comfortable clothes and no longer smelling like the ocean, she went downstairs, finding James in the kitchen, digging into a small plastic container filled with cold strawberries.

"Don't eat them all," Lily said with a frown. "We could use them for the picnic."

"I'm not. There's another full thing of them in the fridge." He held out a strawberry for her to take a bite. Some of the juices dribbled down her chin and James laughed as he wiped it off with his thumb before bringing her into his arms and kissing her. The taste of strawberries tingled pleasantly on Lily's tongue as she closed her eyes, digging her fingers into his hair.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused them to break away. Mr. and Mrs. Jones and Sirius all happened to come into the kitchen at the same time and witness the display of romance.

James shook his head. "I swear, can we get no privacy?"

"Well, when the two of you are practically snogging in the kitchen, privacy isn't an option," Sirius said impishly as he stole a strawberry. "Hey, Jess, Sophia, want a strawberry?" he asked as the two girls came down the stairs.

Sophia accepted the offer, but Jessica stood back. "I'm allergic to strawberries."

"Since when?" Sirius asked, clearly perplexed.

"Since forever."

"It's true," Sophia said, licking the juices off of her fingers. "Her throat swells up and everything, and it's hard for her to breathe. I witnessed it once when she accidentally ate something that had strawberries in it. It was scary."

Mr. and Mrs. Jones informed the teens that the two of them would be heading to have dinner at a friend's house tonight and wouldn't be home until much later. Peter went into the living room to call Roxanne, while Sirius took a seat at the island counter.

"I'm bored," he muttered, resting his chin on the cool surface.

"We should do something together," Sophia offered.

"I'm not really in the mood to shag right now."

Sophia hit Sirius upside to head. "Shut up. I'm saying that you and I should go out. Maybe we could go to the club together tonight."

Sirius sat up. "Just you and me?"

Sophia nodded. "Yeah, we can leave at around 8:00. We'll take cabs home afterwards."

"Sure, sounds like fun."

Lily noticed that Sophia seemed slightly happier after Sirius agreed to go out with her. After a few short hours, it was time for the couple to begin preparing the food for their picnic.

"So, should we go simple or gourmet?" James asked as he looked in the refrigerator.

"I think we should keep it fairly simple," Lily said. "I'll make up the batter for some fried chicken. Maybe we can make a few toasted sandwiches as well."

The two of them got to work. Despite James not knowing what to do when it came to Muggle cooking, he was still willing to learn. Lily would gladly admit that she had fun with him. It felt natural, being in the kitchen with him, preparing a meal. James had even found a large wicker basket and a blanket for them to use. They filled it with the food they had cooked, and a few drinks, both soda and a few alcoholic beverages as well. Both Lily and James then went upstairs to their separate rooms to change. Lily smoothed out the long lilac maxi dress that she wore, wondering if it looked good on her. Jessica and Sophia agreed that she looked stunning. Once Lily brushed her hair and pinned it up at the sides, she was ready.

James was waiting downstairs, looking handsome in his red and blue pin striped button up shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal a deep navy t-shirt underneath and a pair of trousers. He's even made a small attempt to make his hair behave by wetting it and combing it, but it still managed to stick up everywhere in the back.

"Wow," James said breathlessly when he saw Lily.

She blushed, shyly tucking a loose strand of auburn hair behind her right ear. James grabbed the picnic basket, then the two of them walked hand in hand down to the beach.

* * *

When they reached the spot on the beach where they would have the picnic, James spread out the blanket and set the basket down on top of it. He made sure to set up a good distance away from the water, so that nothing would get wet. Lily sat down, tucking her legs under her, and helped take everything out. The food was consumed rather quickly with a bit more left over as they couldn't eat it all. But that didn't mean that their night was over.

As the sun set over the horizon, James sat cross legged, while Lily leaned back against his strong chest, her legs out in front of her. James gently rubbed her stomach and continuously kissed the top of her head.

Lily closed her eyes, feeling a sense of security that she had never felt with anyone else. A cool breeze blew around, ruffling their clothes and hair very slightly. Lily turned her head, her lips meeting his in a tender kiss. Even after they broke away, their faces still lingered close together. Lily could feel James' warm breath upon her cheeks before he kissed her again, this time much more passionately, his tongue playing with hers. She sighed softly as she pulled at his hair gently. They just kissed for a while, not doing anything else.

The kiss became heated as Lily slid her hands underneath James's shirt, feeling his warm skin underneath. After a few minutes, they pulled away, slightly out of breath.

"I could kiss you for hours," James said as he traced Lily's slightly swollen lips with his thumb.

Lily smiled. "The feeling is mutual."

"I have something for you." James reached into breast pocket of his button up and pulled out what appeared to be a necklace made entirely of different kinds of seashells. "I made it from the shells I've been collecting over the past few weeks whenever I went down to the beach."

"It's beautiful," Lily gasped as she took it gently into her hands. "Would you put it on me?" She handed the necklace back to him and allowed him to fasten it around her neck. "What combination of spells did you use to make it?"

"I didn't use any spells, just my hands. Mrs. Jones lent me a book she had about making different seashell necklaces. All I had to do was buy the string and figure out how to poke holes into the shells without cracking or breaking them. It was easy once I got the hang of it."

Lily ran her fingers across the large shell in the middle, which served as the pendant. "I love it. I'm never taking it off." She grinned from ear to ear. The fact that he had spent hours doing something for her without magic meant so much. She could only imagine how hard it must have been. She kissed him once again before the two of them laid back on the blanket and looked up at the sky, which steadily grew darker and darker. If Lily had to name the most perfect moment in her life, it would be this one.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I hope that everyone enjoyed reading this chapter. I love any kind of Jily moment, as James and Lily are my favorite canon couple. The next chapter will feature more Remus, as well as more moments between Jessica and him, which we all love.**_


	27. Chapter 27: Love, Or Something Else

_**Author's Note: I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. As always, feel free to leave a review with your opinions or some constructive criticism.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Love, Or Something Else**

 **Remus Lupin**

"Hey, mate, Sophia and I are heading out. You going to be all right?"

Remus looked up from the movie he was watching. Sirius and Sophia were both dressed up, with Sirius in a nice black button up shirt and Sophia was in a dress that hugged her curves. They made him think of Jessica's curves, which were quite nice. Despite being more withdrawn when it came to noticing such thing, he still thought about them from time to time. After all, he was still part of the male gender. To say that he didn't think about such things would be a bold-faced lie.

"I'll be fine. Are Wormtail and Jessica still here?"

"Jessica's in our room," Sophia said while tucking a curl behind her ear. "Peter actually left about seven minutes ago to have dinner with Roxanne and her mum at some restaurant. I think he wanted to make up for the fact that he was a complete prat to her that last time."

Sirius and Sophia left soon after that. Remus attempted to go back to his movie, but found himself unable to enjoy it. He found himself thinking about what he had said to Jessica, earlier on the boat.

"I don't want you around me right now! Why can't you understand that?"

It was the first time he'd ever spoken to her like that. When he was irritated, he often directed his temper towards something else. He'd lost it with James, Sirius, and Peter a few times before, without being able to control himself. With Jessica, never, until now.

 _You just lost your temper. It happens with everyone. She'll get over it. You can't keep coddling her._

 _I'm not coddling her. I just happen to care about her feelings._

 _But do you really care about her? Or do you only feel obliged to care because of what happened?_

 _That has nothing to do with it!_

 _You feel sorry for her. Or maybe you actually love her._

Remus ceased the inner argument, which he was having with himself. Did he love Jessica? When they had been together in their fourth year, there was love involved. Was it possible that it had never really died? Had it been lying dormant behind a long string of emotions, which acted as a shield? If, in fact, he did love her, could he act on such a strong emotion? What would happen if he'd told her? What would happen if they did decide to get back together and take another chance? Their relationship had fallen apart before. Would it happen again?

Remus didn't want to think about it. Instead, he stood from the bed, clutching the railing of the upper bunk for a few moments as he was feeling slightly lightheaded, then he left the room and went up to the third floor. He slowly opened the door and froze. Maybe he should have knocked before. Standing in front of the tall, floor length mirror was Jessica. She wore only a skirt, and was topless, without even a bra. She appeared to be looking down and pinching at the fat in her stomach. When she looked up at her reflection, her eyes widened and she turned around and immediately tried to cover herself.

"I'm so sorry!" Remus quickly shut the door and leaned against it, running his hands down his face in embarrassment. He could only imagine how Jessica must be feeling. She didn't even like wearing a bikini in front of everyone, or anything that really showed off her stomach. Shaking his head, he went downstairs into the kitchen, and began to look for something to eat. A few minutes later, he heard footsteps indicating that Jessica had come downstairs as well. She didn't look at him as she went to the refrigerator and pulled out a plate of leftover grilled food, wrapped in foil. She had put on a shirt once more. The baggy sweater hid her curves. Yet, in his mind, Remus could still see them.

As Jessica was fixing her plate to put in the microwave, Remus decided that now was the chance to do something about earlier.

"Jessica?" He stepped closer to her.

Jessica looked at him, nervously playing with one of her curls, waiting for him to speak.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I don't know what came over me. I tend to get this way when it's so close to the full moon."

"I don't know why you're apologizing. You couldn't help it." Jessica stuck her plate into the microwave and heated it up for about two minutes.

"I just thought you might have been upset."

"I do have a bit of a backbone, you know. It's not like I cry at everything.

Remus winced at her tone. "I didn't mean to indicate that you were weak. I just felt bad for being so harsh."

Jessica took her plate out of the microwave, lightly touching the meat to make sure it was warm enough. "There's nothing to apologize for."

"Well, I'm also sorry for walking in on you a few minutes ago."

Jessica blushed and pretended to be interested in her food. "Er...maybe I shouldn't have been standing in front of the mirror half naked. Want a piece of sausage?"

Remus took one of the small links and bit into it. "Why were you standing in front of the mirror, anyways?"

"I was trying to find out the best way to lose weight without resorting to using a potion or starving myself."

"But you're not even fat."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "You have to say that because you're nice. I mean, I always compare myself to girls like Lily, Sophia, Marlene, and even Dorcas, who are stunning. It's hard to think of myself as attractive when I look at one of them."

Remus sat down at the counter next to her. "Jessica, you're very attractive. But it's not the fact that I just think you're pretty. You also have a kind heart. You're always there for your friends. The fact that you seem uncertain about some things, but are still willing to try is something, I admire that in you. You struggle with many things, but you refuse to give up. You work hard in order to succeed, and even when you fail, you don't let that prevent you from trying again. I love the fact that you can be so awkward at times. It's one of your many quirks that I like about you."

"But I'm not really good at many things."

"Stop that. We can't all be good at everything. It's not possible. Besides, you have a natural talent for Transfiguration. I only know of a few other people who are good at it. It's supposed to be the hardest form of magic known in the Wizarding World. It's definitely nothing to sneeze at."

Jessica smirked. "You're just saying those things to make me feel better."

Remus's lips twitched with the hint of a smile. "Is it working?"

"Eh, maybe a little." Jessica held her thumb and forefinger about an inch a part. She carried her empty plate to the sink and washed it and put it into the dish drain. Remus took the opportunity while she was distracted with the dishes to go into the living room and put in an eight-track full of some of the greatest dance hits. The music filled the quiet house. While he wasn't up for dancing, it did lift his spirits, and it also seemed to lift Jessica's as well, as she was tapping her feet and lightly moving her hips.

"Nice hips," Remus teased.

Jessica blushed and stopped moving. "That's about the only dancing you'll ever see from me."

Remus chuckled. "You danced at the club the other night, remember?" He then winced as he said those words, for that had been right before the kidnapping.

Jessica seemed to tense up for a brief moment. A strange expression came over her face before she relaxed. "I was highly intoxicated that night, and therefore, wasn't responsible for my actions." She dried her hands on a paper towel.

Remus wanted to do something to get her mind off of certain past events. He had, some-what, brought it up. So, it was his fault if she was slightly uncomfortable right now.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" he suggested.

Jessica agreed, and the two of them went upstairs to the second floor bedroom. Remus straightened the slightly tousseled bed. "You can go ahead and choose a movie."

Jessica knelt down and perused the movies on the low shelf. It seemed she couldn't make up her mind, before her eyes lit up. "I haven't seen this movie in a long time." She took it from the shelf, and showed it to Remus, who read the title.

"The Way We Were. Is it a kind of romance? That's what it looks like."

"It's really good, trust me. That is, unless you're not into romance and would rather watch something with a bit more action."

Remus took the movie from her. "I actually like a good romantic film every once in a while." He popped the tape into the VCR and pressed play before making himself comfortable on the bed.

Jessica sat down too, but bumped her head on the bottom of the top bunk. Remus couldn't help, but laugh a little.

"You all right?"

Jessica nodded and leaned back beside Remus as the movie started. The bed was small, so their legs and shoulders touched each time one of them shifted. Halfway through the movie, Remus felt a small weight on his shoulder and looked down to see that Jessica had fallen asleep. A curl of light brown hair fell across her face. Gently, Remus pushed it out of the way and looked down at her for a few minutes. He expected to feel awkward with her lying, cuddled up to him, but he found that he didn't. As he shifted, Jessica turned on her side and draped her arm across his stomach. Remus froze for a split second, wondering what he should do. Still, something about the way she was lying next to him was oddly comforting. Remus reached forward, trying his best not to disturb her, and covered both of them with the blanket, before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and lightly caressing it as he closed his eyes, the movie playing at a low, and undisturbing volume.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will be in Jessica's perspective. I've also started working on the plot and some of the subplots to the sequel, and hopefully will have a few chapters written by the time this fanfiction is finished.**_


	28. Chapter 28: A Second Chance

_**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I apologize for it being a little shorter than some of my others. As usual, feel free to leave me a review with your opinions or some constructive criticism.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 28: A Second Chance**

 **Jessica Merton**

An hour after falling asleep, Jessica woke up. The blue glare of the television screen illuminated the room with a dim light. She wiped some drool off of her chin and ran her fingers through her hair, but regretted it immediately when her fingers got snagged in the unruly tangles. Once she got her fingers untangled from her demon possessed tresses, she looked down at Remus and smiled. He had a very innocent appearance when he slept, which Jessica found utterly adorable. When she slept beside him, she often felt so warm and secure, but then again, she had started to find that, throughout this vacation, she'd been feeling this way for a while.

As if Remus sensed her looking at him, he opened his eyes and sat up. His hair stuck up on the side, and Jessica's fingers itched to smooth the adorable mess.

"What time is it?" he asked.

Jessica turned around and reached for the bedside clock. "It's a little after ten."

Remus rubbed his eyes and let out a very long yawn. "Is no one back yet?"

"I think we would have heard them come in. Chances are, they're not coming home any time soon." Jessica nervously played with the hem of her sweater. "I guess I should go on upstairs and head to bed."

Before she could leave, Remus grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down onto the bed. "Jessica, please talk to me. I need to know how you feel about me."

Jessica's heart skipped a beat, and she looked down at her lap, clutching at the materials of her skirt. She could try to play it off and say that she didn't know how she felt about him, but who was she fooling? The fact that she was always so consumed with thoughts of him told her that she looked at him as more than a friend and savior.

"Sometimes I wonder..."

Remus' hand slid down to gently overlap hers. "Wonder what?"

"I wonder if this vacation was a means to give us another chance."

"You mean another chance together?"

Jessica looked up into his light green eyes. He silently seemed to be encouraging her to continue. She nodded. "Yes, I feel that this vacation was a tool to bring the two of us closer. I thought that I could forget about what we had in the past, and that you and I could just be friends, but throughout this vacation, I started to find that I want more than that with you. At first, I was afraid to act on these feelings, because what if it ends up like it did before? But then I realized that some things in life are worth taking risks for. I feel that you're very much worth it, Remus. The fact that I can't forget seems to be a sign that, maybe, we deserve another chance."

She didn't get another chance to speak, for Remus's lips were suddenly on hers. She closed her eyes, sighing softly as he caressed her cheek. Her hands reached to roam through his thick hair. When she felt his tongue on hers, she gasped, savoring the taste of him. Even after three years, it was as if she had never forgotten that taste, and his warmth. After a few moments, he pulled her into his arms where her head rested against his chest as she listened to his heart beat.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. Your words made me realize that my feelings for you are genuine, and that I do love you. I promise that I'll do my best to make sure the relationship works this time, and not to let my curse get in the way."

Jessica wiped away the tears that had begun falling and smiled up at him. "We'll work through it together."

Remus embraced her, lightly caressing her hair and kissed the top of her head. Jessica felt an overwhelming sense of happiness that he reciprocated her feelings, and also wanted to give the two of them another chance. She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of his heartbeat for a few minutes, before the door opened and James and Lily walked in.

"Sorry, mate," James said ruffling his hair. "We didn't mean to wake the two of you up."

Remus squeezed Jessica's hand and smiled at her, before turning to James. "You didn't. We've been awake for a while now."

"What's going on between you two?" Lily asked as she sat down on James's bed.

Jessica and Remus looked at each other and exchanged smiles before Jessica turned to Lily. "We actually decided that we're going to take another chance at a relationship."

Lily squealed and stood from the bed to go hug Jessica, then Remus. "I just can't believe it! I always said to myself that the two of you were stupid for ending it three years ago. I was about ready to lock the two of you in a room together until you came to the realization that you belong together."

Remus gave Lily a look. "You were really going to lock us in a room?"

"Not really, but I was thinking about it."

James sat down next to Lily. "I'm happy for you, mate. I have a feeling you two will work out this time."

"Thanks." Remus smiled and looked at Jessica affectionately. "I feel the same way."

Jessica couldn't stop grinning, yet she did feel a little shy, displaying her affection for Remus in front of James and Lily, so she stood up. "Hey, Remus, let's go outside for a little bit and give Lily and James some time alone together."

"You guys don't have to leave," James insisted. "We were just about to go to bed. You know the minute that I fall asleep, almost nothing can wake me up, except for Sirius's gaseous expulsions."

"Well, that's a lovely mental image," Jessica muttered, shuddering involuntarily. "I think I want to go outside for some fresh air, though."

The couple went outside onto the back porch where Remus sat down in one of the lounge chairs, and pulled Jessica onto his lap, where she rested against him. There was a cool breeze out tonight, but Remus's arms, which wrapped around her, and his body heat kept her warm.

"You're not cold, are you?" Remus asked while stroking her back.

Jessica shook her head. "I'm fine. It actually feels pretty good outside."

She would never have believed that they would be here again. If, two years ago, someone had approached her, and told her that Remus and she would pursue a relationship again, she might have laughed in their faces. Or, at least, waited until she was alone before bitterly laughing. The fact that he was willing to let herself get close to him all over again caused her heart to give a happy tug. Grinning from ear to ear, she buried her face into his chest and laughed lightly.

"What's so funny?" Remus asked, chuckling as if her laughter was contagious.

"Nothing, really. I'm just thinking of something silly, that's all." Jessica lightly caressed his smooth cheek.

Remus captured her hand and pressed it to his lips. "You think a lot of silly things, don't you?"

"My mind is full of silly thoughts," Jessica teased as she rested her hand over his chest.

The two of them remained like that for a little while, until it started to grow colder, then they went inside. Jessica was feeing rather exhausted now, and wanted to head to bed.

"I hope that Sirius and Sophia aren't loud when they come in," she said as she stretched and followed Remus upstairs.

"I have a tonic that I use, which helps me sleep through that sort of thing. I can give you some," Remus offered.

"Does it have any negative side effects?" Jessica asked worriedly.

"I haven't experienced any."

Jessica thought about it for a minute, before nodding. "Sure, I really don't want to be woken up by Sirius and Sophia coming in drunk."

James and Lily were both asleep when they walked into the bedroom. Remus quietly walked towards the bureau and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a small bottle. It was dark in the room, so Jessica couldn't see the exact color of it, and poured it into a small measuring cup that came with the tonic.

"It tastes horrible," Remus said. "About as bad as Robotussin."

Jessica grimaced as she took the small cup and peered down at the liquid. Upon closer inspection, she could see that it looked rather thick and was a very deep purple. Her mom was a Muggle, so she had experiences with their medicines, Robotussin being one of her least favorites. Pinching her nose, she tipped it upwards and swallowed it, shuddering as it went down.

"How can you drink this stuff? I'll never get the taste out of my mouth."

Remus chuckled. "It tastes bad, but it does work." He took some, as well. Jessica assumed that he was used to the taste, because he didn't have much of a reaction to it like she did. It didn't take long for Jessica to begin to feel drowsy as she crawled into the bed and moved over to give Remus some room.

"Wow, this stuff starts to work fast," she said tiredly as she closed her eyes.

Remus pulled the blanket over the both of them and pulled her into his arms, before the two of them fell asleep. Jessica could have sworn that she heard Remus say something, but the tonic had already taken effect, and she was in a very deep sleep, which would last for precisely eight hours.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. The next chapter may or may not feature a slightly explicit scene between Sirius and Sophia. I haven't quite decided yet, but I'll be sure to warn all of you if there is.**_


	29. Chapter 29: Misadventures In Babysitting

_**Author's Note: I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. It contains a small explicit scene between Sirius and Sophia. As always, feel free to leave a review with your opinions, or some constructive criticism.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Misadventures in Baby-sitting**

 **Sirius Black**

The club was filled almost to the brim with partygoers. Everyone was bumping and grinding on each other, even complete strangers. Sirius loved every minute of it. He danced mostly with Sophia, but he danced with other girls as well, and Sophia danced with other guys. The two of them danced non-stop, not caring what kind of songs were playing. Finally, Sirius needed a break and went up to the bar to buy himself a drink. Sophia already had a mostly full drink in her hand. While Sirius was waiting in line at the bar, he leaned against it and watched Sophia dancing with another girl. Her curves moved sensually in her tight dress. She looked so good tonight. The way she had grinded against him on the dance floor made him want her even more. He wanted to kiss her plump lips, run his hands over every inch of her body, savoring that soft moan she let out when he touched her in such a way.

Sirius finally managed to get his drink and turned back around towards the dance floor, but what he saw made his blood boil. A slightly older man was attempting to dance with Sophia, but the way they were trying to grope her made her feel uncomfortable. She kept putting her hand on his chest and pushing him away, but he kept coming back. The way he stumbled made Sirius assume that he was most likely very intoxicated, but the fact that Sophia was being harassed didn't sit well with him. He heard the man speak in a very slurred tone as he approached.

"Why are you being such a bloody tease? You know you want me."

"I said no!" Sophia said firmly. "You're very drunk, you're grotesque, and you smell like you washed your entire body in urine. Forgive me, but those qualities don't exactly turn me on."

The man reached forward and tried to grasp Sophia's breast, but Sirius was quicker. He grabbed the man's wrist roughly before he could touch her and pulled it back painfully.

"I suggest you leave before I call one of the bouncers here to carry your ass out," Sirius growled.

The man opened his mouth to say something, but wisely decided not to. He seemed to see something dangerous in Sirius' expression. Not to mention, Sirius was a few good inches taller than him, more built, and more in control. After the man stumbled away, Sirius turned to Sophia.

"You all right, Sophia?"

"I'm fine. It's not the first time some drunk guy who smelled like piss tried to grope me. I'm sure it won't be the last."

Sirius admired how Sophia seemed casual about the entire situation. That was one of the many things he liked about her - there wasn't much of anything that bothered her. She possessed a very strong outer shell that wouldn't crack or break very easily under any form of distress. Sirius suggested that the two of them go sit at the V.I.P. area, which they had claimed for themselves when they had first arrived at the club. He lightly draped his arm around Sophia's waist as the two of them went upstairs. Sirius sat on the black leather couch and pulled her onto his lap. Her skirt rode up slightly, revealing her long, shapely legs.

"You have no idea what that dress is doing to me, right now," Sirius said as he ran his hand across her smooth legs.

Sophia smirked. "Why do you think I wore it? I just knew it would get a rise out of you."

"Oh, you have no idea." Sirius pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss, and the two of them to snogged for a while. He let out a low moan as Sophia began to boldly rub the bulge in his trousers. Sirius's hands trailed down her sides and slipped underneath her dress and into her black lacey underwear. Sophia gasped as he began to teasingly pet the moist folds in between her legs. Sirius let out a sigh of pleasure as she finally freed his manhood from its confines, and began to gently stroke it. The fact that they were both in a public place and could be caught any minute only served to make it more exciting.

A few minutes later, the pleasurable sensation which had traveled all throughout his body was released. Sophia let out a tremble, as she too was sated. Sirius leaned forward and grabbed a few napkins for Sophia to clean her hands off with. Both of them wanted to do more, but agreed that maybe it was best to do in private. Foreplay in public was one thing, but shagging was completely different. Sophia excused herself to go use the bathroom, and Sirius zipped his pants and spread his arms against the back of the lounge, watching her walk downstairs to make sure that no one else tried to harass her. When she came back, the two of them went out onto the dance floor again.

A little after three in the morning, the two of them decided that it was time to leave and go back home. They took a cab, as they had no designated driver with them. When they got home, they discovered that the minivan was there, a sign that her parents were home.

"I really hope your parents aren't awake. I don't think I could stand for your dad to glare at me."

"They go to bed early." Sophia dug her key out of her purse and unlocked the door, pushing it open. "That doesn't mean they don't sleep light, so try and be quiet."

Sirius walked into the house after her and closed the door softly behind him. (I hate it when someone comes in late at night, stomping around the house and slamming doors while everyone else is trying to sleep. It's like they have no respect for the people in the house. Welcome to my life. My sister was like that at 1 in the morning every single day when we shared a room) He ran his fingers through his hair and went into the kitchen to grab a little snack.

"Ugh, these shoes are killing me," Sophia said, groaning as she sat down at the counter and slipped off her heels.

"You really shouldn't torture yourself," Sirius said as he grabbed a chocolate pudding cup and offered another to Sophia, who took it. He also got the two of them some spoons.

"When you want to look hot, sometimes you have to torture yourself. That saying 'beauty is pain' actually rings a lot of truth."

Sirius looked down at Sophia's feet and winced as he saw that a few blisters had begun to form, mostly where the heels had rubbed against her. He felt the urge to kiss her feet and make them feel better, but that seemed to be a little too much, so he settled for the next best thing. He set his pudding cup down and placed one of her feet into his lap and began to gently massage it.

"You don't have to do that," Sophia said, but she closed her eyes like she was enjoying it.

"You look like you need it. Those blisters must really hurt."

"They don't hurt that much. I have this potion that I can rub on them, and in the morning they'll be gone."

Sirius rubbed her feet for a few more minutes, then Sophia claimed that she wanted to get out of the dress. Sirius went upstairs to the bedroom he shared with the rest of the Marauders and was surprised to see that both James and Remus had bed partners. Peter had also come home some time during the night, and was now sleeping deeply in one of the top bunks. Sirius got undressed as quietly as he could, stripping down to his boxers, which is what he would sleep in. As he was about to step into the lavatory, he ended up hitting his toe against one of the trunks, creating a loud thump.

James woke up. "What's going on?"

"Sorry, mate. Did Lily and you have fun on your date?"

"Yeah, it was great. What about Sophia and you?"

"We had an amazing time."

James chuckled quietly. "I can see that." He pointed to the bulge in Sirius's boxers.

"I don't want to see it," muttered Lily's voice. Sirius had accidentally woken her up, as well. "Thanks for the mental image, Sirius."

Sirius smirked. "Always happy to help."

Soon enough, James and Lily went back to sleep, and Sirius climbed to the top bunk. Sophia came into the room quietly looking quite comfortable and sexy at the same time in her cotton shorts and long white tank-top.

"You're sleeping with me tonight?" Sirius asked. He didn't mind. In fact, he was quite happy about it.

"Mmhm." Sophia climbed to the top bunk and crawled underneath the covers. Sirius pulled her against him as she lay on her side and the two of them fell quickly asleep.

The next day turned out to be rather interesting. As they were all eating lunch, Mrs. Jones made an announcement.

"Mr. Jones and I planned to go with some of our friends to this antique show that's in town every year. The only problem is that two of our friends are having trouble finding a baby-sitter for their little girl. So, my husband and I were wondering if you all wouldn't mind watching her."

They looked at each other. Sirius knew next to nothing about taking care of a kid, and neither did James from the look on his face.

"How old is she?" Remus asked.

"She's about a year and a half years old," Mr. Jones replied.

"Awww!" Jessica and Lily squealed in unison. Sirius rolled his eyes at them. Leave it to a couple of girls to get excited over a drooling, diaper filling baby.

"I don't think there would be any problem," Peter said. "Although most of us don't really know how to take care of a baby."

"I used to baby-sit for a family about two years ago who had a baby around that age. They moved away, but I do know something," Lily said.

"I also have a few little cousins," Jessica chimed in.

Sophia raised her hand. "I like to be exempt from this. I don't really like kids."

"But you watch your little cousins all the time," Mrs. Jones reminded her.

"Yes, and I hate every second of it." Sophia looked at Sirius. "Seriously, they are the spawn of Morgana, or something."

In the end, though, they agreed, some of them begrudgingly, to baby-sit for a little while. About half an hour after they all finished eating, the Jones's friends came. The woman carried a little girl with blonde curls and large blue eyes, and a large diaper bag in the other arm, followed by her handsome husband.

"This is Olivia," the woman said, introducing her daughter, who looked at them all with curiosity. "Now, we're in a hurry, but everything you'll need for her is in this diaper bag. There are also emergency numbers in case anything should happen, as well as the number to the antique show. Now, Olivia goes down for a nap right around three. She just had her lunch before coming here, so she should be fine. She does like the beach, so you can take her down and let her get her feet wet. Just make sure she doesn't try to put any of the sand or anything else in her mouth, as she tends to do that. She may cry for a little bit after we leave, but she usually stops after twenty minutes."

She left a few more instructions for them, then handed Olivia over to Jessica, who gladly took her. "Bye, precious," she cooed, kissing her daughter's round cheeks before she and her husband left, followed by Sophia's parents. Almost immediately after the door closed, Olivia threw back her head and let out a loud wail.

"Welp, this is going to be fun," Sirius said sarcastically as Jessica bounced her up and down and made faces to try and cheer her up.

They all went into the living room with the diaper bag and sat down on the couch. Soon enough, she stopped crying after Jessica and Lily played with her for a little while.

"Do you want to hold her?" Lily asked Sirius.

"Er...no thanks. I'm perfectly happy just watching."

Before Sirius could say another word, Jessica plopped Olivia down in his lap. He stared down at her, then at the others. "What do I do?"

"Just play with her," Sophia said rolling her eyes.

"Okay...um..." he looked down at Olivia who was now grinning at him. "What's up?"

Olivia reached up and grabbed a fistful of his dark hair and yanked at it, laughing as he yelped. She had a strong grip for someone so young. Sirius managed to save his hair from her grasp.

"First of all, you do not mess with the do. Second of all, stop grinning at me like that. You're not cute, you know."

"I don't know," James said smirking. "She is kind of adorable. I also think she likes you, Padfoot. Those girls just can't get enough of you."

Sirius held her for a few more minutes, then passed her on to Remus, who also didn't seem to have much of an idea about what to do, but he seemed a bit more willing.

"We should take her down to the beach," he suggested. "Did her parents pack her a swimsuit?"

Sophia set the diaper bag on the coffee table. "Damn, this thing is heavy." She began to search through it. "Yeah, she has one in here, along with a few floaties. It's like they packed the entire contents of her nursery in this thing. No wonder I can barely lift it."

The girls took Olivia upstairs to change her into her swimsuit, while the boys went into their room to change into their swimtrunks. This was definitely not how Sirius wanted to spend his day, but he decided to swallow his complaints and at least act like he was willing to help out. She did look a little adorable in her hot pink swimsuit, her little chubby legs swinging back and forth as Jessica carried her. Remus grabbed the diaper bag, and they all walked down to the beach.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will feature the rest of their baby-sitting adventure, plus more Sirius and Sophia moments for all you fans.**_


	30. Chapter 30: Love On The Beach

_**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys this chapters. As always, feel free to leave me a review with your opinions or some constructive criticism.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Love On The Beach**

 **Sophia Jones**

Sophia spread out her large beach towel and set up the umbrella to protect her from the sun's harsh rays. She'd done a good job of not getting sunburned before, and didn't plan to now. She sat down and watched as Jessica used the children's lotion on Olivia's skin. Olivia protested, and kept trying to get away from Jessica. Her arms reached out towards the water.

"Hold on, Livy," Jessica said. "Let me get your back." Once Olivia was ready, Jessica carried her into the water and set her down, holding onto her hands. Olivia let out a shrill squeal of delight as she used her feet to splash around. Everyone else sat on their towels underneath the umbrella.

Lily leaned against James. "This actually isn't that hard."

"We still have about four more hours with her. Trust me, it's going to get harder," Sophia said, recalling what she had gone through when she had to baby-sit. "Just wait until she soils her diaper, or gets cranky and starts screaming at the top of her lungs. I guarantee that before this job is over, she'll probably spit up on one of us. Nothing is worse than sour milk, either."

"Your cousins?" Sirius asked as he rested his head on her lap.

Sophia nodded. "They're the reason why I will never, ever have any kids. I've gotten enough bruises from those monsters to last me a few years."

Jessica came back after a little while, carrying Olivia. She sat down next to Remus. "All right, so who wants to go back up to the house and change her? She had a little accident."

They looked at each other. No one was willing to step forward and take on the task. Sophia would rather eat raw squid than change a diaper.

"Why can't you just take her inside and change her?" she asked.

"Because, we all have to chip in. You can't expect me to do everything all day, can you?"

"Why not? It's working out quite well," Sirius said. "You seem to be a bit of an expert."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "You know, I think Padfoot should be the one to change her, since he has so much to say."

Sirius pretended to pout. "Really, Moony? What have I ever done to you?"

"Nothing, but it should provide for a good laugh."

Sirius grimaced. "Fine, but Sophia has to suffer with me."

Sophia glared at him. "You are definitely not getting shagged tonight."

"I think I'll live."

Sophia almost gave him a rude gesture, but decided against it because of Olivia. She might not know what it meant, but Sophia didn't want to risk her trying to copy it in front of her parents. She took the child from Jessica, shuddering and holding her at arms length, grimacing at the smell. "Don't forget the diapers," she said to Sirius as she carried her back to the house.

"So, where should we do this?" Sirius asked once they were inside.

Sophia looked around before nodding at the couch. "That'll do."

"But we sit there! She'll stain it all up!" Sirius protested.

Sophia rolled her eyes. "You can be such a baby, sometimes. Hold on a second." She went upstairs into the second floor bathroom, grabbed a towel from the small closet, and brought it back downstairs where she laid it on the couch. "There, happy now?"

Sirius smirked. "You're cute when you're angry."

"Shut up," Sophia muttered but she still grinned just the same. Sirius laid Olivia down on the towel and undid the tape on the side of the diaper, peeling it back. Immediately, they were both hit with the the smell.

"Ugh! How in Merlin's name can someone this small make such a big mess, and why is it green?" Sirius cried. "That's not normal! I'm definitely not putting my hands anywhere near that."

Sirius took out his wand and flicked it, levitating the diaper, and bewitched it to fold itself, before he sent it to the trashcan.

"I wonder if this is wrong. She is a muggle, after all," Sophia said ponderously.

"She's a baby. I doubt she even knows what's going on. Scourgify!" The cleaning spell did a good job of cleaning Olivia. "I think that should do it," he said proudly.

"You may want to put baby powder on her so that she doesn't get a rash," Sophia suggested. She honestly didnt know why she was here, other than to hold Sirius's hand. She reached into the diaper bag and pulled out the small container. "Just sprinkle a little."

Sirius did just that. "You can do the rest." He handed the bottle back to her and stepped back.

"You are hopeless," Sophia muttered as she put a new diaper on Olivia and fastened the bottom of her swimsuit. "At least she smells better." She used the Scourgify spell to clean the towel and set it aside before picking up their baby-sitting charge.

"You're kind of good with her," Sirius said in a tone of admiration.

"I have some experience. We should head back down to the beach."

* * *

The next few hours were mostly uneventful. Olivia took a nap at around three, so they had a few hours of piece and quiet. By the time she awoke, her parents and the Jones' had returned. The baby-sitters were each paid quite handsomely for taking care of her. Sophia waved with the others, but she was glad to see Olivia finally leave. Now, they were all free to do whatever they wanted for the rest of the evening. Lily and James went upstairs to get changed. They were heading to the movies. Remus, who seemed to be feeling under the weather, decided that he didn't want to go anywhere, and laid on the couch. Jessica joined him and let him rest his head in her lap while Peter sat in one of the chairs.

"We should probably do something tonight," Sirius suggested.

Sophia agreed and began looking through the newspaper for events that were happening this evening. She didn't want to really stay at home with her parents. "You know what we should do?" she said with a grin. "We should go skinny dipping."

"Even without the lifeguards? Isn't it kind of against the rules, or something?" he said mockingly

"So? The most fun things in life are against the rules. We're both of age. What my parents don't know won't hurt them."

Sirius encircled her waist with his arm and pulled her closer. "I love how you're about as mischievous as I am."

Sophia closed her eyes as he kissed her. Her hands slid under his shirt and over his smooth and very warm back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Sophia and Sirius pulled away from each other. Mr. Jones stood in the kitchen with his hands on his hips. "I'm going to ask you one more time. What are you doing?"

Sophia grimaced. "What does it look like I'm doing, Dad? I happen to be snogging."

"Do you know where snogging leads?" Mr. Jones snapped.

Sophia rolled her eyes. Then again, they were in the kitchen. She shouldn't have been surprised that they had been caught. "Dad, you really need to stop living in the nineteenth century. I'm sure you and Mum have done much worse in the kitchen when you were my age, and while I'd rather not think about such things right now, you are being ridiculous and kind of a hypocrite."

"I won't allow you to talk to me that way, young lady! I'm still your father, and as long as you continue living with me, you will obey my rules."

Sirius was quiet through the argument. It was probably for the best, as this was Sophia and her father's fight, and she was glad that he didn't try to insert himself. She folded her arms across her chest. "I really don't get it. You have no problem with me going clubbing with him or hanging out at the boardwalk, but you lose it whenever you see us kissing? It really doesn't make any sense. Now, I love you, Dad. You know I do, but you have to stop overreacting each time Sirius and I even look at each other. I'll always be your little girl, but I'm also growing up. There are things I want to do, and I'd rather you not try and keep me from them."

Mr. Jones opened his mouth to say something, but his wife's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Let it go, Nick. It won't do any good if you lose your temper."

Sophia relaxed, glad that her mother was able to calm him down. Sirius and she went upstairs.

"You handled your dad quite nicely," Sirius said in a tone of awe.

"I was just so sick of the way he was treating you. He didn't seem to have much of a problem with James, Remus, or Peter."

"Well, that's because none of them are shagging his baby girl."

Sophia laughed and playfully shoved him. "I don't think we should tell him that. The fact that he knows we snog is one thing. I'd rather not have him find out about a few other things, just yet."

* * *

That night, a little after midnight, after everyone was in bed, Sirius and Sophia went down to the beach. They carried towels under their arms and wore the bare minimum clothing. When they reached the shore, they both stripped and ran into the water. It was a little cold out tonight, and that affected the water's temperature. Yet, Sophia never felt more free in her life. She and Sirius waded in until they were about waist deep, then proceeded to swim around, splashing each other and laughing.

Sophia drew closer to him and wrapped her legs around his waist. The water made them both weightless. Sirius brought his lips to hers and the two of them submerged. Sophia's hair fanned out around her and bubbles gently tickled her arms and legs as she savored the taste of him. Soon, however, they both had to come up for air. The two of them began swimming once again. Suddenly, Sophia could have sworn she felt something cold brush against her leg. She froze for a second, thinking that it was just some seaweed. However, a few moments later, she felt a sharp pain, almost like fire.

"I think something stung me!"

Sirius stopped swimming immediately. "Where?"

"On my leg! It really hurts!"

Before Sophia realized what was happening, Sirius lifted her into his arms, waded out of the water and set her down on the towel. He reached into the pocket of his shorts, which lay nearby and pulled out his wand, which he pointed at her leg, lighting it so he could inspect her leg closely. There were three long welt-like marks on it. "It doesn't look too bad. Aguamenti!" Cold water shot from the tip and hit her leg. The pain was slightly dulled and Sophia relaxed.

"Does that feel better now?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you."

Sirius smiled and gently pushed her down onto the towel. He caressed her sides as he kissed her. She moaned softly as he ran his hands over her breasts, playing with her perked nipples. She could feel the hardened length of his manhood pushing against her leg. His fingers dipped down into the moist softness between her legs, causing her to gasp. Her entire body tingled with a strong sense of ecstasy. Yet, Sophia wanted to taste more of him. Shifting, she rolled over until she was on top of him and moved down until her face was level with the length of his sexuality. She slid her mouth over it. The taste was different from the other parts of his body, slightly more musky. She ran her tongue over the tip, causing Sirius to tense up and groan as his hands pulled at her hair. She continued to use her mouth and tongue to play with it.

Soon, she felt her bottom half being lifted up and over him. She cried out as he began to teasingly run his tongue over the moist pink folds between her legs. His hands raked across her rear end as he bucked his hips, causing her head to spin as she took his entire length into her mouth. After a few minutes, Sirius began to tense up as warm liquids shot forth into her mouth. Not long after, the same thing happened to Sophia as she reached her climax and found her release. Breathing heavily, she climbed off of him and used the Aguamenti spell to wash her mouth of the taste, which wasn't exactly pleasant, but it also wasn't too bad, either. They lay side by side for a few minutes, holding hands and catching their breath. The sky above them twinkled with an infinite number of stars. It was all very beautiful, and it was something that she wanted to share only with Sirius.

After a few minutes, the two of them dried off and got dressed, then headed back to the house.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. The story is now a little over the halfway point. I'm really looking forward to starting the sequel.**_


	31. Chapter 31: Boys Day Out

_**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Feel free to leave a review with your opinions or constructive criticism.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Boys Day Out**

 **James Potter**

July soon melted into August. With the vacation halfway over, everyone now sought to make the most of it. On the first Wednesday in August, James found himself at a local pizza parlor with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Earlier that day, Sirius had come up with the idea that they should just have a day to themselves that didn't involve the girls. James was reluctant at first, because he hated spending even a few minutes away from Lily. But he also didn't want to be one of those clingy boyfriends, who is constantly around their girlfriends without giving them space. Lily seemed all right with it, too. She had planned to go shopping with Jessica and Sophia, something which James wasn't too fond of. He never saw the appeal of walking around a mall for hours on end, looking at clothes that he didn't care about.

Their waitress, a girl close to their age, who was working during the summer, had just left the table after exchanging numbers with Sirius, who lightly flirted with her. He stuffed the paper into his breast pocket and watched her leave, her rear end swinging in her short black skirt.

"You know, I could have sworn that Sophia and you were together," James said as he picked up a slice of pizza.

"We're more or less friends with benefits. We sleep together, but we also still see other people. Sophia's fine with it," Sirius replied as he leaned back in his seat with a smug grin.

Sometimes James forgot how different Sirius and he could be. The biggest example is that James could never see himself being friends with benefits with anyone, and sleeping with multiple girls. That was most likely why Marlene and he had only lasted for a week. Sirius, on the other hand, had had multiple girlfriends since he was about fourteen. He never seemed to be in a relationship for very long. When he did break up with a girl, it usually wasn't long before he had another in his bed. Still, James didn't hold it against his best friend. After all, it was his life, and he could do whatever he wanted with it. Not to mention, he wasn't exactly hurting anyone.

"Sophia and you seem to be cut from the same cloth," Remus said, picking a pepperoni off of his slice. "Of course she'd be all right with it. She pretty much thinks like you do."

"Exactly," Sirius said with his mouth full. "It's why I don't feel bad. She understands the deal and is all for it."

"I don't understand how you can juggle so many girls," Peter chimed in. "How do you deal with the fights that break out between them?"

"I usually try to keep them far away from one another if I know they don't like each other. If a catfight does happen, I just sit back and let them go at it. It's always best not to get inbetween two women who are having a physical disagreement."

"Sirius Black's Guide To Juggling Multiple Women 101," James said impishly.

They ate their fill and took the rest of the pizza to go. It would probably be gone by tomorrow if the girls also got their hands on it.

"I want to stop by the bookstore and get Jessica this book she's been wanting," Remus said.

"A book?" Sirius wrinkled his nose. "Well, if that's what she wants. James, want to stop by that Muggle joke shop that's next door?"

"Sure." The Market District, which was basically a street filled with different shops, was within walking distance from the pizza parlor. While Remus and Peter went into the bookstore, James and Sirius made a beeline for the joke shop.

"It's hard to believe that muggles have so much fun with these," James said as he picked up a small container and lifted the lid. Springy snakes popped out, meant to scare him, but all he did was roll his eyes. A child could have thought this up.

"I know what you mean," Sirius said as he knelt down at all the small bucket pranks and picked up a pile of fake plastic vomit. "Anyone with a working brain would be able to tell that this is fake."

James tossed a fake turd back into one of the baskets. "Muggles can only work with so much. Come on, let's go see if Remus is ready yet."

The two of them went outside. Just as they did, Remus and Peter came out of the bookstore, with the former carrying a brown paper bag. James couldn't believe the good timing.

"How many books do you have in there?" Sirius asked.

"Just two," Remus replied. "I found the book that Jessica has been wanting, but I also found a book that she suggested to me a while back. I figured I'd buy them both. They weren't really that expensive, either."

The four of them stopped by one of the local pubs for a drink before deciding to head back to the beach house. Surprisingly, the girls weren't back yet. Mr. and Mrs. Jones were also still gone. But as they were heading upstairs, the front door opened and Lily, Sophia, and Jessica walked in. Their arms were laden with many different shopping bags.

"I guess you were successful, weren't you?" James asked as he took some of the bags from Lily to relieve her. Remus and Sirius did the same for Jessica and Sophia.

"Well, there were a lot of sales happening. We just took advantage of it," Sophia said. "I even managed to talk Jessica into getting a few things, which I'm sure Remus will enjoy." She winked at him.

Jessica blushed. "I'm giving it all to charity the first chance I get."

Sirius smirked and reached into one of Jessica's shopping bags, despite her protests, and pulled out a sheer light blue babydoll nighty with matching lace underwear. "Yes, I definitely think Remus will like this."

Remus rubbed the back of his neck, which had turned red. "Padfoot, you're not helping."

Sophia snatched the nightie away from Sirius, and the girls went upstairs to put their new clothes away.

James chuckled. "You know Moony can't handle that sort of thing, Padfoot."

"Sorry, mate," Sirius said patting his friend on the shoulder. "But I don't know why you're having this kind of reaction. You've seen her in a bikini before."

"But it's not the same. She was at least covered up, somewhat. If she wore that thing, I'd be able to see everything."

Sirius smirked. "Don't tell me you've never thought about it."

"Of course I've thought about it. I'm a bloke, after all. I just can't picture it happening any time soon."

James shook his head in amusement. "Well, when you are ready for such a thing, I guess Padfoot will be the perfect person to talk to."

Sirius ran his fingers through his hair. "Sure, I'd be happy to give you some pointers, maybe describe a few positions that both of you are bound to enjoy."

Fortunately, Sirius seemed to notice Remus' discomfort and stopped talking about it. While it wasn't making James feel uncomfortable, it was making him wonder about Lily and himself. He would never rush her into anything, but in the back of his mind, he wondered when the right time for the two of them would be. Obviously, he wanted to be in a relationship with her for a little while before he decided to go in that direction.

Sophia's parents came home that evening at around seven. By that time, everyone was winding down and relaxing. Remus sat in the living room with with Jessica sitting on the floor, leaning against his leg. A large roll of parchment was in front of her, and she seemed to be working on a Potions' Essay, while Remus was helping her. Roxanne had also come over an hour earlier, and Peter and she were outside on the back porch. Sirius was on the phone with the waitress from the pizza parlor, and Sophia and Lily were trying to teach James how to play Yahtzee.

"Okay, so you got three fours. I suggest you keep them, and roll the other two to see if you can get a four of a kind, a full house, or a Yahtzee," Lily said.

"He's totally going to win with us helping him," Sophia chimed in with a smirk. "Who is Sirius talking to, anyways?"

James rolled the two dice in the cup and let them out, landing a two and a six. "He's talking to a waitress, whose number he got today."

A strange look came over Sophia's face, briefly. James could have sworn it was jealousy, but it passed by too quickly for him to come to a conclusion. "Hey, I got another four!" he said as he rolled the last dice. "That's a four of a kind, right?"

Lily nodded and grinned at Sophia. "See, I told you he'd learn quickly."

In the end, Sophia ended up winning the game, as it was really all based on luck. James and Lily went into the kitchen for a slice of leftover pizza.

"I really wish you wouldn't have told Sophia who Sirius was talking to," Lily said as she grabbed a few plates out of the cupboard.

"Why?" James asked confused.

"She didn't seem too happy about it."

"She seemed all right to me. Sirius explained their arrangement."

Lily rolled her eyes. "No offense, James, but Sirius can be even more of a prat than you used to be."

James didn't deny it. He knew exactly what his friend was. "I just think that if Sophia doesn't like it, she should say something. It's kind of between the two of them. We shouldn't try and get in the middle of it."

"I guess," Lily said begrudgingly. "I just think he's disrespecting her."

"Is it because you hoped that their little situation would blossom into a pure kind of romance?"

Lily bit down on her bottom lip. "A little," she admitted. "But I guess I should just leave them alone and let them figure it out for themselves."

James leaned over and kissed her. "You have a good heart, love. But even you can't help everyone."

Lily sighed. "I know. I should probably stop thinking about butting in, shouldn't I?"

James chuckled. "That would probably be for the best. I don't think either of them would like it very much."

The two of them finished their pizza, then decided to go for a walk on the beach, while looking for seashells.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: There aren't that many chapters left to go, sadly. Fortunately, the sequel will start soon after this. I hope everyone is looking forward to it.**_


	32. Chapter 32: Good-bye To My First Love

_**Author's Note: This is one of the more sad chapters that I've written. I hope that everyone enjoys it. I had to re-write good portions of it about two or three times, because if my beta finding problems with it. But I don't hold it against her. As always, feel free to leave me a review.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Good-bye To My First Love**

 **Peter Pettigrew**

While everyone else was in the living room doing various things, Peter stood outside on the back porch with Roxanne. There was a slight cool breeze tonight, so he had given her his jacket to wear over her thin cardigan.

"Did you and your mum find a place yet?" Peter asked.

"We found a small three bedroom townhouse for rent. We're actually moving our stuff over next week. The rest of it that won't fit will most likely go in storage."

Peter began to idly play with Roxanne's fingers, running his hands over her smooth pearl-like skin. "Are you upset that you have to move?"

"A little. I was raised in that house, but I'd rather not live in a place that was the location of a horrible deed." There was a bitter tone in Roxanne's voice as her hands tensed up, and she clenched at her skirt.

Peter reached out to comfort her, but hesitated and folded his hands back into his lap. He didn't know what to say. It was easy to see that it still affected her, despite her behaving like it didn't. He decided to change the subject, and the two of them began talking about the upcoming school year.

"You go to a boarding school, right?" Roxanne asked.

"Something like that. It's sort of a school for kids who have special talents."

"Oh, you mean like a Performance Arts School?"

"Er...yes. I mean we learn all the other subjects, as well."

"What's your special talent?"

Peter froze for a second, not knowing how to answer. Already, he had lied too much. But he couldn't tell her that he went to a school that taught witches and wizards.

"Peter?"

"Oh, I play the cello," he said quickly before cringing inwardly. Why did he have to continue with these lies?

Roxanne's eyes lit up. "Really? Do you think you could play for me?"

Peter just wanted to come clean, but he bit down on his tongue to keep himself from doing just that. "I...er...don't exactly have it here."

Roxanne looked disappointed. "Oh, well that's okay. My mum played the cello when she was younger too. I think she still has the one she used. Maybe next time you come over, you could play for the both of us."

Peter forced a smile. "That sounds great." But, secretly, he hoped that she would forget before then.

The two of them remained outside for a little while longer, before Roxanne checked her watch and decided it was time to leave.

"I actually have to get to bed early tonight. My mum wants me to get up early in the morning and start boxing away some of my things. We're going to start packing our stuff over the next few days. That way, when moving day comes, we can just send it over."

Once they were inside, Roxanne handed Peter his jacket. "Thanks for letting me wear it."

Peter smiled. "No problem."

Roxanne needed to use the lavatory before she left, so she used one that was on the first floor. Peter sat at the kitchen table and inhaled the sweet scent of her perfume that covered his jacket, before he draped it over the chair and walked into the living room.

"How long are Cadence and you going to be out?" Sophia asked as Peter neared them. He could have sworn he detected something in her tone, but couldn't be sure.

Apparently, Sirius didn't notice anything different about Sophia, either. "We're just going out for a couple of drinks, and I may take her out onto the boardwalk."

"I hope you two have a lot of fun." Sarcasm was minorly laced her tone, but Sirius didn't seem to catch it.

"Thanks, I'll bring you back something."

"You have a date, Padfoot?" Peter asked curiously.

"We're just hanging out for a few hours. I don't think that really counts as a date."

"It might if you bring her back here and shag her senseless," Sophia said as she plopped herself down beside Lily and began flipping through the channels.

"I don't shag a girl just hours after I meet them. Have a little more faith in me, Soph." Sirius winked at her. Sophia glared at him and turned away, folding her arms across her chest.

Jessica rolled up the parchment. "I think that should do it. Thanks for your help." She smiled at Remus, who smiled back.

Peter's eyes fell onto a book that was on the coffee table. "When I Need You." He pulled his wand from out of his pocket and summoned it. "Isn't this the book you got from the bookstore for Jessica?"

"Er...Wormtail?" James's tone seemed slightly shocked and worried at the same time. Peter looked towards the entrance of the living room. His heart dropped when he saw Roxanne staring at him, her eyes wide, and her mouth open. Immediately, so many thoughts ran through his mind. She had seen him! How could he have been so stupid? How could he have forgotten she was still here?

They turned to look at her as she began to back away in her wheelchair. Peter started to slowly approach her. "Please, Roxanne, let me explain."

"What are you?" she shrieked. "Please tell me that it was just some kind of magic trick and that there is some kind of wire involved?"

Peter looked at the others for help. Unfortunately, no one had anything to say. They looked just as shocked as he did. He couldn't bring himself to look at her as she silently pleaded for an answer. He looked at Roxanne again. Her hand rested over her heart, and she was struggling to breathe. "Roxanne?"

Lily stepped forward. "You may want to do something. If the Ministry gets wind of this, they might wipe her entire memory of us.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be that way," Peter said as he looked down at Roxanne. "It's a Memory Charm. They can't be that hard to perform."

"Peter, don't tell me you're thinking about doing it yourself," James said uncertainly. "It's a very advanced form of magic. Even gifted witches and wizards have trouble with it, sometimes."

Peter rounded on him. "Why not? All I have to do is wipe the last five minutes! I know the spell. All I have to do is think about the last five minutes."

Jessica bit down on her fingernails nervously. "I don't know about this. It could go seriously wrong."

"It won't," Peter said excitedly as he pointed his wand at Roxanne, who looked like she wished she could get up and run away. "Obliviate!"

Roxanne's eyes slid out of focus for a few moments. Everyone waited with baited breath. The time that passed seemed to last an eternity before she shook her head, blinking a few times. She looked up at them, not speaking for a few moments, then she said the words that sent Peter's entire world crashing down.

"Where am I?" Roxanne looked around frantically, then back up at everyone, who was staring at her. "Who are you? Please, how did I get here?"

Peter's wand slipped out of his hand and fell to the ground with a loud clatter. He stared at the ground in a state of shock. Because of him, she had forgotten all of them. Peter lifted his eyes and gazed at Roxanne. "I'm so sorry."

"Why? What's happening? Where is my mum? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Peter knelt down and placed his hand over hers. "I never wanted it to be this way." He brought his lips close to hers, wanting to say good-bye.

 _*SLAP!*_ Peter fell back, his hand clutching his cheek where she had struck him. Tears burned beneath his eyes. (I'm pretty sure a lot of girls would react that way if some random guy they didn't know tried to kiss them.)

"Don't you ever try that again! I don't even know who any of you are! How dare you try to kiss me!"

Peter's arm fell to his side. Remus tried to say something, but he didn't want to hear what any of them had to say. Feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt, anger, sadness, and resentment, he walked past Roxanne and grabbed his coat. The front door slammed behind him as he went down towards the beach. The coat was covered in the sweet scent of her perfume. Jagged tears fell down his cheeks as the sea roared in his ears.

 _"You should have known it would end up like this. You could have never performed such an advanced piece of magic on your own. Can you really say that you have friends if they just stood there and did nothing? You know that any one of them could have performed the spell perfectly."_

Peter stopped and stared out at the waves. But they had tried to warn him. Remus had told him that it was a very advanced piece of magic. He had chosen not to listen. He'd brought it upon himself. Yet, why, in the back of his mind, did he feel an overwhelming sense of resentment for them? He knew that, for as long as he lived, he would never be able to forget or forgive himself for what he had done.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I really feel like Peter got the short end of the stick. I'd been planning this for a while, and almost didn't go through with it, because of how it would affect him. I felt I had to though, and that this is something that may affect Peter for the rest of his life.**_


	33. Chapter 33: Coping

_**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It'll be the last one before the epilogue. After that, I'll start working on the sequel. My beta and I have been brain-storming about the plot and different sub-plots. I don't know what I'd do without her. As always, feel free to leave me a review.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Coping**

 **Lily Evans**

Over the next few days, Peter seemed to be a shell of his former himself. Even though he had rarely spoken before, now it was as if someone had stolen his voice. He barely ate, and would only sit at the dining table, pushing the food around on his plate. He would sit for what seemed like hours on end, holding that brown jacket close and inhaling its scent. Everyone tried their best to talk to him, but it was as if he was constantly in a different place. He refused to associate with anyone, and when someone tried to force him to speak, he would get up and leave the room without looking at them.

Lily found him in his bedroom that Saturday morning, lying in one of the bunkbeds. The jacket, which he carried with him all the time now, was laying right beside him. She could only imagine how he was feeling right now. There were times when she would have dreams about those she cared about the most forgetting her. She could see the inner turmoil in his expression, and her heart tore for him.

She sat down on the side of the bed. The weight pressing down on the mattress seemed to alert Peter, and he looked at her. "Peter, I'm so sorry that this happened, but please don't shut yourself away from the rest of the world. Do you think that the Roxanne who remembers you would want you doing something like this?"

Peter didn't say anything. Lily sighed and reached out to touch his arm comfortingly, then began to stand up.

"Why couldn't I have listened?"

Lily sat back down. "Peter, you only did what you thought was right. You had no way of knowing this would happen."

"I should have known! I should have known that I could never perform a decent Memory Charm! I can barely even grasp the most basic of spells. It was my own ignorance that did this to her!"

"Peter, no one blames you for what happened."

"No, but they've never struggled through anything," he said bitterly. "They could have performed the Memory Charm perfectly."

"Even the most powerful witches and wizards-"

Peter cut her off. "Just shut up, Lily! You've never had to struggle before! Everything comes so easily to you. I'm so sick of you trying to lecture me whenever I do something wrong. Not every witch or wizard can be as gifted as you."

Lily didn't say anything. He spoke harshly to her out of anger. She knew that she could not force him to let go of what happened. He would have to slowly do that on his own.

"Just please think about what I said. Never let go of your memory of Roxanne, but don't let it eat away at you until you are nothing, but a shadow of yourself." She then left him and went downstairs.

"How is he?" James asked as he played a game of Wizard's Chess with Remus.

"Still about the same." Lily sat down next to James. "Why don't one of you go upstairs and talk to him?"

"We're trying to respect the fact that he just wants to be alone. He copes with tragedy differently than some other people," Remus said as he sent one of his knights to take out one of James' rooks.

"Did he say anything to you?" James moved one of his own knights forward in an "L" shape.

"Not exactly." Lily chose not to tell them about Peter snapping at her. It never crossed her mind that Peter might be a little jealous. Yet, she assumed that he didn't want them to know this, and had only blurted it out because of the distress he was feeling.

The next week and a half seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye. Slowly, day by day, Peter seemed to let go of the blame he had pinned upon himself. He began to speak to them more, but did everything possible to avoid the subject of Roxanne. To Lily, it seemed that he was gradually coming to terms with what happened. Little by little, he began returning to the person he used to be, and soon, he was even able to smile once again. (He's not completely over it, but he's trying to lift himself up slowly, day by day. That's the only thing he can do during this time.)

There was now only two more weeks left in their summer vacation. With the days passing by like lightning, it would all be over soon. On that warm Thursday afternoon, Lily was on the boardwalk with Sophia.

"I don't know why you're so eager to see what she looks like," Lily said. "I thought you didn't care who Sirius was seeing. The two of you aren't even really together."

"I know we're not," Sophia snapped. "But he hasn't really been paying as much attention to me like he used to. I just want to see what's so special about this girl."

"I swear, you're just like James when I was talking to Cody. If you don't like the fact that he's talking to other girls, why don't you just tell him?"

"Right, like I'm going to play that sort of role. I just want to meet her for myself."

Lily sighed, but followed Sophia. Why didn't her friend just come clean with Sirius? It was clear that she didn't like being just friends with benefits with him. She had no problem being brutally honest when it came to other things, why couldn't she just be honest with him in this case?

They found Sirius and Cadence near one of the games. Cadence was laughing as Sirius attempted to win her a prize.

"It looks completely innocent to me," Lily said. Yet, she seemed to have spoken too soon as Sirius won a stuffed cat for her, and Cadence kissed him fully on the mouth. "Oh shit."

Sophia stared at the scene, which unfolded in front of her eyes. Her jaw clenched, and she balled her hands into tight fists. While Sophia wasn't much of a crier, she looked like she was about to do so right now.

"Sophia?" Lily asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"This is so stupid," she muttered. "Let's just go." She turned away from them and began walking the other way.

The two of them soon sat in one of the pubs. They had ordered two large mugs of lemonade, which they hadn't even touched yet.

"I can't believe I actually thought Sirius might grow to like me as more than a bed partner." Sophia watched as condensation formed on the mug and trailed down, making a small puddle on the wooden table.

"Why did you agree if you secretly weren't okay with it?" Lily asked.

"I was okay with it, but part of me hoped that maybe it would grow into something more. What is it about me that only makes Sirius like me in the physical sense?"

"There's nothing wrong with you, but you can't exactly pin all of the blame on Sirius. He has no way of knowing what you want. He can't read your mind."

"It would be so much easier if he could," Sophia muttered as she traced her initials in the condensation. "How did you manage to tell James how you felt about him?"

Lily leaned back in her seat. "It honestly wasn't easy. I spent weeks in denial, trying to push away those feelings. But I just realized that they wouldn't go away for a reason. You've tried pushing away your feelings for Sirius, right?"

Sophia nodded. "I try to think of him as just a friend who I shag every once in a while, but lately, I've been imagining the two of us as something more. No matter how hard I try to shake that feeling, it's like fly paper, which I can't unstick so easily."

Lily reached forward and placed her hand over her friend's. "You can only really gain closure by talking to him. It's the only way he would ever understand. If you don't, you may very well spend the rest of your life wondering what could have been."

"It's so much easier said than done," Sophia said as she rested her chin in her free hand.

Lily laughed softly. "I know, honey, but you'll never know unless you say something. You don't have to come clean now. Things like this take time, just think about what I said."

A soft smile formed on Sophia's face. "Thank you, Lily. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have a friend like you."

"I don't know either," Lily teased, and the two of them laughed.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I also hope that you will all enjoy the sequel, as well, which is in the process of being written.**_


	34. Epilogue: It's Only The Beginning

_**Author's Note: Yes, this is the end of their summer. Like all good things, it had to come to a close. I hope that everyone enjoyed it, and that you'll all return for the sequel.**_

* * *

 **Epilogue: It's Only The Beginning**

 _With every beginning, there is also an ending. So, naturally, our summer here had to come to a close, but I knew we would never forget our experiences. We had each grown and changed in our own way. We had experienced love in many different ways. Some of us found new love. Old love, which was thought to be lost forever, was rekindled. There were those of us who still questioned if our feelings were really love, or just lust. Yet, even though some of us found love, there were those of us who lost it, as well. We knew that, while Roxanne was gone from our lives, she would never be forgotten._

 _As I sit here, alone in this bedroom, and peer out the window at the crashing waves of the ocean, I can't help, but think about all that has happened. I knew that I would never forget the memories I possessed of these past two months. One day, I would sit my children down and tell them everything. But, for now, I'll lock all of my precious secrets in this diary, enchanted to only open at my voice and touch. There are some things that are best left a mystery, don't you think?_

"Jessica, what are you doing in here? It's time to leave." Remus leaned against the door and smiled, his thick light brown hair tumbling elegantly down his forehead.

Jessica closed the diary. It gleamed gold for a brief moment, as it magically locked itself. She hid it at the very bottom of her trunk, underneath her clothes, before closing the lid and snapping the lock. She grabbed the handle and approached Remus, reaching out to brush back his fringe.

"Remus? This is only the beginning, right? I mean, the real adventure will begin soon, won't it?"

Remus captured her hand in his and pressed it agains this lips, before he pulled her close his arms circling around her waist. His presence enveloped her, making her feel warm and secure. As his lips brushed against hers, she found herself clutching the front of his shirt in her small fists, never wanting to let him go. She was thankful, everyday, that she had received another chance. This time, she would not squander it. She knew that they might face many trials, but together, they could overcome them.

"Only the beginning," Remus agreed as slowly pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, his hand tenderly caressing her cheek.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I had a lot of fun with this story, and can't wait to start on the sequel. I've actually already written the first chapter. I'm hoping to release it over the next few days, and plan on updating every weekend, so it'll move more slowly than this story did, not to mention, I have a whole stream of sub-plots to use.**_


End file.
